


Heart 2 Heart

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Se você tivesse a chance de realizar um sonho, iria até as últimas conseqüências? Ou se acreditasse viver um sonho, qual seria o limite de suas fantasias?Quando dois corações se encontram, tudo pode acontecer...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: EM ALGUNS SITES ESSA FANFIC ESTÁ POSTADA POR "FELTON BLACKTHORN" QUE É O NOME DO MEU FAKE

Então assim que era uma festa Slytherin?

Harry Potter estava decepcionado. Isso no mínimo.

A coisa de uma semana atrás, quando O Garoto Que Viveu ouvira as primeiras fofocas a respeito da festa na casa adversária, decidira que dessa vez ele participaria. Claro que usando sua capa da invisibilidade, e sem que seus... anfitriões soubessem.

Tal curiosidade era perfeitamente justificável, já que como Ron costumava dizer, aqueles Slytherins botavam mesmo para quebrar, todas as festas na casa da Serpente terminavam em orgias e coisas piores. Sádicas.

Pra matar a dúvida, Harry decidira que participaria de uma dessas festas, de qualquer maneira. E fora tão fácil no fim das contas... só precisara esconder-se debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e espreitar as masmorras por um tempo, até flagrar Zabini e Nott saindo a surdina provavelmente para contrabandear alguma bebida.

Tudo o que teve de fazer foi esperar por alguns minutos, até os dois Slytherins retornarem com os braços cheios de garrafas de Firewhisky. Assim que Zabini sussurrou a senha, abrindo a entrada para o salão comunal, Harry aproveitou-se e escorregou antes que a passagem se fechasse e ele ficasse de fora.

Num primeiro momento, o moreno achou tudo muito animado. Havia música, muita comida e a cerveja amanteigada corria solta nas grandes canecas. Sobre a mesa com os doces estava também uma jarra que parecia ser de suco de abóbora e que sem dúvida estava batizado.

Quando Zabini e Nott chegaram com o Firewhisky, foram cercados pelos sedentos Slytherins, que avançavam sobre os garotos, tentando encher os copos com algo mais forte que a cerveja amanteigada.

Harry teve que desviar dos bruxos e refugiar-se em um canto, temendo esbarrar em alguém.

E então a decepção veio com força total. Aquela era uma das famosas festas Slytherin? Pois então toda Hogwarts estava enganada. Não havia nada suspeito aos olhos de Harry. Nada de orgias, nem nada demais.

Apenas estudantes enchendo a cara e se animando para dançar de forma desajeitada. Suco de abóbora batizado e vozes exaltadas. Ótimo, exatamente como as festas Gryffindor... e talvez como as Ravenclaw, que eram bem comentadas também.

A coisa mais indecente que Harry viu foi Goyle e Millicent se pegando num dos cantos do salão.

— Que beleza. Se eu soubesse teria ido a Torre de Astronomia. Seria muito mais interessante.

Claro, porque agora teria de esperar alguém sair, para que pudesse voltar a seu dormitório.

Os olhos verdes enquadraram todo o salão comunal da casa da Serpente. Estava diferente de quando invadira ali no segundo ano. Parecia maior, e os móveis haviam sido trocados.

Enquanto analisava o local, Harry percebeu algo que não tinha notado antes. Draco Malfoy, sentado numa das poltronas, com um copo de Fire Whisky nas mãos, parecendo tão bêbado quanto os demais.

O que chamou a atenção do Garoto Que Viveu foi a expressão de tédio e sono que dominava o rosto fino do loiro. Draco não parecia se divertir nem um pouco na festa. Pelo contrário, dava a impressão de que ia cochilar a qualquer momento.

Não pela primeira vez, Harry se flagrou admirando seu inimigo de tantos anos. O moreno sabia que tinha uma certa quedinha pelo outro. Mas também, como poderia resistir, quando o Slytherin era um dos garotos mais bonitos que tivera a chance de conhecer?

Harry sabia antes mesmo do fiasco com Cho, que era bissexual. Na verdade tinha até preferência por meninos, por isso se recuperara tão rápido do quase relacionamento com a Ravenclaw.

Mas de todos os garotos por quem já sentira atração, Malfoy era de longe o mais bonito, o mais sexy. E é claro, o mais irritante e cheio de si. Petulante e arrogante. Enfim, um Malfoy.

Sem deixar se enganar, Harry admitia que Draco era a grande razão dele estar ali, naquele momento. Queria sondar o outro, durante uma das tão famosas festas Slytherin, descobrir se o flagraria em uma situação comprometedora.

Ah, aquele sentimento... Harry estava se familiarizando com a sensação de ciúmes. De sentir ciúmes de algo que sabia, nunca seria seu.

Não que quisesse.

Tá bom...

Claro que queria! Queria satisfazer aquela necessidade física quase torturante. Queria tocar em Malfoy, queria sentir sua pele, estreitar-lhe o corpo esguio entre seus braços... cobri-lo com seu corpo e dar vazão a frustração que o acompanhava desde o final do ano passado. E do ano repassado... e do anterior... desde que se dera conta de que era um jovem cheio de hormônios.

Mas todas essas ansiedades faziam parte de uma fantasia que não poderia realizar.

Os pensamentos foram subitamente cortados, quando Harry percebeu que seu inimigo loiro levantava-se da poltrona de maneira cambaleante, quase caindo de bêbado, parecendo disposto a ir a algum lugar.

Primeiro Draco deu um gole no Fire Whisky, bebendo resto de uma única vez. Depois jogou o copo vazio sobre a poltrona de estofado cinzento e seguiu em direção a saída das masmorras.

Harry sentiu o coração dar um salto. Ótimo, poderia ir embora dali também!

Seguiu os passos de Draco, tentando não esbarrar em Pansy que dançava agitadamente no meio do salão, cercada por algumas terceiranistas, dando olhares sugestivos a Zabini. Olhares que eram plenamente correspondidos, como Harry teve o desprazer de notar.

Voltando a se concentrar no seu objetivo, o Gryffindor não teve mais problemas para seguir Draco e aproveitar-se da saída silenciosa do loiro para escapulir da casa da Serpente.

— Que bela perda de tempo...

Harry ia virar-se para voltar ao próprio dormitório, quando deu uma olhadiha em Draco. O loiro seguia na direção oposta, cambaleando e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Estava tão bêbado que precisava apoiar-se nas paredes frias para não cair.

Agindo contra o bom senso, Harry decidiu segui-lo, apenas para garantir que nada de ruim acontecesse. Draco podia ser seu inimigo, mas era antes de tudo o principal culpado pela confusão de seus sentimentos e seus... hormônios.

Não seria nada legal deixar o loiro naquele estado andando sozinho por ali, mesmo não sendo necessário se importar com o que acontecia a Malfoy.

Harry Potter ainda não estava pronto para admitir que se importava, e muito, com o loiro...

— - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -

Draco seguia pelo corredor, xingando mentalmente a merda do caminho que não parava de girar. Ora, ele nem estava tão bêbado assim (ok, só um pouco mais que o aconselhável...). E também não tinha culpa pelas festas Slytherins estarem cada vez mais chatas e maçantes. Cada nova comemoração era a mesma coisa de sempre: os alunos bebiam até quase o coma alcoólico, depois os pares românticos se acertavam, quem estava muito bêbado desmaiava em algum canto, e os em estado menos deplorável se libertavam dos pudores e resolviam dançar ou cantar (eles não tinham noção nenhuma do ridículo).

E Draco, pra variar, ficava sozinho.

Desde o fim do terceiro ano perdera o interesse por quaisquer casos amorosos e envolvimentos sentimentais com outras pessoas. A causa disso? Ninguém menos que um certo Salvador Do Mundo Bruxo, de cabelos ridiculamente bagunçados, olhos inacreditavelmente verdes e, de brinde, uma testa rachada.

Apaixonar-se por Harry Maldito Potter. Se aquele não era o fundo do poço, então Draco podia garantir que estava quase no fundo.

Mas a verdade é que ficar remoendo seus sentimentos pelo Gryffindor, enquanto enchia a cara no salão comunal de sua casa era deprimente demais até pra alguém que vive (e não admite) constantemente na fossa.

Aquela fuga parecia muito oportuna. Draco não queria presenciar Pansy e Blaise se amassando, e até Goyle tinha conseguido um par... (não que Millicent pudesse ser classificada como ser humano normal em uma escala de medida, porém, era alguém pra beijar na boca e aliviar o estresse...)

E Draco não tinha nem isso... (como se ele quisesse uma bruxa com cara de buldogue...) e por culpa de quem?

De Harry Potter, que não saia de sua cabeça! E pior, não saia de seus sonhos...

— Oh, não, Draco. Você não vai virar um bêbado depressivo a essa altura dos acontecimentos, vai?

Escapar da festa na surdina era uma prova muito latente do contrário... e ali estava ele, tentando se afastar de seus companheiros de casa, e se livrar dos pensamentos que dominavam sua mente.

O loiro estava tão bêbado (por mais que negasse) que acabou errando a parede quando sua mão escorregou pela pedra fria e ele perdeu o pouco equilíbrio que tinha. Seria uma queda espetacular, para um loiro espetacular.

— Merda!!

Ok. Ele escorregaria, se esparramaria no chão e passaria o resto noite ali, exatamente como o maldito bêbado que era. Talvez aquela gata sarnenta do Filch o encontrasse e então Draco saberia que tinha chegado ao fundo do poço...

Com tudo planejado, Draco apenas fechou os olhos, conformando-se com um destino tão cruel para alguém tão lindo. No fim das contas só podia agradecer, porque não havia ninguém por perto para assistir a queda lamentável do príncipe Slytherin...

Porém, para surpresa de Draco, o tombo nunca chegou a acontecer...

— - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -

Tudo bem, seguir Draco era uma coisa... mas Harry começou a se questionar sobre a real necessidade de segui-lo tão próximo...

Estava a apenas dois passos de distância. Se esticasse a mão poderia tocá-lo... e a tentação era grande...

O loiro parecia tão frágil... tão delicado e exposto...

Definitivamente O Garoto Que Viveu não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito, desarmado. Sem a máscara de arrogância a proteger suas feições aristocráticas. Esse Draco era tão... humano, que chegava a incomodar.

— Droga, Harry, apenas dê meia volta e...

O pensamento jamais se completou. Quando Harry deu por si, estava soltando da capa da invisibilidade e avançando, para amparar Draco antes que o loiro caísse no chão, depois de falsear um passo e perder o escasso equilíbrio.

Harry apertou o outro entre seus braços, feliz porque evitara o pior, e infinitamente satisfeito porque o corpo do Slytherin era realmente tão quente...

Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi continuar apertando-o, como se temesse soltá-lo. E precisou admitir a si mesmo: seguira o Slytherin com um único objetivo: tê-lo nos braços. E fora esse mesmo objetivo que o levara a invadir a festa para começo de conversa.

Harry cansou de enganar a si mesmo: fizera todo o possível para propiciar aquele encontro e dar a si mesmo a chance de satisfazer uma de suas fantasias mais secretas... um de seus desejos mais profundos. Precisava beijar aqueles lábios.

Draco permanecia com os olhos fechados, mas chegou a conclusão de que o chão estava demorando demais pra recepcionar seu nariz. Abriu os olhos.

— Oh.

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, quando os olhos cinzentos focaram Harry Potter. Um corado Harry Potter. Um Harry Potter que o acolhia nos braços.

Mandando o autocontrole de volta pro salão comunal Gryffindor, o moreno abaixou a cabeça e selou os lábios de ambos, no tão sonhado beijo. Ao sentir o contato, Draco imediatamente abriu a boca, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo suas línguas se tocarem.

Existia um paraíso, e Harry acabara de encontrá-lo nos lábios de Draco Malfoy.

Durante algum tempo apenas se beijaram, inebriados em sentir o gosto um do outro. Então o contato molhado terminou.

Draco analisou a face corada do seu inimigo desde o primeiro ano. Os olhos cinzentos estavam opacos pela bebida, e o rosto fino também estava corado.

— Tem um banheiro bem ali. - A voz sugestiva de Draco fez o convite que Harry não se atreveria recusar.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Claro, eu estou aqui, não estou? Que pergunta imbecil é essa?

Harry não entendeu a frase. Mas compreendeu perfeitamente que o loiro lhe dava a oportunidade de realizar mais do que suas fantasias se permitiam imaginar. Ele não perderia essa chance nunca.

Ajudando o Slytherin a se firmar (sem esquecer de pegar sua capa da invisibilidade).

Caminharam de acordo com as indicações do loiro. Quando encontrou o banheiro, Harry lançou vários feitiços de silêncio e feitiços protetores na porta. Não queria ser interrompido.

Respirando fundo, encarou Malfoy, temendo que o clima tivesse sido quebrado. Porém o loiro avançou sobre ele, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e requisitando seus lábios para um novo e mais desesperado beijo.

Harry correspondeu, enquanto puxava o corpo do garoto menor em direção ao chão.

— Você beija bem, Malfoy. - o Garoto Que Viveu elogiou, ainda entorpecido, quando seus lábios se afastaram. Os dois já estavam bem acomodados no chão frio, com Harry sobre Draco.

— Claro, deveria saber disso. - a voz meio enrolada saiu ofendida.

— E como eu saberia?

O loiro analisou a expressão confusa de Harry por um segundo, depois deu de ombros.

— Você está estranho.

— Não, você está estranho, Malfoy.

— Malfoy?

— É o seu nome, não é?

— Mas que tipo de sonho é você? Pensei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase...

Harry Potter quase caiu para trás. Se ele não estivesse acomodado sobre Draco, ele teria caído para trás.

Quer dizer então que Draco achava que estava sonhando? E ele costumava ter sonhos com Harry? Interessante.

— Malfoy, eu não sou um sonho.

— Claro que não - o loiro debochou.

— Estou falando sério.

— Hum. Então você é o Harry de verdade. E está aqui, comigo?

— Entendeu agora? - insistiu, um tanto surpreso por ver que o loiro o chamava pelo primeiro nome em seus supostos sonhos.

— Acho que quando eu caí no corredor devo ter batido a cabeça com força... ou talvez tenha bebido muito Firewhisky e entrado em coma alcoólico. Oh, Merlin, tão jovem e tão lindo e já tenho um vício... er... outro vício.

Harry acabou achando engraçado. Ponderou se devia continuar tentando esclarecer, mas Malfoy acabou com a dúvida. As mãos de dedos esguios voaram em direção a barra da blusa do moreno, e começaram a puxá-la para cima.

O pouco controle do Gryffindor desapareceu. No outro dia ele esclareceria tudo.

No momento o importante era ajudar Malfoy em sua missão: tirar a roupa de ambos, que se tornaram um obstáculo fácil de remover.

Draco não pareceu se incomodar em ficar com as costas nuas sobre o chão frio. Na verdade ele nem pareceu notar.

Harry prendeu o ar, enquanto admirava o corpo de seu objeto de fantasia. Era... perfeito. Toda a pele era leitosa, sem marca alguma, parecendo macia, quente e agradável ao toque. Draco era esguio, mas tinha os músculos definidos, na medida certa.

O Gryffindor poderia admirá-lo por horas e horas. Não resistiu ao impulso de tocá-lo, começou acariciando suavemente a face, depois os dedos deslizaram pelo pescoço e tórax.

Quando a ponta dos dedos roçaram nos mamilos rosados, o Slytherin estremeceu e fechou os olhos, contendo um gemido. A reação agradou Harry, que voltou a deslizar os dedos belos botõezinhos, que enrugaram-se, denunciando o quanto o toque era prazeroso. Dessa vez o gemido escapou.

Inspirado, o moreno abaixou a cabeça e substituiu suas mãos pela língua, usando-a para umedecer um, depois o outro. Marcando-os com sua saliva quente. O loiro apenas se contorcia e gemia baixinho, incapaz de resistir.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao perceber o quanto Draco tinha o corpo sensível, praticamente se derretia a cada toque.

Querendo sondar os limites do outro, Potter continuou descendo, marcando a pele muito branca hora com mordidas ora com chupadas e lambidas. Era impressionante ver as marcas avermelhadas macularem a pele de alabastro.

Chegando onde queria, Harry parou pra tomar ar. Levantou a cabeça dando uma mirada em Draco, notando enternecido que o Slytherin fechara os olhos e entregara-se confiantemente nas mãos do bruxo mais alto.

Passando a língua sobre os lábios, Harry prometeu a si mesmo que Malfoy não se arrependeria por seu abandono. Suspirando, esfregou o queixo com gentileza sobre o baixo ventre de Draco, arrepiando-lhe os pelinhos loiros.

O Garoto Que Viveu segurou um sorriso. Pelo visto ali era outra das áreas sensíveis do loiro, porque ele estendeu as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos nos fios do cabelo rebelde, como se temesse que o ‘sonho’ acabasse e Harry se fosse.

Claro que isso não aconteceria.

Deixando de perder o tempo precioso, Harry seguiu em frente com seu objetivo, abaixou a cabeça e em um único movimento abocanhou todo o membro do garoto abaixo de si.

O prazer foi tão intenso, que Draco arqueou as costas. Seu cérebro desligou-se do fato de que aquele sonho estava muito deferente dos outros. Tudo o que importava era a umidade quente, que acarinhava seu pênis, a língua que corria pela pele túrgida, explorando, saboreando, provocando.

Harry movia a cabeça para cima e para baixo sem nunca desgrudar a boca daquele pedaço de carne duro feito aço, que atingira o máximo de excitação.

— Ahhhh...

Mas Harry queria mais. Precisava ouvir os gemidos do loiro soando como música, precisava dar o toque especial para a sua fantasia. Sugou com mais força, sentindo as primeiras gotas que anunciam o orgasmo tocarem sua boca. E Draco tinha um gosto único, agridoce. Marcante.

— Oh, Harry... Har... ry!

O loiro gemia mais e mais alto, dando a Harry a certeza de que não agüentaria muito tempo, e fazendo-o acelerar o trabalho com a língua.

Quando atingiu o clímax, Malfoy mordeu o lábio, tentando sufocar, sem muito sucesso, um grito alto; arqueou as costas com força, enquanto agarrava os fios negros do amante quase com violência.

Sua semente explodiu num jorro dentro da boca do Gryffindor, que fez o possível para engolir todo o sêmen, porém um pouco ainda lhe escorreu pelo canto da boca. De modo preguiçoso, Harry passou o dedo indicador no filete que corria pelo queixo e o lambeu. Com os olhos semi cerrados, Draco acompanhava o movimento tão sensual.

O mais alto se divertiu ao ser observado de modo tão sorrateiro. Apoiou as mãos no chão e engatinhou sobre o Slytherin até poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Esmeralda contra mercúrio.

Draco entreabriu os lábios para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Harry sorriu e aproveitou a deixa para tomar-lhe a boca e iniciar um beijo. O loiro estranhou um pouco o gosto do beijo, provando seu próprio sabor pela primeira vez. Mas logo a sensação de desconforto passou.

Foi um beijo calmo e gentil, terno. Poderiam ficar ali se beijando, mas o corpo do Gryffindor reclamou, e Harry sentiu o pênis pulsar reclamando o alívio não recebido, indicando que era hora de levar a fantasia a um nível mais... profundo.

Enquanto o beijo prosseguia, lento e exploratório, Harry ajeitava-se sobre o corpo magro de Draco, usando uma das mão para apoiar-se no chão frio, e a outra para abrir as pernas do loiro.

Sabendo muito bem o que viria a seguir, Draco fez de tudo para ajudar na tarefa, movendo o quadril, e abrindo as pernas tanto quanto podia.

O corpo dos garotos encaixou-se com uma perfeição inacreditável. Harry sentiu como se ali fosse o seu lugar, como se devesse sempre estar junto a Draco Malfoy... e no momento o Gryffindor quis ficar ali...

Harry tirou a mão do chão e a apoiou na parte internas das coxas do loiro. A pele ali era macia... tão macia. Não resistiu a fazer um carinho. Ao ser tocado numa parte sensível, Draco ronronou como um gato satisfeito, fechando os olhos novamente.

Com a mão livre, o moreno segurou o próprio pênis gotejante e duro feito aço, e o guiou ao corpo do outro, começando a forçar-se contra a entradinha apertada, encontrando uma agradável resistência.

Tentando manter o controle, Harry empurrou-se contra o outro, possuindo-o devagar, sem pressa. Com infinito cuidado abriu passagem no corpo que era relutante, mas acolhedor ao mesmo tempo.

Pouco a pouco tomou o corpo do loiro por completo, sendo envolvido e estimulado pelas paredes que se moviam de forma involuntária, quase levando o moreno a loucura.

Os corpos se uniram, em um só, e tudo o mais desapareceu, quando se olharam nos olhos, perdendo-se numa sensação que nenhum dos dois jamais sentira antes. Era maior do que o puro prazer, mais estonteantes que o próprio extase.

Harry não podia acreditar que estava mesmo ali, penetrando aquele que se tornara alvo de seus desejos mais secretos, que animava suas fantasias mais proibidas. Seu inimigo... seu amante...

Draco teve apenas uma intuição, lhe alertando para o fato daquele sonho estar tão intenso. Ardorosamente pediu que Merlin não o deixasse esquecer cada detalhe pela manhã.

Não queria que a beleza daqueles olhos verdes esvanecesse ao nascer do sol. No entanto o momento mágico se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Num instante o pênis de Harry pulsou, exigindo um pouco de ação.

Atendendo a um pedido tão carnal, Harry moveu o quadril para cima e para baixo, dando inicio a um vai-e-vem quase tímido, alargando o canal estreito.

Draco cerrou os dentes e levou as mãos aos ombros do moreno apertando com força tal que deixaria marcas. A sensação de ter seu corpo preenchido daquela maneira era inexplicável, inacreditável. Era tão bom, que pequenas ondas estremeceram sua pele, trazendo uma urgência em ter mais e mais...

Instintivamente o loiro moveu o quadril, impondo um novo ritmo aquela dança de luxúria. Harry deixou que Draco assumisse o controle, e apenas acompanhou-o, investindo mais rápido, estocando mais fundo, sentindo o mundo se desvanecer, toda vez que entrava por completo e tocava fundo no outro.

Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos, a mando do vai-e-vem, em segundos nenhum dos dois se preocupava em se conter. Tudo o importava era o prazer, possuir e ser possuído.

Harry já não agüentava mais. O corpo do Slytherin era igual a um nirvana, que arremessou o moreno ao êxtase total. Quase com desespero, forçou-se para dentro do outro, alcançando mais fundo, tocando num ponto secreto, que fez Draco gritar de prazer e gozar também.

O mundo esmaeceu em cores difusas que se transformaram em milhões de estrelas cadentes. Ambos atingiram o clímax juntos.

Esgotado, Harry desabou, depositando todo seu peso sobre Draco, seu membro deslizando com facilidade pelo corpo lubrificado do mais baixo. O Gryffindor pôde sentir o coração acelerado de seu amante, que parecia galopar no mesmo ritmo do seu. As respirações dos jovens bruxos estava acelerada, seus corpos transpiravam, a despeito do chão frio.

O cheiro de prazer pairava ao redor deles, como uma prova de satisfação total.

Surpreso, o moreno sentiu a hora em que as mãos de Draco deslizaram para cima e para baixo de suas costas, numa carícia deveras carinhosa. E Harry nunca imaginaria que ele fosse capaz de tal coisa.

— Foi... diferente... dessa vez... - Draco murmurou com voz sonada.

— É por que foi a primeira, seu bobo! A primeira de verdade, quero dizer...

— Ah... claro...

O Menino Que Viveu moveu a cabeça de modo a fitar a face do loiro. Como alguém podia ser tão bonito? A expressão sonolenta era enternecedora e cativante, mesmo com uma careta de pouco caso... que fez Harry engolir em seco duas vezes antes de conseguir respirar normalmente.

Agora se dera conta do tamanho da encrenca que se metera. O que ele faria dali pra frente? O que faria com Draco? Talvez se o arrumasse e o deixasse no corredor, Draco acordasse achando que realmente tudo fora apenas um sonho...

Imediatamente arrependeu-se do pensamento. As carícias em suas costas estavam diminuindo a medida que o Slytherin deslizava para o sono, mas a pele parecia queimar onde os dedos esguios haviam tocado. O corpo de Harry parecia querer lembrá-lo da sensação, da agradável sensação.

Um carinho que possuía sentimento... sentimento que Draco guardava escondido em seu coração, e que nunca revelara a ninguém... Potter entendia que o outro só agira tão livremente por que acreditara estar sonhando...

Um sonho... uma fantasia...

Duas coisas diferentes, mas muito similares, que descreviam perfeitamente a verdadeira e profunda personalidade daqueles dois jovens bruxos: enquanto Harry se rendia a luxúria de suas fantasias secretas, Draco se entregava a sonhos onde se permitia um toque de carinho.

O Garoto Que Viveu sorriu de modo suave. Talvez seu amante fosse mais doce do que qualquer pessoa pudesse imaginar.

Amante?

Certo. Harry se rendera, não fora forte o bastante para resistir a tentação e lutar para fazer o certo. Mas, seria assim tão errado estar ali, envolvido nos braços de seu futuro ex-inimigo? Braços que a poucos instantes lhe acariciavam com um toque de inocência que contradizia tudo o que fizeram desde que entraram naquele banheiro...

Não.

Seu coração dizia que não. Sinceramente, dizia que ali era o único lugar onde encontraria um abrigo para se aninhar. Seu coração sincero sempre lhe mostraria a verdade: também sentia algo pelo loiro...

Caso contrário nunca teria ido a festa Slytherin... nunca teria seguido Draco e lhe dado aquele beijo... nunca teria entrado no banheiro e lhe feito amor daquele jeito.

Amor?

Arrepiado, Harry baniu aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Deixaria para se preocupar com isso pela manhã. Sorte que era madrugada de sábado, então não precisava acordar cedo, e tão pouco chegaria a tempo de ir a Hogsmeade com Ron e Mione.

Não que isso importasse agora. Afinal, teria um grande problema pela manhã, quando Draco abrisse os olhos e percebesse que, daquela vez, não se tratava de um simples sonho...

Fossem quais fossem as conseqüências, Harry estava disposto a pagá-las, feliz consigo mesmo por ter tido coragem de realizar sua fantasia mais secreta.


	2. Chapter 2

“Estou morrendo! Não posso respirar... direito...”

Foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco Malfoy, quando despertou pela manhã. Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria e sua boca estava seca, em dois sintomas que já conhecia como ressaca (nada que uma poção não resolvesse). Mas aquela pressão anormal em seu tórax não fazia parte do pós bebedeira. Nunca sentira aquela dificuldade para respirar...

Então só podia significar uma coisa: estava morrendo no auge de sua vida gloriosa e resplendor máximo de beleza.

Ok. Abriria os olhos para dar o último adeus ao mundo (que tragédia! A comunidade bruxa nunca se recuperaria daquela terrível perda), depois poderia... merda! Era o teto do banheiro dos monitores? Morrer no banheiro não era nem um pouco digno...

“Não tenho forças nem para me arrastar para fora...”

Espera um pouco aí. Draco reparou que tinha alguma coisa entre seus braços. Na verdade alguém.

Desconfiado abaixou a cabeça e... ficou a ponto de ter um enfarte ao ver aquele porco-espinho enorme sobre seu peito.

“Socorro! Estou sendo atacado por uma das bestas daquele gigante imbecil amante de Muggle!”

O pensamento não chegou a ser expresso em voz alta. Felizmente Draco conseguiu concluir, a tempo de evitar o escândalo, que não era um porco-espinho, e sim simples cabelo humano. Menos mal.

Menos mal?

Céus! Bebera tanto a ponto de perder a consciência e passar a noite com outra pessoa? E quem seria o dono daqueles fios de cabelo rebeldes, que apontavam para todas as direções ao mesmo tempo? Parecia meio... familiar... Ah, claro.

Draco só conhecia uma pessoa em toda Hogwarts com uma característica tão marcante.

Merda. Mil vezes merda.

Harry Potter foi tirado de seu delicioso sono por uma dor muito incomoda. Uma dor em seu rosto, como se alguém estivesse... puxando sua bochecha...

Quem seria o autor daquela brincadeira de extremo mau gosto?

Abriu os olhos verdes, e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma mão de dedos magros e pele muito pálida beliscar sua bochecha com força.

— Malfoy! Que pensa que está fazendo?

— Oh! - a exclamação soou estranha.

Respirando pesado e esfregando o rosto que ficara vermelho, Harry levantou-se de sobre o corpo do outro e encarou-o com as íris esmeralda brilhando.

— Doeu, Potter?

— CLARO que doeu!

— Então não estou sonhando!

— Porque não beliscou a si próprio pra tirar a prova?

Harry recebeu um olhar incrivelmente incrédulo por parte do loiro.

— E causar dor em mim mesmo? Não, obrigado.

O Gryffindor grunhiu algo, percebendo que Draco começava a ficar desconfortável.

— Potter... o que aconteceu aqui? Porque você está no banheiro dos monitores Slytherin? E... - a voz dele falhou, no momento em ia questionar sobre a evidente nudez de ambos.

Harry sorriu divertido.

— Não se lembra?

Draco estreitou os olhos. Lembrava-se de ter escapado da festa, de vagar pelo corredor, de cair no chão e permanecer alucinando no piso frio. Então tivera um sonho com... um sonho... sonho...

Não!

— Não foi...?

— Não. Eu te avisei.

Na verdade, Draco não se lembrava de praticamente nada da noite anterior. Tinha a impressão de que tudo fora muito mais intenso do que os outros sonhos, mas... não se recordava dos detalhes.

— Potter... você...

De repente ondas de raiva e indignação encheram o jovem Slytherin. Sua expressão ficou tão grave e séria, que deixou Potter na defensiva.

— ... se aproveitou de mim!

Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto sua boca ficava com um estranho gosto amargo.

— Malfoy...

— Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? - o tom de voz soava mais estridente a cada segundo.

— Eu...

— Potter, você ficou rondando as masmorras... eu estava bêbado! Não sabia o que fazia! Isso é monstruoso! Seu... maníaco!

— Escuta... você sonha comigo! - o moreno acusou, satisfeito por fazer o loiro corar sem jeito.

— Com o que eu sonho ou deixo de sonhar não é de sua maldita conta! Isso não te dá o direito de... de... maldição!

O rosto de Harry Potter ficou cinza. De todas as reações possíveis que imaginara para o loiro, aquela fúria quase desesperada não era uma delas.

— Malfoy... me escuta...

Mas Draco não deu ouvidos. Agarrou sua capa e enrolou-a de qualquer jeito ao redor do corpo. Não se preocupou com as outras peças de roupa, apenas se precipitando para fora do banheiro.

Harry não fez nenhum gesto para impedi-lo. Estava surpreso demais para sequer se mover.

Aquilo brilhando nos olhos cinzentos eram lágrimas?

De repente O Garoto Que Viveu sentiu que havia estragado tudo...

HPDM

Draco não queria chorar! Não queria!

Mas...

Doía muito. Tanto...

O loiro sentia-se arrasado. Pior ainda, usado. Como Harry Sempre Ajo Politicamente Correto Potter pudera fazer aquilo? Era baixo... era vil!

Claro, Draco não se importaria nem um pouco se fosse com outra pessoa. Ele não tinha remorso algum em arrasar outra pessoa. Muito menos em usar outra pessoa. Mas a coisa mudava de figura quando ele era a vítima.

Mas Potter se aproveitara de sua fraqueza. Num momento delicado.

Ora, Draco não negaria que sonhava mesmo com aquilo. Tudo o que mais desejava desde que deixara de ser criança e se tornara aquele adolescente confuso e meio perdido.

Queria Potter. Queria senti-lo, estar entre os braços dele. E agora estava tudo estragado.

Na noite anterior estivera com ele. e eles haviam feito sexo. No entanto Draco mal se recordava. Não se lembrava do que devia ter sido a primeira, especial e inesquecível vez de ambos.

“Merda!”

Não era muito Malfoy e nem muito Slytherin deixar-se levar pelos sentimentos, e por pensamentos tão românticos. Que se danasse! No momento ele queria apenas ser Draco, e curtir sua decepção.

Por pura sorte, o loiro não cruzou com ninguém, enquanto corria pelo corredor. Com imenso alívio adentrou a sala comunal da casa da Serpente e pulou alguns estudantes que estavam largados pelo chão e pelo sofá, recuperando-se da festa.

Como um foguete disparou para seu quarto, feliz porque como monitor podia ter seu próprio dormitório, separado dos demais.

Mal desabou na cama, e percebeu que alguém entrava logo em seguida. Sabia muito bem quem era.

— Pansy, eu não estou no clima.

— Querido, levando em consideração que você acabou de chegar, vestindo apenas sua capa e com essa cara... eu diria que tem alguma coisa errada nessa sua afirmação.

— Me dê alguns anos e eu me recuperarei. Então conversaremos sobre isso. Prometo. - Draco evitava encarar a Slytherin.

— Por mais que a palavra de um Malfoy seja confiável, não vou aceitá-la neste caso, Draco querido.

— Está sendo inconveniente, Pansy. Mais do que o normal.

A garota rolou os olhos sem aborrecer-se de verdade.

— Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga que está tudo bem. Eu irei embora.

Torcendo os lábios, Draco moveu a mão como se enxotasse uma mosca, querendo dizer que Pansy devia ir embora.

— Acho que ouvi Blaise chamando você.

Pansy suspirou parecendo desistir. Ela conhecia Draco muito bem e sabia o que fazer para convence-lo a se abrir. Bastava não dar importância. Nada irritava mais o outro do que não ter toda a atenção.

— Você venceu, querido. Quando achar que está preparado...

Antes que a garota saísse, Draco praguejou e apertou ainda mais a capa ao redor de seu corpo.

— Quer saber mesmo, Pansy? É tudo culpa daquele Cabeça Rachada!

Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha, e foi a única coisa que demonstrou sua surpresa. Sabia que Draco nutria uma paixão secreta pelo Gryffindor. Alias, quase toda Slytherin sabia disso (apesar de ser um dos mais bem guardados segredos...).

E fazia um bom tempo que Draco não se referia a Potter com aquelas palavras, e naquele tom de voz...

Intuindo que seria uma longa conversa, a jovem bruxa sentou-se na cama e lançou um dos seus olhares mais compreensivos a Draco Malfoy.

— Diga, Draco. Você vai se sentir melhor. O que foi que Potter fez dessa vez? Tiveram algum duelo? Ele o ofendeu de novo? Ou...

Pansy perdeu a voz ao presenciar algo que nunca imaginara antes. Ao invés de responder, o loiro a sua frente começara a chorar. Chorar de maneira sentida, como ela não achava ser possível.

Não haviam soluços nem sons engasgados. Apenas as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto pálido. Apenas as lágrimas e... uma infinita tristeza nos olhos cinzentos.

A coisa devia ser mesmo grave. Afinal, Malfoys não choram. Não daquele jeito...

HPDM

Por melhores intenções que Harry Potter poderia ter, elas não valeram de nada. Pois Malfoy apenas se afastou, evitando-o de todas as maneiras possíveis. E quando era inevitável, como o Grande Salão ou as aulas divididas por Gryffindor e Slytherin, Draco sempre estava cercado por sua (agora mais do que nunca) inseparável corte.

Aos poucos a vontade de esclarecer tudo foi se enfraquecendo. Talvez Harry tivesse confundido tudo.

Talvez os sentimentos de Malfoy não fossem tão verdadeiros quanto quisera acreditar. Por mais ofendido (e com razão) que Draco pudesse estar, não fazia sentido ele se recusar a ouvir as desculpas de Harry, ou pelo menos saber as razões que fizeram Harry agir daquela maneira.

No entanto Draco apenas se afastara total e completamente. Não havia mais as provocações infantis, nem a hostilidade não disfarçada. Restara apenas a fria indiferença, como se Harry nem sequer existisse.

Isso e os olhares assassinos da maior parte dos Slytherins. O Menino Que Viveu intuiu que deviam saber o que acontecera e que consequentemente tomaram as dores do loiro como sua.

Ótimo.

Como se não fosse o suficiente.

No fim das contas Harry Potter acabou por desistir, achando que na verdade Draco era mimado e infantil o bastante para não aceitar a voz da razão. E que no fim das contas aqueles sonho não passavam de uma doentia obsessão do loiro, que ao defrontar-se com a realidade de seus devaneios não a superara.

E como dizem por aí, o tempo é o melhor remédio.

Com o passar dos dias e semanas, com a preocupação com os estudos e crescentes investidas do Lorde das Trevas, Harry Potter desistiu de tentar se entender com Draco Malfoy, por mais que seu corpo ansiasse repetir a dose. Por mais que se esforçasse para afastar os pensamentos luxuriosos e preocupados.

Por mais que desejasse ficar com Draco, o Gryffindor simplesmente desistiu.

— A vida tem estado muito calma, não acham? - Rony questionou enquanto enfiava um bocado de mingau de laranja na boca.

— Hn... - Harry concordou pensativo, revirando seu mingau com a colher.

— Você diz isso porque os Slytherins não nos provocam como antes. - Rony balançou a cabeça para Hermione, sua namorada - Não entendo... Você-Sabe-Quem está agindo mais do os outros anos juntos... eles deveriam estar se pavoneando por aí.

— E quem se importa? Pensei que o ano seria terrível... mas tem o que? Uns dois meses que eles andam quietinhos... acho que estão planejando algo grande.

— Rony, pra você eles sempre estarão planejando algo grande.

Harry desligou-se da conversa entre seus dois melhores amigos. Dois meses desde aquela festa? Todo esse tempo desde que tivera Draco Malfoy em seus braços?

Merda! Parecia que fora ontem! A sensação do corpo quente junto ao seu e dos lábios deliciosos grudados ao seus ainda era muito vívida. Muito latente.

Furioso, O Menino Que Viveu enfiou uma generosa colherada de mingau na boca, jurava a si mesmo que tiraria Draco Malfoy da cabeça, custasse o que custasse.

“Ele não veio tomar o café hoje... será que aconteceu alguma coisa?”

Hum... seu plano de não se preocupar estava dando maravilhosamente errado.

HPDM

Draco entrou na sala de esperas de Madame Pomfrey e franziu a sobrancelhas.

— Pansy... o que está fazendo aqui?

A garota estava tão pálida que parecia que ia desmoronar a qualquer minuto. Parecia pior do que Draco. O incrível era o nervosismo estampado na face de Pansy.

Nervosa? Pansy? Ok, se acostumara a vê-la irritante, insuportável, pegajosa, impaciente e até mesmo pedante. Mas nervosa? A ponto de retorcer as mãos e evitar encarar Draco?

— Não acordei me sentindo bem... e você?

O loiro sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Também... minha pressão parece baixa. Acho que exagerei estudando poções extras ontem...

Hã? O loiro estava suavizando as coisas, isso sim. Ele acordara com um enjôo danado, mal tendo tempo de alcançar o banheiro antes de vomitar o que restara de seu jantar. E sua pressão estivera tão baixa, que quase ficara sem sentidos.

Mas aquilo não vinha ao caso, claro. Um Malfoy não passa tão mal assim jamais.

— Ficou estudando poções ontem?

— Severus me passou algumas poções interessantes mas complicadas... uma delas faz muito vapor...

— Oh.

Os dois se calaram. Pansy continuou revirando as mãos nervosamente, enquanto Draco analisava as próprias unhas. O loiro não estava realmente preocupado. Acreditava que estava sob efeito de vapor de poção, e quem sabe não conseguisse de lambuja alguns dias de folga com Madame Pomfrey?

Porém com menos de trinta segundos de tanto nervosismo, Draco começou a se preocupar pela saúde da Slytherin. Sem contar que era muito irritante o fato dela torcer tanto as mãos.

Quando deu por si, Draco também estava estralando seus dedos.

— Pansy... - ele começou com a voz arrastada - o que você está sentindo?

A pergunta que deveria ser simples teve o incrível poder de um Petrificus Totalus. A garota enrijeceu o corpo e deixou escapar um suave lamento.

— É tão grave assim? - Draco parecia incrédulo que Pansy pudesse estar mesmo doente. Agora não acreditava mais que a garota queria apenas uma dispensa das aulas.

— Oh... eu... acordei meio enjoada... e com a pressão baixa.

— Eu também.

— Draco... estou... atrasada... isso nunca aconteceu antes.

O loiro demorou apenas um segundo para entender do que Pansy estava falando. Era daquilo... que deixava as garotas irritadas e insuportáveis por um certo período do mês.

— Você está tentando me dizer que...

— Ai, Draquinho... acho que estou grávida!

Ok. Podem soar o alarme. O mundo bruxo está entrando em colapso total. Pansy Parkinson, uma adolescente de apenas 16 grávida? Wow. A teoria ‘Slytherins são espertos’ acabara de descer pelo ralo...

— Tem certeza?

— Ainda não. Por isso estou aqui... comecei a sentir esses enjôos a uns dois dias... e como minha regra não veio... Merlin... se minha mãe descobre isso... ela arranca meu couro e faz um par de botas com ele.

— Acalme-se. Você nem mesmo tem certeza de nada.

— Tem razão.

Apesar de concordar, a garota não relaxou. Permaneceu tensa, parando somente de retorcer as mãos, para alívio do loiro.

— E a culpa é toda sua... - Draco continuou depois de uma pausa quase dramática - Quem mandou ir pra cama com Blaise e não se precaver?

Pansy gemeu e não encarou Draco.

— Eu te ensinei dúzias de feitiços protetores, não foi? Bem feito por se deixar levar pelo fogo.

— Muito obrigada por seu apoio...

— Disponha. Sempre que precisar estou a disposição.

— Pelos meus cálculos aconteceu na festa de iniciode trimestre... o que é que eu vou fazer...?

Draco sentiu uma arrepio ao ouvir sobre a festa Slytherin que comemorava o iniciodo primeiro trimestre. Não queria lembrar-se daquele desastre em sua vida. Porém disfarçou o seu desagrado.

— Pansy, não me pergunte. Como é que eu posso saber? Nunca engravidei nenhuma garota antes.

A jovem bruxa fez uma expressão tão magoada, que acabou condoendo Draco. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou. Depois colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga, na melhor forma de consolo.

— Não seja paranóica. Esqueceu que você é uma Slytherin? Não devia sofrer em antecipação.

Pansy balançou a cabeça concordando. Draco ia comentar sobre a demora de Madame Pomfrey em atendê-los quando a porta da enfermaria abriu a enfermeira chegou.

Parecia desgostosa, porque recebera alguns Hufflepuff segundanistas que haviam sofrido um acidente na aula de poções. Snape pegara pesado, pra variar.

— Olá, garotos. Senhor Malfoy, não vou lhe dar uma dispensa por um simples mal estar, senhorita Parkinson, venha comigo para alguns exames.

Draco ficou indignado com a atitude da enfermeira. Como assim, um simples mal estar? Não fora somente um simples mal estar.

— Acordei passando realmente mal. Exijo um exame completo!

A enfermeira suspirou condescendente.

— Senhor Malfoy... tenho experiência em afirmar que o senhor tem certa... tendência a exagerar alguns fatos. Ou estou errada?

Draco não respondeu, mas fez uma careta que expressava seu pensamento nem um pouco feliz. E daí que ele enfeitava um pouquinho as coisas? Ainda assim tinha o direito de ser examinado como todos os outros alunos.

A expressão determinada do garoto convenceu Papoula a ceder. Não adiantava brigar com Draco Malfoy.

— Está bem. Venham comigo. Os dois.

Pansy levantou-se de um salto mas sentiu uma tontura. Seu rosto ficou pálido e ela procurou se apoiar em algo.

Draco percebeu a situação da garota e tratou de erguer-se para ampará-la (Malfoys são antes de tudo verdadeiros cavalheiros) no entanto também sentiu-se mal e acabou usando o corpo da garota para amparar-se.

Papoula franziu as sobrancelhas ao observar os dois garotos que apoiavam-se um no outro. Percebeu que talvez Draco Malfoy não estivesse enfeitando seu estado de saúde.

— Pelo visto ambos andaram aprontando alguma, não foi?

Os Slytherins permaneceram quietos, porque o mundo girava muito para que tivessem segurança de abrir a boca sem correr o risco de vomitar todo o café da manhã, que aliás, não haviam ingerido.

HPDM

— Eu sempre soube que morreria jovem... e tão lindo...

— Oh, Draco...

Pansy observou o loiro deitado no leito ao lado do seu, com uma mão teatralmente apoiada na testa e a outra sobre o coração agarrando com força o pano da blusa.

Ninguém vencia Draco Malfoy nos quesitos ‘drama’ e ‘auto exaltação’. Porém a garota agradecia a presença do loiro, pois com toda as suas besteiras infantis e mimadas, acabara distraindo-a de suas preocupações.

Draco era um amigão. Por mais que tentasse não demonstrar.

O dia estava chegando ao fim, e ambos permaneciam repousando na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Pomfrey achara melhor deixá-los em observação a liberá-los sem ter a certeza do que os afligia.

Pela manhã realizara todos os exames e testes que Draco achara-se no direito de fazer (e o loiro insistira que Pansy deveria fazer os mesmos), então a enfermeira saíra para analisar o resultado dos mesmos.

E não voltara ainda.

Haviam recebido um lanche leve pela manhã (e nenhum dos dois tivera estômago para ingerir) e um almoço reforçado. Esse sim, muito bem vindo, apesar de Pansy colocar tudo para fora instantes depois, fazendo Draco enjoar também (ele não podia ver ninguém passando mal).

O Slytherin começava a se sentir entediado, quando junto com o café da tarde, surgiram Madame Pomfrey e Albus Dumbledore. E os adultos pareciam sérios demais para a situação.

“Então estou mesmo morrendo... que crime contra o Mundo Bruxo... ele nunca vai se recuperar desta perda...”

O pensamento refletiu no rosto fino de Draco, e foi o suficiente para fazer os olhos do diretor brilharem divertidos. Ali estava uma situação deveras interessante.

— Garotos, eu tinha razão quando disse que vocês estavam aprontando. Aqui estão os resultados dos testes.

— Eu vou morrer?

— Não senhor Malfoy - Dumbledore sorriu - Pelo menos não de acordo com o resultado.

O mundo bruxo estava salvo! Salvo!!

— Então estou liberado? - ele queria dar o fora antes de saber sobre Pansy. Sabia que se ela estivesse grávida seria uma barra, e Draco precisava se preparar psicologicamente para apoiá-la.

— Ainda não, senhor Malfoy - foi Papoula quem interferiu.

— O que eu tenho?

Draco começou a desesperar. Não acreditava que tivesse realmente alguma coisa, a não ser poção aspirada em excesso.

Mas para Madame Pomfrey ter trazido o diretor de Hogwarts até ali... Draco não se lembrava de Dumbledore visitar algum aluno na enfermaria a não ser Harry Potter, claro.

Merda! Não pense nele!

Papoula suspirou e olhou demoradamente para Pansy depois para Draco.

— Não vejo como dizer isso sem chocá-los. Foi uma providência fazer todos os exames, senhor Malfoy. Assim pudemos descobrir que ambos... que vocês dois estão grávidos.

Pansy gemeu e fechou os olhos com força. Seu mundo acabara de ruir.

Draco deu uma risadinha que soou um tanto histérica.

— Não posso estar grávido. Eu Sou Um Garoto... caso não tenham percebido.

— Percebemos sim, senhor Malfoy. Casos de gravidez masculina são raros, mas não impossíveis. - Pomfrey explicou - Nesse século, que eu saiba, ocorreram dois casos. O senhor acaba de se tornar o terceiro.

Pansy que abrira os olhos ao ouvir a enfermeira se dirigir a Draco com a explicação do que Draco poderia estar sofrendo. Então o loiro também estava grávido? Era tão absurdo que soara ridículo.

— Não posso estar... grá... vi... grávi... do.

Era difícil até pronunciar a palavra. O Slytherin sentia-se a beira de um surto. Ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos, era um garoto e filho de uma família bruxa tradicionalíssima... estou ferrado!

— Senhor Malfoy, vocês estão grávidos. Aceite isso. Pelo resultado dos testes calculamos aproximadamente dois meses pra ambos.

Dois meses? A maldita festa... não!

Parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos do loiro, Dumbledore questionou:

— Precisamos saber quem são os pais.

Pansy gemeu algo, logo sendo ecoada por Draco.

— É importante, senhor Malfoy, senhorita Parkinson. Dadas as circunstâncias, teremos que avisar os pais dessas crianças, eles precisam saber do que está acontecendo.

Atuais circunstâncias... Draco sorriu amargo. Traduza como ‘jovens Slytherins filhos de Comensais da Morte’.

Beleza. Agora estava definitivamente morto. Seu pai arrancaria sua cabeça quando descobrisse. Aah, claro, haveriam Cruciatus e muita tortura antes (e alguém tinha dúvida?)... depois que sofresse mais do que o suficiente, Lucius o presentearia com a morte...

Não parecia um futuro promissor.

Pansy observou Draco. Tinham o mesmo pensamento.

— Madame Pomfrey - a voz do loiro sou muito macia - acho que será um choque para os... pais... tanto quanto foi pra nós...

— Senhor Malfoy não pense que...

— Não! Deixe-nos apenas conversar com eles antes...

De repente a idéia de contar àquilo a Harry Potter na presença de Madame Pomfrey e Albus Dumbledore lhe causava arrepios.

— Jamais...

— Calma, Papoula. Talvez seja uma boa idéia deixá-los explicar a situação aos outros dois garotos.

A enfermeira não gostou nem um pouco da reviravolta mas assentiu.

— Amanhã, quero a senhorita Parkinson e o pai da criança pela manhã nesta enfermaria. E... senhor Malfoy venha acompanhando pela tarde. Vocês estarão dispensados das aulas nestes horários.

— Conversaremos amanhã, crianças. Tudo será esclarecido amanhã. Papoula concorda comigo em liberá-los por hoje, afinal, gravidez não é doença. Nem mesmo no caso do senhor Malfoy, apesar de requerer maiores cuidados e muita atenção.

Estando dispensados, tanto Pansy quanto Draco saíram da enfermaria sob os olhares dos dois adultos, se bem que Madame Pomfrey parecia mais do que disposta a manter Draco Malfoy por ali, mais um tempo.

Os Slytherins caminharam pelo corredor lado a lado, sem ter muito o que dizer um ao outro.

Foi Pansy quem teve coragem de romper o silêncio.

— Draco, querido, isso está estranho. Nem parece a gente...

— Não posso estar grá... vido... vou pedir outro teste. Eu devia ter pedido outro teste.

— Você disse que acordou sentindo tonturas, como eu...

— E meio enjoado também.

— Madame Pomfrey disse que estamos de dois meses... a data quase exata da festa de inicio de trimestre. Isso quer dizer que... oh, Draco!

A garota concluíra o óbvio.

— O que vai fazer, Draquinho? Você está mais ferrado do que eu. Quando seu pai souber que você está esperando um filho de Harry Potter... vai pedir sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata!

Só então a profundidade do problema atingiu Draco com toda a intensidade.

Ele estava grávido! Carregava no ventre uma criança que fora concebida em uma noite inimaginável, e o outro pai, era nada mais nada menos do que Harry Eterno Inimigo do Lorde Das Trevas Potter.

Lorde das Trevas que por sinal, era mestre de seu pai.

— Pansy... estou... morto...

Draco sentiu uma vertigem e teve que buscar apoio na garota, para evitar que caísse. E dessa vez, a tontura não fora causada por sua provável gravides... e sim com as conseqüências dela...


	3. Chapter 3

— Potter, por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu estou grávido e nós vamos ter um filho. - a voz arrastada ecoou alto no local.

Silêncio, foi a única resposta que obteve.

Então as costas muito eretas do Slytherin caíram, como se seus ombros pesassem uma tonelada, e Draco olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava sozinho em seu dormitório, resolvera matar aula e treinar uma maneira de dizer aquela terrível tragédia para Harry Potter. Treinar na frente do espelho era fácil. Enfrentar o Gryffindor frente a frente seriam outros quinhentos.

— O que achou? - Draco perguntou para seu reflexo.

— Patético. - respondeu o espelho, mostrando ao loiro um nariz empinado e uma expressão de desprezo.

— Imbecil!

— Está falando de si mesmo...

Muito irritado Draco deu as costas ao espelho e saiu do quarto. A verdade é que estava enrolando. Tinha que tomar logo uma atitude.

Nesse momento Pansy e Blaise deveriam estar visitando Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria, e depois do almoço seria a vez de Draco e... Potter.

Por puro azar, Slytherins e Gryffindors não dividiriam nenhuma aula pela manhã, e por isso mesmo o loiro não estava preocupado com sua falta. No momento a prioridade era rondar as escadas e falar com Harry Potter.

E enrolar seria pior.

Decidindo-se, Draco encheu-se de coragem e saiu das masmorras indo em direção às escadas. Era hora de troca de períodos e os alunos passariam por ali logo, logo.

Ele não se enganou.

Em pouco tempo os alunos invadiram o local, e Draco não teve problema algum em descobrir uma cabeça de cabelos rebeldes. “Rebeldes? Completamente despenteados, isso sim. Espero que meu filho não tenha cabelos tão ruins. Sinceramente...”

O problema era que Harry não estava sozinho, vinha seguido pelo Pobretão e pela Sangue Ruim.

Quase entrou em pânico. Ele jamais falaria uma coisa daquelas na frente dos dois. Era hora de fugir.

Não!

Não podia fugir. Precisava dar um jeito em sua situação.

Respirando fundo, o loiro avançou até parar em frente ao trio dourado. Imediatamente Ron e Mione se colocaram na defensiva, apenas esperando que Draco os ofendesse (Ron com as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas, pronto para revidar no soco se fosse preciso), porém Harry fitou Draco com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, sem deixar de mostrar surpresa no rosto (principalmente pela audácia do príncipe Slytherin em enfrentá-los sem a presença de Crabbe e Goyle... a verdade é que Draco havia se esquecido completamente de seus armár... Er... Amigos).

Vendo-se na mira dos inquisidores olhos verdes, Draco perdeu toda a coragem. Pra não ficar muito feio pro seu lado, torceu o nariz e fez uma careta para o moreno.

— Esse seu cabeção está me incomodando!

E deu meia volta indo embora com toda a dignidade de que foi capaz.

— Que doninha irritante! - Ron estourou - Eu sabia que esse silêncio era pura fachada. Parece que o Malfoy voltou com força total.

— Ron, eu não diria que chamar Harry de cabeção seja a pior de todas as coisas que Malfoy já disse...

— Mione, você nunca fica do meu lado?

Harry sorriu ao ouvir a discussão amigável. Depois virou o rosto bem a tempo de ver uma cabeça loira desaparecer entre a massa de alunos.

Por um segundo o jovem Gryffindor imaginou que o loiro estava ali por um outro motivo, que não ofendê-lo...

E enganara-se redondamente.

Entrementes, Draco fugiu até chegar à segurança das masmorras, onde encostou-se na parede fria e suspirou lenta e profundamente.

— Merda, Draco, isso não foi muito bonito. - repreendeu-se desanimado. Instintivamente passou a mão pela barriga - Bebê, acabei de me decidir, nós podemos nos virar muito bem sozinhos...

Draco levantou a cabeça e fitou o teto alto.

— Vou dizer a Dumbledore que não me lembro quem é o outro pai. - A mão continuava alisando o próprio ventre - Direi que foi uma farra e tanto...

Desanimado, deixou o corpo escorregar. Sentou-se no chão frio, abraçando as próprias pernas.

— A quem quero enganar? Aquele velho nunca vai acreditar em mim... É mais fácil me entregarem uma poção da verdade...

Não havia escolha: era falar com Potter sozinho ou falar com Potter na presença do diretor e de Madame Pomfrey.

— Eu gostaria de saber como Pansy está se saindo...

Draco não se preocupava em ficar no corredor frio e vazio das masmorras. Nenhum professor se aventurava por ali (a não ser Snape, e seu padrinho nunca o repreenderia).

Agora tinha de esperar até o almoço... E seria seu prazo final.

As horas passaram com mais rapidez do que Draco gostaria. Quando deu por si já era hora de ir para almoçar. Mesmo que o loiro não sentisse fome alguma, não podia deixar de levantar do chão frio e caminhar para o Grande Salão, como se fosse para a sua própria execução.

Mal se sentou a mesa Slytherin e sentiu um olhar pesar sobre si. Não precisou nem de um segundo pensamento para saber que Harry Potter lhe encarava do outro lado do salão. O problema era que Draco não queria travar uma batalha visual com ninguém.

Muito menos com o pai de seu filho.

Filho... Tivera a notícia no dia anterior, mas a verdade é que era cada vez mais fácil pensar naquela coisinha dentro de si como sendo um ser vivo, um futuro bebê, sua descendência...

Com muito esforço conseguiu comer alguma coisa super leve, dedicando muita atenção à sobremesa.

Notou, com certo receio, que Pansy não voltara ainda. Nem Blaise. Conversa demorada...

Pouco a pouco os alunos terminavam de comer e saiam, indo reunir suas coisas para as aulas do período da tarde. Quando restavam poucas pessoas, Draco finalmente ergueu a cabeça, vendo Harry Potter sozinho, do outro lado, sem o irritante Pobretão e a chata da Sangue Ruim.

Oportunidade de Ouro!

Destemido, levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou em passos largos até a mesa Gryffindor.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver Malfoy vindo até ele. Se o loiro pretendia ofendê-lo novamente ia se arrepender...

Porém Draco ficou olhando para Harry, com o rosto muito corado, abrindo e fechando a boca aparentemente sem conseguir falar nada.

Não posso, Draco pensou angustiado, Não posso fazer isso.

Pela segunda vez no dia deu meia volta e escapou de perto de Harry, que apenas observou, cada vez mais intrigado com a atitude sem aparente explicação.

Ao invés de voltar para as masmorras, Draco caminhou até o lago, onde se jogou sentado sobre a grama e ficou observando a água estagnada.

Bancara o bobo mais uma vez, mas era tão difícil dizer a Harry Potter que teriam um filho. Perguntou-se se com Pansy fora tão complicado...

Provavelmente não, e por bons motivos. Primeiro, ela era uma garota. Segundo, namorava Blaise há algum tempo... Terceiro, o pai do filho de Pansy não era inimigo dela desde o primeiro ano na escola.

Desesperado, o Slytherin escondeu o rosto nos joelhos e abraçou as pernas.

— Merda Potter! Você ferrou minha vida. Definitivamente. - o loiro desabafou.

— E posso saber como foi que eu fiz isso?

Draco literalmente caiu pra trás de susto. Esparramou-se sobre a grama macia, pego de surpresa pela aproximação sorrateira do moreno.

— Po... Potter! - os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram.

— O que está acontecendo? - Harry sentou-se ao lado de Draco na grama.

O Slytherin continuou deitado, apenas moveu as mãos e começou a acariciar o próprio estômago.

— Madame Pomfrey quer falar com a gente agora a tarde. Dumbledore nos dispensou das aulas...

Harry ajeitou os ósculos na ponta do nariz.

— O que? Por quê?

— Eu... Nós... Hum.

E lá se ia a coragem do loiro embora.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa. Alguma coisa grave, não é, Malfoy?

— Ah, óbvio. Finalmente usou seu cérebro?

— Por mais que eu me esforce - Harry suspirou - a única coisa que eu me lembro de ter acontecido entre nós foi aquela noite... Há dois meses atrás...

Relutante, Draco sentou-se a moda oriental. Manteve as mãos espalmadas apoiadas sobre a grama e evitou olhar para o Gryffindor.

— Eles descobriram? - Harry perguntou com receio.

— De certa forma...

— Malfoy, o que quer que esteja lhe perturbando, não vou poder ajudar, - Harry queria mesmo ajudar - se não me disser. De qualquer maneira, precisamos falar sobre isso. Você me evitar esses dois meses foi...

— Pare. Não quero ouvir sermões! E não pense que estou feliz com tudo isso! Ainda acho que você é um tarado indecente que ataca pobres estudantes inocentes.

Harry corou.

— E desde quando ‘inocente’ pode ser usado para descrever você?

— Eu não preciso ouvir isso! - Draco fez menção de se levantar. Mas então se lembrou de que ainda não falara com o moreno sobre o filho deles... acabou se aquietando e permanecendo sentado.

Harry estranhou a atitude. No mínimo era pra Malfoy estar lhe gritando ofensas e indo embora, não era pra ele ficar sentado, quieto e, pior, com aquela expressão em seu rosto.

— Você foi muito sacana comigo aquela noite Potter. - reclamou o loiro em voz baixa.

Harry sabia muito bem daquilo. Arrependia-se muito por ter se deixado levar pela libido, ao invés de ouvir a voz da razão. Desse modo não teria destruído todas as chances de um futuro relacionamento com o loiro...

Apesar disso não pode evitar rebater:

— Você também queria aquilo... Você me disse...

— Claro. Queria muito... - Draco tinha consciência do quanto estava se expondo mas, agora que chegara até ali, não ia recuar. Não ia parar ou sua coragem desapareceria para sempre - ... Queria tanto que doía, Potter. Era um sonho, mas... Malfoys não sonham com coisas assim... Então eu estava perdido... Eu achei que... Merda! Você estragou a coisa que eu mais desejava. E o pior? Eu mal me lembro do aconteceu, afinal, estava caindo de bêbado!

Harry sentiu-se um lixo. O loiro não fazia sentido algum, e ao mesmo tempo fazia todo o sentido do mundo. E nada prepararia o Garoto Que Viveu para a sinceridade clara e sem artifícios estampada no rosto fino do loiro a sua frente.

— Sinto muito.

— Sei.

— Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, voltaria. Mas não posso, então temos que seguir em frente, Malfoy.

— Não é tão simples assim, Cabeça Rachada! - Draco explodiu - Não é nada fácil seguir em frente! Mesmo que eu não me recorde direito do que aconteceu naquele banheiro, isso não muda o fato de que aconteceu. E... Agora... Tem conseqüências...

Harry não entendeu a raiva contida, afinal de contas, como Malfoy poderia dizer que não era simples seguir em frente, se não haviam feito nada além disso nos últimos dias? Naqueles dois longos meses?

Então Draco levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu azul. Estava começando a esfriar, enquanto novembro avançava, junto com o outono.

— Eu... Estou grávido.

Harry Potter não entendeu bem o que Draco queria dizer com aquilo. Firmou os olhos verdes no perfil do Slytherin, mas o outro permanecia muito tenso, olhando o céu azul e alto.

Então a ficha caiu e uma pontada dolorosa afligiu o coração do moreno.

Como assim, grávido? Um bebê? - Draco estava dizendo que esperava um filho... Aquela noite? Uma noite apenas? E Draco era um garoto! Não podia engravidar! Ou podia...?

— Mas você é...

— Um garoto? Que bom que sabe disso. - Draco voltou-se para fitar Harry - Eu também me surpreendi, Potter, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que conversaria com a gente hoje... Por isso temos que ir a ala hospitalar.

Completamente confuso e perdido, Harry desviou o olhar e fixou o chão.

Pela primeira vez na vida, aconteceu algo que nunca sentira antes. Harry Potter entrou realmente em pânico. Não foi como se enfrentasse um Basilisco ou Voldemort...

Ele teve medo por encarar algo tão inusitado. Era um filho... Seu filho com Draco Malfoy, resultado de uma noite impensada onde o que falara mais alto foram os hormônios e o desejo de realizar uma antiga e proibida fantasia.

Harry Potter ficou assustado. E pessoas assustadas tomam medidas desesperadas.

— Malfoy... Você espera que eu acredite que esse filho é meu? Só porque dormimos juntos uma única vez? Não acha que eu vou cair nessa, não é?

Wow! Harry Potter, O Garoto Que Machuca, muito prazer.

Harry arrependeu-se da pergunta assim que ela saiu de seus lábios. Draco apenas arregalou os olhos e não comentou nada. No segundo seguinte fugia dali, como se fosse perseguido por um lobisomem.

O moreno pensou em segui-lo, mas mudou de idéia. Estava surpreso com seu próprio comportamento.

Crueldade não era algo que constasse em seu caráter. Porém, Draco Malfoy tinha aquele poder sobre ele: fazia com que perdesse a cabeça.

Poderia o loiro perdoá-lo? Harry queria aquele perdão?

— Um filho...

O Gryffindor deixou-se cair sobre a grama macia. Os olhos esmeralda buscaram socorro no infinito céu azul. Céu que Malfoy estivera observando a poucos instantes.

Fechando os olhos, Harry sentiu que precisava pensar.

Pensar muito.

HPDM

Draco nunca havia sentido aquela dor antes. Nada do que seu pai lhe fizera, nem toda a indiferença de sua mãe ou as desavenças com Gryffindors jamais doeram tanto quanto as palavras de Harry Potter.

O loiro sabia apenas que tinha de se afastar. Precisava ficar longe do moreno... Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa terrível e lhe machucasse.

Por sorte não esbarrou em nenhum aluno, todos pareciam estar nas salas de aula, para o período da tarde.

Quando deu por si, Draco percebeu que chegara a sala de espera da ala hospitalar. Ofegava e suava um pouco mas, também, correra mais do que um bando de centauros em um estouro!

Cansado e querendo recuperar o fôlego, sentou-se em um dos bancos e apoiou os braços sobre as pernas ligeiramente abertas.

Só então se permitiu pensar no que ocorrera.

Fora rejeitado. Claro, como se pudesse ser diferente.

Ah, dessa vez era diferente. Seu filho, a mais inocente das criaturas, fora rejeitado também.

— Não se preocupe, bebê. Disso eu entendo bem...

A voz do loiro soou indiferente e baixa, perdendo-se na sala vazia.

— E agora?

Com certeza Dumbledore obrigaria Potter a assumir aquela criança. Mas é claro que Draco não admitiria aquilo nunca. Seu orgulho falava mais alto e seu coração ferido também...

Então precisava de uma desculpa, para estar sozinho ali.

“Cérebro, pense em uma mentira. Uma boa mentira...”

Poderia dizer que a criança era resultado de uma festa orgíaca (e muito, diga-se de passagem) logo não tinha nem idéia de quem poderia ser o pai de seu filho. A não ser que todos os Slytherins resolvessem assumir esse posto.

Hum... Dramático demais.

Talvez pudesse dizer que sofrera um estupro, e depois fora vítima de um Obliviate... por isso não se lembrava do maníaco...

Er... Violento demais. O diretor não engoliria aquela nunca.

E se ele dissesse que aquela gravidez era resultado de uma poção mal administrada?

Opa! Olha a solução de todos os seus problemas! Ele diria que estava investigando receitas de poções por conta própria e num descuido lamentável acabara ingerindo uma delas que não sabia ser de gravidez...

Faria sua melhor expressão de vítima. Tinha certeza de que o diretor cairia naquela. E se perguntassem por que não dissera isso no dia anterior, Draco afirmaria que o choque fora muito grande, e ele agira de modo irracional, mas que recuperara a razão.

Só tinha que implorar a Merlin para que não cismassem de lhe dar uma poção da verdade... nesse caso estaria ferrado.

— Ótimo.

Resolvido esse problema, restava o menos agradável... A rejeição do Garoto Que Viveu... E que ainda doía pra caramba... Antes que Draco sufocasse com seu próprio sofrimento, a porta da enfermaria se abriu e Pansy passou por ela. Draco virou o rosto e quase praguejou.

Ficou em pé e aproximou-se da garota.

A Slytherin estava com uma aparência péssima! O rosto mostrava uma expressão cansada, com olhos fundos e vermelhos, parecia ter dormido mal.

— Pansy... O que aconteceu?

Draco esperou que Blaise saísse da enfermaria, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Cadê o Blaise?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Pansy jogou-se nos braços do loiro.

— Ele não vai assumir, Draco! Foi horrível...

O loiro arregalou os olhos, ficando mudo de espanto.

— Ele não foi às aulas... Pensei que estivesse aqui com você.

— Não! - Pansy chorava - Ele colocou a culpa toda sobre mim... Disse que a responsabilidade era... Minha por ser burra... E... Não usar proteção... Disse que... Não quer esse... Filho e...

Ela calou-se, mas continuou a chorar, com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Draco. O garoto sentia as lágrimas dela pingando em sua pele.

Maldito Blaise!

Acalmando-se um pouco Pansy levantou a cabeça e fitou Draco.

— Você... Também veio sozinho, querido... Potter não...

— Não.

Draco soou um pouco mais ríspido do que gostaria.

— O que faremos? Estamos fodidos, Draquinho.

— Como enrolou Madame Pomfrey?

— Eu... - ela deu uma risadinha amarela - disse que bebi uma poção de gravidez por engano...

O loiro quase caiu pra trás. Lá se fora sua desculpa perfeita e dera tanto trabalho pensar nela.

— E Dumbledore caiu nessa?

— Bem... Madame Pomfrey não acreditou muito e o diretor não está aí querido. Aliás, Madame Pomfrey diz que você deve esperar aqui, até o diretor chegar. Você e... o outro pai, que não está aqui...

— Merda.

— Você está bem, querido?

— Claro. E você? Vai sobreviver?

— Oh...

— Eu vou falar com Blaise.

— Não. Não quero que faça isso, Draco. Eu tenho o meu orgulho, apesar de tudo.

— Então irei matá-lo.

Pansy riu e afastou-se do loiro.

— Não posso deixar que mate Blaise. - vendo que o loiro ia reclamar, Pansy completou - Esse é um prazer que só eu tenho direito.

— Boa, garota.

— Quer que eu fique com você, querido, enquanto espera o diretor?

— Não. Vou tentar pensar em algo pra enganar aquele velho.

— Certo. A gente se fala.

Pansy soprou um beijinho na direção do garoto e saiu da sala de espera. Draco voltou para a cadeira onde estivera antes. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, encostando-a na parede.

Depois dessa precisariam mudar o slogan. Ao invés de Slytherins espertos e astutos, seriam rotulados de burros e azarados.

Se bem que o loiro era o mais inocente nessa história toda. Pansy realmente fora uma imbecil confiante de fazer sexo com Blaise sem nenhuma proteção. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a garota cairia do unicórnio, e aí estavam os resultados.

Mas Draco não! Ele não sabia que garotos podiam engravidar! (Hum... ele devia ser muito poderoso para acontecer tal coisa...) E mesmo que soubesse, não planejara passar aquela noite com Harry Potter.

Pelo contrário: acreditara que fora uma noite de devaneios e sonhos. E agora estava pagando um preço bem alto por sua atitude romântica. Merda.

E não podia fazer nada além de amargar seu futuro.

Porém sua preocupação imediata era encontrar uma boa desculpa para enganar o velho Dumbledore... já que a melhor que pensara fora plagiada sem querer por Pansy... O que ele diria agora?

Talvez devesse mandar a todos à merda, fugir da escola e ir se esconder em algum lugar onde seu pai não o encontrasse.

Oh!

O loiro sentiu como se um raio caísse sobre ele e o partisse ao meio.

Porque estava se preocupando tanto com coisas tolas como Potter e o diretor? Draco não viveria um segundo a mais, depois que Lucius descobrisse sobre aquela criança não planejada.

Bem, talvez deixasse vivê-lo o suficiente para duas ou três Cruciatus, e depois... Limparia a desonra do nome Malfoy aplicando um perfeito Avada bem entre seus lindos e expressivos olhos prateados.

Fim da história, fim do drama, fim da sua vida.

Pena que a criança inocente pagaria um preço tão alto pela concepção.

— Não!

Draco abriu os olhos e deu um salto. Quando Lucius descobrisse a situação, assassinaria seu filho, o próprio neto. E o loiro não queria uma coisa daquelas. Começava a pensar no bebê como uma pessoa, e mesmo que Potter não assumisse, ele não rejeitaria a criança.

Cuidaria dela. A protegeria.

E se deixasse aquela notícia se espalhar, nenhum dos dois teria a menor chance.

Precisava fugir de Hogwarts! E se possível da Grã-Bretanha, o mais rápido que conseguisse!

Momentaneamente tomando por uma sensação de pânico e urgência, Draco correu até a porta disposto a escapar dali antes que o velho diretor chegasse.

Porém antes que colocasse a mão sobre a maçaneta, a porta foi aberta por fora.

O coração do Slytherin deu um salto em seu peito. Fora pego!

No segundo seguinte percebeu-se na mira de dois grandes e determinados olhos verdes.

Harry Potter estava ali.


	4. Chapter 4

— Malfoy, precisamos conversar.

Draco engasgou com o ar enquanto lançava um olhar feroz para o Gryffindor. Se olhar matasse o moreno teria caído fulminado naquele momento.

Sem responder, o loiro colocou a mão sobre o peito de Harry e tentou empurrá-lo para que saísse da sua frente.

Harry nem mesmo se moveu.

— Já falou com o diretor?

— Saia.Da.Frente.

— Aonde você vai?

Frustrado por não conseguir tirar o moreno do caminho Draco praguejou e deu a volta.

— Como se atreve a me dirigir a palavra, desgraçado?

— Eu sei que fiz mal...

— Mal? MAL?! - Draco estava com os olhos arregalados e a face corada. - Não seja ridículo! Você me humilhou! E isso eu nunca perdoarei!

Potter ficou surpreso com a forte explosão. Sabia que Malfoy tinha um gênio terrível, mas nunca o vira tão furioso.

— Eu me assustei, tente entender...

— Há, há, há! - Draco debochou. - Você se sentiu assustado? E eu, Potter? Como acha que eu me senti quando soube que... Que estava...

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Acha que eu dei voltas num unicórnio de tanta alegria? Enganou-se completamente. Tão pouco foi fácil pra mim, mas eu não saí por aí agindo como um bastardo insensível!

O Gryffindor apenas permaneceu parado à porta, bloqueando-a ao mesmo tempo em que olhava Draco andar de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada. Uma bela fera enjaulada.

Ele ficava ainda mais bonito durante um acesso de raiva.

— Você foi um... Um...

Pouco a pouco a voz foi morrendo, e como se fosse vítima de uma mudança de humor muito proeminente, Draco ficou amuado.

Assombrado Harry percebeu que lágrimas se juntavam nos cantos dos olhos cinzentos. E ele quis secar aquelas lágrimas e impedi-las de cair.

— Desculpe, Malfoy. Você tem toda a razão, eu fui um bastardo e mereço seu rancor. Dessa vez eu realmente mereço, mas... Peço uma chance. Quero que me dê uma oportunidade de me redimir e mostrar que posso cuidar dessa criança, do meu filho.

— Nosso. Nosso filho. Você ajudou a fazer, mas ele está na minha barriga, por isso não seja tão possessivo.

Harry quase sorriu diante da voz arrastada e da atitude defensiva. Fechou a porta e avançou até sentar-se num dos bancos e recostar-se. Fez um sinal para que Draco se sentasse ao seu lado.

Depois de um minuto de hesitação o loiro obedeceu.

— Não pense que está tudo bem!

— Não penso. Sei que magoei você e vou lhe provar que apesar daquela coisa terrível que eu disse eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra.

— O que?

— Sei que o filho é meu.

— Ah, agora você sabe? Claro, meu herói Gryffindor. - debochou o loiro.

— Posso ver?

A pergunta pegou Draco de surpresa. Ele não entendeu a brusca mudança de assunto e o porque daquela questão. O que o moreno queria ver?

Notando a confusão do outro, Harry ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz e sorriu de um jeito que tirou o fôlego de Draco.

— Sua barriga. Já dá pra ver? Já está crescendo?

— Ah! - Draco corou - Não! Não está crescendo ainda... Eu acho que é cedo...

— E como você descobriu que estava grávido?

Pelo visto o irritante Cabeça Rachada já estava aceitando muito naturalmente tudo aquilo. Apesar de não querer, Draco começou a relaxar.

— Acordei passando mal e achei que fosse seqüela de umas pesquisas que eu andei fazendo.

— E eu posso ver?

— Já disse que não cresceu! - Draco corou outra vez. Que Gryffindor insistente!

— Mas eu quero ver mesmo assim...

Travaram uma batalha silenciosa, se encarando com determinação refletindo nas íris grises e obstinação brilhando nas íris verdes. Finalmente Draco se deu por vencido, abaixou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a blusa do uniforme corando muito e resmungando um tanto.

Harry deixou-se encantar. Realmente não havia nada de diferente no corpo do loiro. A pele era exatamente como Harry se lembrava: muito branca muito branca, como porcelana e perfeita, sem nenhum sinal. O abdômen magro, porém firme, não dava nenhuma indicação da atual condição do garoto.

Sem conter-se, Harry esticou a mão e tocou na pele macia e quente, deslizando-a pela extensão da barriga de Draco.

— É incrível... - disse com a voz transbordando sentimento - Um milagre...

Draco entreabriu os lábios sentindo toda a emoção e alegria de Harry. O Gryffindor estava sendo sincero quando dizia que se arrependia e que queria assumir aquele filho. Não conseguiu evitar retribuir o sorriso que Harry lhe dava.

Tirando a mão da pele quente, Harry recostou-se na cadeira e desviou os olhos. Na cabeça mil e uma idéias surgiram fazendo-o devanear sobre aquela criança e seu futuro.

Parecia um sonho. Justo ele que tanto desejara uma família iria consegui-la ao lado de quem menos imaginava: seu inimigo Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, ex-inimigo.

Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu e Dumbledore entrou na sala de espera da Ala Hospitalar.

Tinha um brilho nos olhos e não parecia nem um pouco surpreso em encontrar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy juntos.

— Senhor Malfoy, vejo que conseguiu falar com o outro pai da criança que tem nos preocupado desde ontem. Olá, Harry.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam sem dizer nada.

— Sim... Bem a tempo das explicações. Papoula disse que assim que eu chegasse deveríamos entrar. Estão prontos, rapazes?

— Sim, senhor. - Harry respondeu pelos dois.

Sem enrolar mais eles entraram e rumaram direto para a sala de Madame Pomfrey, onde a mulher terminava de ajeitar alguns papéis. Fez sinal para que os visitantes se acomodassem nas confortáveis cadeiras em frente à mesa.

Ela sim, sem sombra de dúvidas, ficou surpresa por saber que o outro pai do filho de Draco Malfoy era ninguém menos que Harry Potter. E não fez menção nenhuma de esconder o assombro.

— Senhor Potter! De todas as que o senhor aprontou nesses anos, esta supera a qualquer traquinagem.

— Papoula, eu não diria que... A atual situação seja resultado de uma traquinagem. - Dumbledore interferiu falando com diversão na voz.

— Hnf. Senhor Malfoy, nós vamos esclarecer tudo a respeito de sua gravidez. Tem alguma dúvida?

— Todas! - Draco respondeu ofendido. - Eu nem imaginava que isso poderia acontecer!

— Tenho certeza que o professor Binn deve ter mencionado algo durante as aulas de História da Magia.

— Ah, é? Então eu faltei a essa aula... - desconversou.

Harry virou os olhos e permaneceu calado. Também não prestava muita atenção nas aulas chatas do professor Binn.

Papoula ficou muito séria, cruzou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e olhou firme para Draco.

— Muito bem, senhor Malfoy. Vamos explicar tudo sobre gravidez masculina. Confesso que até então eu não entendia muito dessa condição, mas desde ontem procurei Madame Pince e pedi ajuda com alguns livros. Ela me recomendou ótimos.

— É perigoso?

Harry interrompeu o monólogo de Papoula atraindo a atenção dos presentes para si.

— Já vou chegar aí, senhor Potter. Como eu ia dizendo, bruxos grávidos são extremamente raros. Mas não impossíveis. Neste século existe o relato de duas ocorrências. Dois homens engravidaram, porém, nenhuma gestação foi até o fim. Ambos abortaram ao fim do quinto mês.

— Oh!

— Porque?

— Como vocês devem saber - foi Dumbledore quem falou - O corpo masculino não é preparado para uma gestação. No corpo de uma bruxa, a criança se desenvolve no útero, que tem utilidades extras para as bruxas, que não são necessárias para as pessoas sem magia.

— O bebê completa sua formação no quinto mês e é nesse período que começa a desenvolver sua própria magia. - Papoula tomou a palavra - O útero em uma mulher bruxa funciona como uma barreira de isolamento que mantém a magia do bebê separada da magia materna.

— É a proteção que a natureza encontrou, pois quando a magia da criança começa a ser desenvolvida pode entrar em conflito com a magia de quem a gera, no caso de um corpo masculino não existe essa ‘proteção’ pois não temos útero. - o diretor de Hogwarts completou a explicação.

— Por isso é perigoso? - Harry insistiu.

— Sim. Quanto mais forte for a magia do pai e da criança maiores são os riscos - Madame Pomfrey respirou fundo - As chances de aborto não são pequenas e na pior hipótese pode ocorrer a morte do gestante.

Draco engasgou com ar enquanto Harry arregalava os olhos e empalidecia. A situação era mais grave do que parecia.

— Não existe uma poção ou algum feitiço que ajude a diminuir os riscos professor?

— Infelizmente não sabemos, Harry. Foram apenas dois casos nesse século, isso não é suficiente para nos ajudar a entender tudo o que acontece durante uma gravidez masculina. Creio que não temos nada para atenuar essa preocupação.

Os garotos se entreolharam. O mais assustado, por mais incrível que parecesse, era o Gryffindor que se sentia mal por ser o grande culpado pela situação. Ele entendia perfeitamente sua responsabilidade na história.

Dumbledore recostou-se na cadeira. O diretor queria tranqüilizar os garotos. Claro que a situação era delicada, mas não precisava deixá-los em pânico.

— Tenham certeza que vamos monitorar cada segundo dos próximos meses para garantir que o senhor Malfoy e a criança tenham uma gestação segura e saudável. Vamos avisar os professores para que estejam a par da situação - Draco ficou lívido, o que fez o diretor completar depressa - Somente os professores, senhor Malfoy. Ninguém mais.

O alivio de Draco foi imenso. Ele limpou a garganta antes de falar com a voz arrastada:

— Meu pai... Não ficaria muito feliz em saber disso. - a afirmação veio seguida de uma careta. Não era nada fácil para Draco dizer uma coisa daquela na frente do Diretor, de Madame Pomfrey e de Potter, mas ele tinha que engolir o orgulho e pensar no que era melhor para seu filho.

— Tem minha palavra de que ele não será informado.

— Mas professor! E quando a barriga começar a crescer?

Draco virou os olhos e fez um gesto de impaciência na direção do Gryffindor.

— Não seja estúpido. Vou usar Glamour para disfarçar minha aparência. - e Draco continuou resmungando em voz baixa palavras como ‘Gryffindor’, ‘burrice’ e ‘filhote de Troll’.

— Harry, tenho certeza de que também saberá manter segredo. Duas vidas estão em jogo a partir de agora.

— Mas...

— Contudo serei compreensivo se quiser informar ao senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger.

— Ei! - o Slytherin sobressaltou-se ofendido. - Não quero que conte isso para ninguém! O filho é meu!

— É nosso. - Harry foi seco - Como você mesmo fez questão de deixar claro.

— Parem com isso! Essa criança não é um objeto que deve ser partilhado por vocês.

A repreensão de Madame Pomfrey fez os dois garotos corarem envergonhados.

— Tenho certeza de que o senhor Malfoy vai entender a necessidade de Harry conversar com seus dois melhores amigos - Draco não falou nada mas presenteou o Gryffindor com um olhar furibundo - Agora Papoula, poderia continuar com as explicações, por favor?

— Sobre o parto...

Nesse ponto Draco estremeceu. Cobriu o rosto pálido com uma mão parecendo sofrer muito.

— Vai doer?

Papoula e Dumbledore trocaram olhares que variavam entre total desanimo e completo divertimento.

— Não tenho experiência em partos masculinos, senhor Malfoy. Talvez...

— Ohhhh! - Draco afundou-se na cadeira e fez um gesto displicente na direção de Harry - Quero um transplante. Faça um transplante e passe essa criança para o corpo dele... Potter adora sentir dor.

Harry e Madame Pomfrey rolaram os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo. Dumbledore não disse nada parecendo incrivelmente solidário ao drama desempenhado por Draco.

— Sabemos que o senhor Malfoy tem baixa resistência à dor. No entanto sinto que esse ‘transplante’ seja impossível.

Imediatamente Draco endireitou-se na cadeira.

— Eu não estava falando sério. Jamais confiaria meu filho aos cuidados de um Gryffindor. Ainda mais desse aí.

— Nosso filho.

— Seria mais proveitoso se eu continuasse explicando sobre gravidez masculina, não acha, senhor Malfoy? - Papoula cortou a discussão de modo amuado.

— Desculpe. - falaram Draco e Harry ao mesmo tempo. O loiro não parecia nem um pouco arrependido, ao contrário do moreno.

— Espero ter deixado claro sobre o quinto mês. - esperou os jovens bruxos concordarem para continuar - Seu corpo sofrerá as mudanças que sofreria uma garota como inchaço, mudança repentina de humor, sonolência... Esses são os sintomas mais comuns nos dois primeiros meses. Depois poderá observar dificuldade respiratória conforme o bebê for se desenvolvendo porque ele empurra alguns órgãos em busca de espaço.

— Dói?

— Não, senhor Malfoy. Não dói. Apenas incomoda.

— Uma boa notícia então.

— Cuidaremos de um cardápio mais balanceado, e o senhor deve tomar cuidado com o peso. Gravidez não é desculpa para engordar mais do que o necessário e saudável para mãe e bebê.

— Claro que não! - Draco ficou horrorizado com a idéia de engordar.

— Mas não significa que deverá passar fome! Uma alimentação correta é fundamental para a saúde da criança!

Madame Pomfrey ficou furiosa com o simples pensamento de que Draco se recusasse a comer direito apenas para manter a forma. Imediatamente Harry interferiu.

— Eu vou vigiá-lo.

— Então podemos ficar tranqüilos até o quinto mês, Papoula?

— Acredito que sim, diretor. Meu medo é o momento em que o bebê começar a desenvolver sua própria magia. Esse é o ponto crítico. Essa é sua primeira gravidez, senhor Malfoy?

Draco fez uma cara tão feia para Madame Pomfrey que a coitada nem esperou resposta.

— Tem razão, que impertinência da minha parte. Estou acostumada a atender mães menos exóticas, por isso perguntei. Se sentir algo estranho, senhor Malfoy, qualquer coisa por menor que seja, entre em contato comigo ou com algum responsável que estiver por perto. Apesar de ter as mesmas características de uma gravidez feminina, tudo o que o senhor sentir será mais intenso sem a proteção de um útero.

— Até a dor? - Draco perguntou com voz sumida.

— Sim. - Madame Pomfrey foi impiedosa - Tudo será mais intenso e mais forte. Até a dor. Mais alguma dúvida?

— Minha mãe disse que teve estrias enquanto estava grávida, é verdade que isso pode acontecer?

Harry corou. Que tipo de dúvida era aquela?

Madame Pomfrey não achou estranha, muito pelo contrário. Ela abriu uma das gavetas e tirou um frasco com uma poção densa de cor escura.

— Beba isso uma vez por dia e não sofrerá com estrias. Ah, e essa poção também é importante para seus mamilos - nessa hora tanto Draco quanto Harry coraram muito, enquanto Dumbledore os observava com expressão de extremo divertimento - Pois eles vão escurecer e podem ficar sensíveis. É importante tomar essa poção que vai protegê-los e prepará-los para a hora da amamentação.

— Eu... Eu...

— Sim, senhor Malfoy. O senhor terá de amamentar.

— Oh!

— Essa outra poção - estendeu um vidro com um líquido transparente - é para o caso de sentir azia. Será comum também, mas deve beber apenas duas gotas em um copo com água e apenas uma vez ao dia. Entendeu?

— Sim, senhora.

— Mais alguma dúvida?

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, depois olharam para o diretor.

— Acho que não...

— Sobre sexo - Harry engasgou com saliva e tossiu de um jeito sufocado enquanto Draco arregalou os olhos e praguejou - Não há nada que impeça. Não existe perigo de machucar o bebê, desde que não tentem nada muito esquisito.

Harry achou que ia morrer sufocado, apesar do diretor lhe dar uns tapinhas nas costas. Era impossível corar mais do que já estava.

Draco se perguntou se lançasse uma imperdoável naquela mulher inconveniente seria mandado grávido para Azkaban ou teriam misericórdia por causa do filho que esperava.

Indiferente ao incomodo causado aos garotos, Madame Pomfrey seguiu uma longa e aparentemente infinita explanação sobre o que era ou não saudável durante uma gestação. Metade das coisas Draco não ouviu, a outra metade fez de conta que não ouviu.

Harry não fez diferente...

— Isso é o suficiente.

Graças aos Céus!

— Harry, eu aconselharia a encontrar um jeito de ambos manterem constante contato para o caso de uma emergência.

O Gryffindor assentiu para o diretor já pensando nas moedas encantadas que usaram com a AD no ano anterior. Ainda tinha a sua guardada e acreditava que Hermione devia conseguir alguma para entregar a Draco.

— Ótimo garotos. Senhor Malfoy, tudo dará certo. Você vai ver.

Aquele foi o sinal dizendo que a reunião estava encerrada.

Aliviados, os jovens bruxos saíram o mais rápido possível, deixando Dumbledore e Papoula sozinhos para, certamente, discutirem sobre a gravidez de Draco.

No corredor ambos pararam sem coragem de se encarar ou de puxar conversa. Estavam muito envergonhados para isso, principalmente pelo fim da conversa com Madame Pomfrey. Fora tão estranho...

E os dois iam ficando assim, quietos, quando uma voz irritada chegou até eles.

— Eu sabia! Eu tinha certeza de que essa Doninha tinha feito alguma coisa com você, Harry!

Ron chegou pisando duro, com uma cara muito feia e os punhos cerrados. Nem perdeu tempo e já foi pra cima de Draco pensando em tirar satisfação.

Antes que conseguisse agarrá-lo pelas vestes Harry se colocou na frente do loiro e impediu Ron de prosseguir.

— Não faça, Ron.

A surpresa do ruivo foi tão grande que ele ficou sem reação. Nunca imaginaria que seu melhor amigo ficaria contra sua atitude de esfolar o eterno inimigo de ambos.

Hermione veio correndo da mesma direção de Ron. Parecia preocupada com algo, e ficou aliviada de conseguir aparentemente chegar a tempo.

— Harry! Ficamos assustados quando você não apareceu para o segundo período! O que houve?

— Eu estava na ala hospitalar.

— Na ala hospitalar? - Hermione ecoou.

Ron, ainda incrédulo, lançava olhares ameaçadores na direção de Draco, que apenas assistia e se divertia muito com a cena.

— Não podemos conversar aqui. Vamos para a Sala Comunal.

— Hunf. Eu vou embora. Não tenho mais nada a resolver com vocês.

O Slytherin saiu de trás de Harry e fez questão de passar bem ao lado de Rony provocando-o. O ruivo teve que fazer uma força sobre humana para não voar naquela Serpente Venenosa e Intrigante.

Harry rolou os olhos e respirou fundo. Draco nunca mudaria. Não adiantava esperar que um filho o fizesse de mais fácil convívio. Tentando se convencer disso afirmou com voz cansada:

— Vou falar com meus amigos, depois depois procuro porvocê para acertarmos um modo de nos mantermos em contato.

Hermione e Ron arregalaram os olhos sem poder compreender como Harry conversava tão civilizadamente com o inimigo de anos.

Porém antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Draco estacou de supetão.

No sentido contrário do corredor Neville vinha vindo. E o Gryffindor segurava seu sapo Trevo nas mãos.

O loiro tonteou empalidecendo muito. Antes que qualquer um pudesse prever ele desfaleceu e apenas por puro instinto Ron o segurou.

— Malfoy! - Harry adiantou-se um passo.

— Que merda! - o ruivo praguejou fazendo uma careta.

Ao notar que segurava seu pior inimigo Ron abriu os braços deixando que Draco tombasse com tudo no chão.

— Ron! Cuidado! - Harry esbravejou ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava para ver se estava tudo bem com Draco Malfoy.

Hermione e Ron se entreolharam cada vez mais confusos.

Além de defender e conversar normalmente com o odioso príncipe da Casa da Serpente, agora dava de se preocupar com o bem estar do outro? Só podia ser uma maldição! Uma Imperdoável!

Indiferente aos pensamentos de seus amigos, Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado de Draco e esfregou-lhe os pulsos para acelerar a circulação e fazê-lo voltar a si, preocupado pela palidez assustadora do loiro.

— Malfoy, o que houve? Sentiu-se mal?

O Slytherin ergueu uma mão trêmula e segurou a frente do uniforme de Harry, murmurando algo baixinho, mas tão baixinho, que o moreno teve de abaixar-se e aproximar a orelha do rosto de Draco para ouvir o que ele dizia.

— Sapo... Sapo... - a voz arrastada ia diminuindo a cada segundo...


	5. Chapter 5

O Slytherin ergueu uma mão trêmula e segurou a frente do uniforme de Harry, murmurando algo baixinho, mas tão baixinho que o moreno teve de abaixar-se e aproximar a orelha do rosto de Draco para ouvir o que ele dizia.

— Sapo... Sapo... - a voz arrastada ia diminuindo a cada segundo...

—--

A angústia de Harry crescia à medida que as forças de Draco pareciam sumir. O que estava acontecendo com o loiro? Indiferente a cena que ocorria um pouco atrás de si, Neville capturou o sapo e se juntar aos outros estudantes no Grande Salão para se preparar para as aulas da tarde.

Sem que ninguém pudesse prever Draco pareceu receber uma injeção de energia, pois sacudiu a blusa de Harry com força, quase fazendo o moreno bater os dentes. O rosto muito corado de Draco assumiu uma expressão furiosa.

— Potter, qual é o seu maldito problema? É surdo ou o que? Estou a horas tentando te dizer que tenho vontade de comer um sapo de chocolate! Eu juro que vou morrer se você não me trouxer um SAPO DE CHOCOLATE NESSE EXATO MINUTO, ENTENDEU?

E o Slytherin terminou o escândalo largando a roupa do moreno e ‘desfalecendo’ novamente de forma mais do que teatral.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Draco estava... Estava... Com um desejo! Wow!

Imediatamente se pôs em pé e avançou até segurar Hermione pelos ombros.

— Cuide dele! Vou encontrar algum sapo de chocolate por aí, está bem?

Chocada, Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e assistiu enquanto o amigo disparava a toda velocidade em direção ao dormitório Gryffindor. Depois fitou Ron que estava tão confuso quanto ela.

— Mione, o que foi isso?

A jovem bruxa abaixou-se ao lado de Draco e sondou-lhe o rosto aproveitando que o loiro estava com os olhos cerrados e murmurava um ‘sapinhos de chocolate’ vez por outra.

— Ron... Eu acho que... Eles foram à Ala Hospitalar e Malfoy disse que está com um desejo... Não. Não pode ser! É muito absurdo!

— Não, Granger. Não é muito absurdo.

— Sim, Malfoy. É ridículo!

— Não, Granger. Não é ridículo.

— Mas... Mas...

— Aposto que dever ter lido algo sobre isso em algum livro idiota.

— Mione... Você percebeu que está... Conversando com DRACO MALFOY? O aprendiz de bastardo e candidato a Comensal da Morte que tornou nossas vidas um inferno nos últimos anos?

— Ora, Ron. Não seja obtuso. Você não entende o que está acontecendo? O que diria se dois garotos fossem chamados à enfermaria (você ouviu Harry dizendo isso) e em seguida soubesse que um dos garotos está com DESEJOS?

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas dando de ombros como se não se importasse a mínima. - Que esse garoto é fresco?

Mione rolou os olhos e Draco gemeu diante da resposta absurda. A Gryffindor achou por bem ignorar o namorado e voltar sua atenção para o ‘desmaiado’ Malfoy.

— Então você está...?

— Sim, Granger. Estou.

— Você realmente está... Malfoy?

— Sim. Granger. Eu realmente estou.

— Oh! É fantástico! Quero dizer... Eu li sobre isso em Coisas maravilhosas que se pode fazer com magia e em Milagre não. Simplesmente magia. Deus, é incrível!

Diante do tom quase frenético Draco abriu um olho e fitou a Gryffindor. Hermione estava com as mãos entrelaçadas a frente do peito e o fitava como se ele fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo bruxo.

— Granger, menos, está bem? Não chame atenção.

— Claro, claro! Posso ver?

— Ver o que?

— Sua barriga?

Imediatamente Ron rosnou alguma ofensa sem poder acreditar que sua namorada pedia para ver a barriga de um outro cara. E não era um outro cara qualquer, era o Furão que infernizara suas vidas até o limite.

Draco, por sua vez, sentou-se muito reto com as costas contra a parede e segurou a blusa com força. Esses Gryffindors malditos pareciam ter uma obsessão por barrigas de pessoas grávidas!

— Nem em seus sonhos, Granger. Fique longe de mim ou vou azarar até a sua milésima geração!

— Malfoy... - Ron deu um passo para frente totalmente ameaçador.

— Ron, não faça nada! Não ouse tocar em Malfoy, entendeu?

Ron piscou incrédulo. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Muito magoado, o ruivo deu as costas e afastou-se a passos rápidos.

— Não se preocupe, depois acerto com ele.

— Me preocupar? Com um Weasel e uma Sangue Ruim? He...

Hermione apertou os lábios, mas não discutiu. Sabia que com pessoas como Draco Malfoy a melhor atitude era não revidar a agressão. Quanto mais discutisse, mais o deixaria feliz.

Draco não gostou de ser ignorado, no entanto tinha outra coisa mais importante a ser discutida do que a condição de Hermione ter nascido Muggle.

— Granger... Sei que você é metida a Sabe Tudo, mas... É impossível que tenha descoberto... Er... Que tenha descoberto... Tão depressa... Isso que me aconteceu...

Imediatamente Mione sorriu. Era a chance de mostrar sua excelente tática de observação e dedução.

— Ah, Malfoy! Acontece que venho acompanhando Harry e você há algum tempo...

— O que? - O espanto de Draco era autêntico.

— Desde que as aulas começaram percebi que Harry estava um tanto deprimido... Foi na época da festa em Slytherin...

— Ei! - o loiro interrompeu - A festa deveria ser um segredo! Como sabia disso?

— Todo mundo sabia dessa festa, Malfoy. - Hermione rolou os olhos. - Ron insistiu que... Não importa! O que importa é que Harry acabou sendo convencido a espiar a festa de vocês... No outro dia ele voltou como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra, porém um tanto preocupado também... Percebi que algo importante tinha acontecido. E essa coisa importante tinha a ver com alguém de Slytherin.

A garota parou para tomar um fôlego, sendo observada por um loiro de sobrancelhas franzidas. A pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra... Hum...

— Passei a observar os estudantes da sua casa, Malfoy, tentando descobrir quem começaria a agir de maneira estranha. E foi você... Você se afastou, parou com as provocações... Fiquei chocada quando entendi tudo... Afinal Harry e você... Bem, não importa. Hoje você passou a manhã toda tentando falar com Harry, mas acabou (sim, eu ainda estava te vigian... Observando!) desistindo, creio eu. Quando vocês saíram da Ala Hospitalar com aquelas caras de fim de Mundo, e você disse que estava com um desejo... Só tive que somar dois mais dois.

— Granger... Granger... - Malfoy levantou-se se escorando nas pedras frias da parede. Estava ainda muito pálido - Você fala demais! Como... O Cabeça Rachada te... Agüenta?

— Malfoy... você está...

O loiro não respondeu. Deu as costas e saiu correndo, ou vomitaria nos pés daquela Sangue Ruim metida a Sabe Tudo e ainda por cima dona de uma boca enorme que parecia disposta a falar até o fim dos tempos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e disparou atrás do Slytherin. Ele estava passando mal, e Harry teria um surto psicótico se deixasse o loiro sozinho em um momento tão delicado.

HPDM

Harry Potter estava realmente à beira de ter um surto. Enquanto corria desesperadamente até a Torre Gryffindor, ele puxava pela memória e não se recordava de ter doces em suas coisas.

Sabia que estava deprimido por volta do final de semana que haviam tido permissão de ir a Hogsmeade, e ficara em Hogwarts curtindo uma fossa...

Será que Ronald teria alguma dessas guloseimas em suas coisas? Do jeito que seu amigo ruivo era guloso já devia ter devorado tudo! E agora, o que ele faria? Onde conseguiria sapos de chocolate?

Estava concentrado em seus pensamentos, quando percebeu um grupinho de garotos do primeiro ano as portas do Grande Salão. Ia passando velozmente porém os olhos verdes captaram o relance de uma embalagem nas mãos de um dos garotos.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Harry desviou o caminho e correu até os pivetes. Eram quatro garotos e uma menina que pareciam trocar figurinhas de magos famosos.

Que sorte!

— Garotos... Não sabem que comer doces antes das refeições tira o apetite?

— Mas... Nós...

— Já almoçamos!

— O almoço acabou faz tempo! - Harry sabia bem desse fato.

Fazendo de conta que não escutara a afirmação das crianças, O Garoto Que Viveu confiscou todos os sapos de chocolate, arrancando-os das mãos dos garotinhos.

— Comam mais verduras da próxima vez, ou não farão os feitiços da maneira correta.

O moreno tratou de correr de volta para onde deixara Draco, Hermione e Ron, mas não sem antes ouvir um “Aquele não era Harry Potter?” antes.

Não sem surpresa percebeu que não havia ninguém no local onde deixara seus amigos e o outro pai de seu filho. Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa? O loiro piorara? Estaria na Ala Hospitalar?

Que droga! Bem quando conseguira os malditos sapos de chocolate!

Harry estava se decidindo pelo que fazer, quando viu Seamus e Dean conversando animadamente e seguindo em sentido contrario ao que ele viera.

— Ei, Harry! - Seamus se adiantou - Está procurando Hermione? Ela foi por ali... E acho que estava prestes a lançar um feitiço em Malfoy, pois corria atrás dele que nem doida.

— Perguntamos se ela queria ajuda, mas ela disse que dava conta do recado.

— Céus!

— Não se preocupe. - o irlandês achou que Harry estava preocupado por outro motivo - Hermione sabe se cuidar sozinha.

O moreno nem respondeu a afirmação de Seamus. Voltou a correr outra vez, seguindo na direção indicada pelos amigos, que deram de ombros como se já estivessem acostumados com as loucuras do Trio de Ouro.

Entrementes, Harry estava com o coração a galopar e a cabeça ameaçando-o com uma dor daquelas. Não sabia o que faria se Hermione viesse a azarar Draco, logo agora que o garoto estava esperando o filho deles!

Seria uma catástrofe!

Estava se preparando para enfiar todos os sapos de chocolate no bolso e sacar a varinha caso fosse necessário, quando o corredor dobrou subitamente para a esquerda e Harry estacou onde estava, meio chocado com a cena que viu.

Draco estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede e já não estava mais pálido. Na verdade, daquela distância ele parecia meio esverdeado. Hermione estava de cócoras ao lado dele e lhe dava tapinhas encorajadores nas costas.

— Mione... Está tudo bem?

Os dois se voltaram para o Garoto Que Viveu parecendo imensamente felizes. Draco logo focalizou os doces nas mãos de Harry e não pôde evitar que um sorriso lhe aflorasse nos lábios.

— Sim. Draco teve outro enjôo e tentou chegar ao banheiro... - a garota pareceu triste - Infelizmente não deu tempo. Nada que um feitiço de limpeza não resolvesse.

Ah, então fora aquilo.

— Aqui estão seus sapos de...

Harry abriu a boca incrédulo. Draco fizera um feitiço silencioso e os doces levitaram até suas mãos. Inclusive já rasgava uma embalagem e jogava um sapo nos lábios mastigando sem piedade. Não parecia nem de longe o aristocrático herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Vendo que a cor voltava ao rosto doentio, como se o açúcar e o chocolate fossem uma cura, Harry sorriu para a amiga.

— Obrigado por cuidar dele.

— Eu é quem tem de agradecer, Harry. - Mione levantou-se e segurou nas mãos do moreno - Você sabe que conseguiu um dos milagres da magia, não sabe?

— Bem... É fantástico, não é? Estou muito feliz.

— Oh, Harry! Parabéns! Vou procurar todos os livros que puder encontrar sobre o assunto. Temos que saber de tudo! Tudo!

— Mione... Obrigado pelo apoio... Só queria te pedir uma coisa. Isso é um segredo. Dumbledore me autorizou a falar com você e com Ron... Sabe, a vida de Draco e de meu filho estão em jogo...

— Nosso filho, Cicatriz. - Draco resmungou com a boca cheia de chocolate. Parecia tudo, menos ameaçador. - Não se esqueça disso!

Os Gryffindors disfarçaram uma risada, para que Draco não ficasse mais irritado. O loiro estava naquele momento muito fofo.

— Onde está Ron?

— Ele... Foi embora. Ficou chateado comigo. Harry, não quero te preocupar, mas Ron será um páreo duro.

— Você me ajuda com ele, Mione? - o moreno perguntou com um suspiro.

— Claro. Sempre pode contar comigo, Harry.

— Preciso de um outro favor. Lembra daquelas moedas que a gente usou com a AD o ano passado? - a garota balançou a cabeça concordando, diante disso Harry continuou: - Preciso de duas delas. Para me manter em contato com Malfoy, pro caso de algo assim acontecer, entende?

— Vou providenciar assim que acabar o segundo período de aula.

— Eu vou para o dormitório Slytherin. - avisou Draco - Ainda não me recuperei o bastante para assistir o segundo período de aulas. Principalmente com aquele troglodita do Hagrid. Vai saber que monstro ele levará a aula, e eu não quero que meu filho tenha um susto desses.

— Nosso filho, Malfoy. Não se preocupe que o único assustado aqui é você. Meu filho vai ser muito corajoso, acredite.

— Nosso filho, Potter. Eu nunca permitiria que meu filho agisse de forma tão temerária quanto um certo Gryffindor que se acha o herói...

— Parem com isso vocês dois! Estão discutindo em pleno corredor... E se alguém os escuta? - Harry e Draco ficaram sem graça, porém Hermione não perdoou - O principal é que devem parar de pensar nessa criança como um objeto de disputa entre os dois. Trata-se de um ser humano, não de uma vassoura ou um Pomo de Ouro para vocês brigarem pela posse!

Hermione estava muito exaltada. Assustou tanto a Harry quanto a Draco que sussurrou algo que soou parecido com “Sangue Ruim paranóica”.

— Mione está certa. Diz que vai voltar para o dormitório Slytherin, Malfoy?

— Sim, Potter. Vou... Er... Guardar esses sapos de chocolate... - disse o loiro enquanto enfiava os doces restantes no bolso interno da capa e lambia o chocolate grudado em seus dedos.

A garota revirou os olhos e voltou a pegar sua varinha agitando-a e fazendo um feitiço silencioso para sumir com as embalagens vazias que Draco deixara jogadas no chão do corredor. Aquele moleque mimado não ia mudar nunca!

— Quer que eu o acompanhe, para garantir que chegue em segurança?

— Rá! Que absurdo! - Draco indignou-se - Não preciso de sua ajuda, Cicatriz... Não estou morto nem babando, apenas grávido!

— Não seja melodramático.

— Posso chegar a meu dormitório muito bem sozinho, obrigado. Aliás, eu estava me virando muito bem até agora, só fui atrás de você porque Dumbledore não me deixou escolha... Caso contrário...

Harry piscou parecendo magoado com a alfinetada e Draco calou-se. Sentiu que passara algum limite do Cara de Cicatriz, e esperou uma explosão. Para sua surpresa o Gryffindor apenas se deu por vencido.

— Se você garante que vai ficar bem. Tome cuidado.

— Eu sempre tomo.

— Com o bebê e com... Você também.

Draco arregalou os olhos e não soube o que dizer. Resolveu ir embora dali antes que acontecesse mais alguma coisa com a qual não soubesse lidar.

Quando o loiro sumiu das vistas dos Gryffindors, Harry voltou-se para sua melhor amiga.

— Obrigado, Mione, por ser compreensiva.

— Não me agradeça, Harry. Já pensou na confusão em que se meteu? Você engravidou Draco Malfoy, o filho de um Comensal da Morte e assecla da pessoa que mais te quer morto no mundo. Não creio que o pai de Malfoy vá se alegrar com essa notícia. E se Você-Sabe-Quem descobrir terá uma arma e tanto contra você...

O moreno empalideceu e apoiou-se na parede mais próxima. A verdade é que as coisas aconteceram tão rápidas, ainda essa manhã estava tudo perfeitamente normal, e tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era salvar o mundo bruxo de Voldemort. E agora... Além disso ainda precisava ser pai!

E ele não tinha nem idéia de como começar a ser pai...

— Mione... eu to ferrado.

— E como, Harry! Mas eu estarei ao seu lado. - A jovem bruxa segurou no cotovelo de Harry e começou a puxá-lo para o Grande Salão. - Conte comigo sempre que precisar. Vou organizar uma agenda mês a mês para você e Malfoy. Depois que tiver todos os... Ei, ele está de quantos meses?

— Dois...

— Oh, é mesmo incrível! Depois que eu organizar os próximos sete meses, vou fazer uma outra agenda dia-a-dia, vocês só precisaram acompanhá-la. Convença ao Malfoy, está bem? Preciso reunir o máximo de livros que eu puder...

Harry sorriu diante da empolgação incontrolável da amiga. Mione era mesmo muito fervorosa em tudo o que fazia. Às vezes assustava, mas naquele momento ele precisava daquela euforia toda.

— Harry, você vai se vincular a ele?

— O que? - Harry piscou confuso.

— Você sabe, casamento bruxo... Criar um vínculo?

— Eu? Casado com Draco Malfoy? Não!

— Mas você não vai assumir a criança?

— E o que uma coisa tem a ver com outra?

— Ora, Harry. Nós estamos no mundo bruxo. Não pense como um Muggle. Sua palavra não vale nada, a não ser que...

Hermione calou-se. Harry parara de andar ao notar que Ron estava parado a frente deles parecendo vir da direção da Torre Gryffindor. O ruivo olhou para os dois com as sobrancelhas franzidas e ainda parecendo muito magoado.

— Ron... - Hermione sussurrou.

— Rony, precisamos conversar.

Muito sério, o ruivo seguiu seu melhor amigo até um canto. Hermione, como prometera, juntou-se a ambos disposta a defender Harry a todo custo. Durante o tempo que se seguiu, Harry Potter falou tudo o que precisava, e Ronald Weasley apenas escutou.

HPDM

Draco caminhava em direção as masmorras muito feliz da vida. Até pouco tempo acreditara que teria de sumir de circulação por uns tempos, mas graças à atitude de Potter não precisaria. Agora ele confiava que estaria seguro de uma possível reação contraria por parte de seu pai.

Ele não se preocuparia com aquilo por enquanto.

Por hora tirou mais um sapo de chocolate do bolso e abriu a embalagem disposto a devorar o doce como fizera com uns três ou quatro. Ainda podia se lembrar da sensação que o acometera. De repente tinha uma vontade tão voraz de comer chocolate como nunca sentira antes.

Parecia que sua própria vida dependia de satisfazer aquele capricho.

Arrepiado, Draco pensou que não queria se sentir daquela maneira nunca mais.

Estava quase chegando quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinho no corredor. Parado a sua frente estava Blaise Zabini.

Ambos Slytherins se fitaram por um longo tempo. Então Zabini deu o primeiro passo e seguiu em frente.

— Malfoy... - cumprimentou sem parar de avançar.

— Zabini... - Draco cuspiu de volta. Cada letra vinha carregada de profundo desprezo por aquele garoto covarde que abandonara não apenas a namorada, mas também seu filho a própria sorte.

Covarde demais... até mesmo para um Slytherin.

Quando Blaise passou ao seu lado, Draco sentiu vontade de sacar a varinha e amaldiçoar aquele bastardo. Mas conteve-se, conformando-se em jogar o resto do chocolate na boca e lamber os dedos lambuzados.

A revanche pertencia única e exclusivamente a Pansy Parkinson.

E Pansy, como Blaise sentiria na própria pele, era a garota da Vingança...


	6. Chapter 6

— Professor... - a voz anormalmente arrastada quebrou o silêncio da sala.

Severus Snape prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Sua paciência estava no limite. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouvira aquela voz durante toda a manhã. E havia se passado apenas metade do período...

— O que foi senhor Malfoy? - Snape só se controlava porque se tratava de seu afilhado, um Slytherin e o melhor aluno em Poções.

Todos os alunos olharam para Draco, surpresos pelo loiro estar tão insuportavelmente impertinente aquela manhã. Apenas quatro estudantes não estranhavam nada: Pansy, Hermione, Ron e... Harry Potter.

— Estou com cãibra na mão...

Snape contou até dez.

— Pode usar magia para copiar os ingredientes, senhor Malfoy.

— Mas... Professor... - Draco resmungou massageando a mão direita e tentando fazer a cãibra passar - Não consigo me concentrar sentindo dor...

Snape contou até trinta.

— Weasley, copie para o senhor Malfoy... A mão! – O Mestre de Poções aproveitou-se para se vingar em um Gryffindor pela situação.

Ron ficou muito sério, mas não disse nada. Pediu que Neville, seu parceiro no último mês, prestasse atenção nos ingredientes enquanto começava a fazer o que lhe fora mandado.

Na mesa ao lado Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Fazia um mês desde que haviam descoberto sobre a gravidez de Draco. Um mês que Ron ouvira a longa confissão de seu melhor amigo. Um mês que Ron não falava com Harry. E o Garoto Que Viveu sentiu-se de volta ao quarto ano, na época logo após sua seleção para o Torneio Tribruxo, antes da primeira prova. Ronald estivera tão chateado que parara de falar com ele. Agora tudo se repetia. Ron não parecia disposto a perdoar Harry por ter se envolvido com o maior rival de ambos. Até entendia a alegria de Hermione e aceitação pelo que se passava. Afinal, Hermione tinha interesse em aprender. Principalmente sobre coisas bizarras e raras. Harry tentara conversar com o ruivo, inúmeras vezes. E fora ignorado em todas. Ao conselho de Hermione acabou deixando de lado. Segundo a garota o tempo era a solução para aquele desentendimento. Logo, logo Ron veria que não podia impedir as coisas de acontecerem. Ele teria que aceitar.

Enquanto isso o moreno tinha muito com o que se distrair. Ele nunca imaginara que uma pessoa grávida pudesse ser tão manhosa, temperamental e imprevisível. Tinha bem uns três dias que não conseguia dormir, porque Draco o requisitava durante a noite, geralmente por que estava com alguma cãibra horrível. Mais raramente por algum desejo. O loiro parecia viciado em sapos de chocolate. Harry não saía de seu dormitório sem pelo menos um bom estoque do doce em sua mochila. Hermione também levava alguns com ela. Draco mantinha a bolsa recheada com sapos de chocolate. No terceiro mês de gravidez os enjôos ainda não haviam melhorado nada. Geralmente pela manhã Draco sentia-se muito sonolento para sair da cama. Começara a ter cãibras, sofria mudanças de humor assustadoras. Ah, e sem se esquecer da quase incontrolável vontade de...

— Professor...

Snape respirou fundo.

— O que foi agora, senhor Malfoy?

— Eu esqueci... Esqueci... Alguma coisa no dormitório.

Snape ergueu os olhos como se fizesse uma prece silenciosa. Resignou-se apenas por que era Draco Malfoy, seu aluno preferido. E porque sabia do estado do garoto.

— Então vá buscar.

Imediatamente Draco abandonou seu lugar e saiu quase correndo. Ele fazia dupla com Pansy, mas a garota estava fora da sala de aula porque enjoara e tivera que ir a ala Hospitalar com uma desculpa qualquer. Não era a primeira vez que Draco pedia para sair da sala naquela manhã. Na primeira vez realmente pedira para ir ao banheiro. Depois afirmara esquecer a pena no quarto. Depois o tinteiro. Depois o pergaminho. Então as desculpas acabaram e ele simplesmente esquecia ‘alguma coisa’. Assim que se via no corredor o Slytherin disparava para o banheiro... Tentava disfarçar com desculpas porque não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar alguém desconfiar de que estava grávido. Não que as desculpas fossem boas, mas enganavam por enquanto.

Snape acompanhou a fuga com os olhos chispando de raiva. Seu melhor aluno ficaria consideravelmente atrasado na matéria. E a culpa era de quem? Potter!

O Gryffindor arrepiou-se ao ver-se mirado pelos olhos negros de Severus Snape. Sabia que o professor bem que gostaria de esganá-lo naquele momento. Paciência. Era apenas por nove meses. Bem nem tanto... Faltavam seis... Seis longos meses... Pensando aquilo Harry abaixou a cabeça e bateu a testa contra a madeira da mesa, fazendo um eco quebrar o silêncio tenso da sala. Por um segundo, os Gryffindors acharam que Snape ia se aproveitar daquilo para descontar pontos de sua casa. No entanto o homem apenas tremeu o queixo, mostrando o quanto estava raivoso e abaixou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar nas pesquisas que corrigia.

— Por que não estão trabalhando? - perguntou sem erguer a vista.

Imediatamente os alunos voltaram às suas poções. Não era uma poção muito complicada e sim uma Poção Pega-Mentira, uma versão mais leve e engraçada de Veritaserum. Nada que Hermione não tirasse de letra. Enquanto a jovem bruxa misturava os ingredientes, Harry os picava.

Depois de uns dez minutos Hermione comentou baixinho:

— Harry... Malfoy está demorando pra voltar desta vez, não acha? Será que ele não dormiu em alguma sala de aula?

Não seria a primeira vez. Resignado, Harry enfiou a mão no bolso interno do uniforme e pegou sua moeda enfeitiçada, dando-lhe um suave apertão. Esperou alguns minutos e apertou pela segunda vez.

— Isso vai dar um jeito nele... - sussurrou com um sorriso meio maldoso. Aguardou alguns segundos e se esforçou para não aumentar o sorriso - Esquentou! Ele respondeu!

Hermione balançou a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar. Menos de cinco minutos depois, um Draco Malfoy com expressão sonolenta e rosto meio amassado entrou esbaforido na sala de aula. Foi sentar-se muito quieto em seu lugar, evitando olhar na direção de Harry e Hermione. Os dois Gryffindors sorriram de maneira cúmplice. Podiam se lembrar claramente do susto que levaram da primeira vez que Draco desaparecera durante um período de aula, faltando em Runas Antigas. Harry e Hermione se desesperaram, achando que algo podia ter acontecido...

— - - - - - - - - -

— Tem certeza, Harry? - perguntou Hermione com expressão séria.

— Tenho! - o moreno parecia em ponto de arrancar os cabelos. - Já procurei por toda a escola. Ele não está na sala de aula, nem nas masmorras. Perguntei para Zabini.

— Zabini? Você não acha que ele está estranho? Nunca vi esse garoto tão sério antes...

Harry deu de ombros sem se importar com o que quer que pudesse estar afetando o Slytherin. Tinha problemas mais urgentes em que se concentrar. Por exemplo, certo loiro desaparecido...

— Talvez devêssemos contar à Madame Pomfrey. Ainda é o segundo mês, mas... Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa, Harry... - a garota tirou um pergaminho do bolso e começou a lê-lo de forma ávida - Eu estou acompanhando essa gestação detalhadamente... Não percebi nenhum sinal que podia nos deixar em alerta... Mas é uma gravidez tão especial que não dá pra se ter certeza.

— Se Ron estivesse aqui poderia nos ajudar a procurar Malfoy... - Harry lamentou, inconformado pela greve de silêncio de seu melhor amigo. Sentia-se triste por correr o risco de perder uma amizade que prezava tanto.

Mione abandou a leitura e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do moreno.

— Dê tempo ao tempo, Harry. Rony não perdoa Malfoy por todos esses anos, mas ele vai te entender. Eu sei que vai.

Harry sorriu fracamente. Queria ser tão confiante quanto a amiga, no entanto estava muito inseguro. Sua felicidade pelo filho inesperado era nublada pelo risco de perder uma pessoa importante em sua vida.

Vendo a tristeza nos olhos verdes, Mione balançou de leve o ombro do outro.

— Aperte a moeda mais uma vez. Veja se ele responde.

Harry obedeceu. Apertou sua moeda, sabendo que a cada toque a moeda de Malfoy esquentava. O contrário também era possível, ou seja, quando Malfoy apertava a própria moeda, a de Harry esquentava. Isso fora feito por Hermione, claro.

— Nada. Céus! Será que ele sentiu-se mal ou...

— Harry! - Hermione cortou o moreno. Parecia ter tido uma idéia brilhante - Somos dois asnos!

— Mione!

— O Mapa do Maroto! Porque não pensamos nele antes? Vá buscá-lo imediatamente! Se Malfoy estiver aqui saberemos onde!

Harry abriu a boca surpreso consigo mesmo. Hermione tinha razão! Se Draco não estivesse na sala Precisa, poderiam encontrá-lo com toda certeza! Devia ter pensado nisso antes... Finalmente com o mapa na mão, o Garoto Que Viveu pôde ver o nome de Draco flutuar ao lado do nome de Pansy em uma sala de aula vazia. O sorriso morreu nos lábios esculturais.

O que Malfoy poderia estar fazendo com Pansy em um lugar deserto como aquela sala? Não que Harry estivesse com ciúmes...

— Vamos, Harry. Vamos ver se está tudo bem, ok?

— Claro...

Qual não foi a surpresa dos dois Gryffindors quando chegaram a tal sala e flagraram Draco e Pansy... Dormindo!

Os dois haviam conjurado um grande colchão e macias cobertas. Agora dormiam placidamente como dois anjinhos.

— Veja só isso... - Hermione cochichou com pena de acordar os dois - Sei que Pansy tem o período livre, eu a ouvi comentar com Nott outro dia.

Eles não sabiam que Pansy estava grávida, mas não estranharam que ela quisesse tirar um cochilo durante um tempo livre. Apesar de que, se Hermione fosse Pansy, aproveitaria cada segundo disponível para estudar para os N.I.E.M.s...

Harry concordou balançando a cabeça. Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso enternecido tomasse conta de seus lábios ao observar o loiro adormecido. Ele parecia tão inocente daquele jeito. As cobertas o envolviam por completo, só deixando de fora o nariz empinado e os olhos cerrados suavemente, além do cabelo muito loiro, que devido às circunstâncias estava ligeiramente despenteado.

Por um segundo Harry desejou entranhar-se naquelas cobertas e envolver o loiro em seus braços.

Então Hermione lhe deu um cutucão delicado e apontou para um canto da sala, onde a moeda que dera a Draco jazia jogada. Não teve trabalho algum para entender o que acontecera: certamente, ao senti-la esquentando da primeira vez, Draco a arremessara para longe e voltara a dormir comodamente.

— Espertinho... - Harry murmurou sem irritação ou maldade alguma na voz.

Hermione piscou ao ouvir o tom amaciado de ternura. Não se surpreendeu: sabia dos sentimentos que Harry nutria e tentava manter escondido. Mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo afloraria, e então seu amigo poderia finalmente ser feliz. Sim. A garota não desconhecia que Harry era correspondido. O único problema era que Malfoy escondia o que sentia muito bem. Bem até demais para a segurança de ambos e da criança que levava no ventre.

— Você terá de dar um jeito na moeda, Mione. - pediu o moreno em voz baixa.

— Deixa comigo - respondeu no mesmo tom - Vai acordá-los?

— Não! - Harry exclamou, arrependendo-se de falar em voz alta ao ver Pansy revirar-se. Malfoy continuou dormindo feito uma pedra. Então o Gryffindor abaixou o tom: - Deixe-os. Mais tarde falo com ele.

Hermione concordou.

Ambos saíram da sala tão silenciosamente quanto haviam entrado.

— - - - - - - - - -

Depois desse pequeno incidente, Hermione aprimorara o feitiço sobre o galeão. Agora ele funcionava da seguinte maneira: com um apertão de Harry, a moeda esquentava. Ao segundo apertão apitava uma seqüência alta e estridente de dez sinais sonoros e silenciava... No terceiro toque a moeda disparava um alarme alto e irritante, e só parava quando Harry dava o quarto toque. Aquilo havia irritado bastante ao Slytherin... Que por pouco não azarara Hermione pela invenção. O contrário não era possível. Ou seja, por mais que Draco apertasse sua moeda e tentasse se vingar, tudo o que acontecia com a moeda de Harry era aquecer-se levemente.

Isso não servira apenas para irritar Draco. Afinal, todas as vezes que ele tentava esconder-se em algum canto para tirar um cochilo clandestino e em horas inapropriadas, Harry acionava o ‘despertador’ mágico fazendo o loiro desistir de seus planos e desistir de refugiar-se em algum lugar para dormir.

Oras, mas que culpa tinha Draco, se a gravidez o deixava tão sonolento?

HPDM

Com um pesado suspiro, Harry terminou de vestir o velho pijama. Nem podia acreditar que finalmente se meteria entre as cobertas de sua cama e poderia descansar... O dia passara de maneira rápida, e depois da aula de Poções, Draco não sentira mais nada. O segundo período de aula não era dividido entre Slytherins e Gryffindors, mas Harry acompanhara os passos do loiro através do Mapa do Maroto, que não saía de sua bolsa desde o primeiro ‘sumiço’ de Malfoy. Agora, quase vencido pelo cansaço, ele poderia dormir e recuperar seu sono atrasado pelas noites em claro.

Levantou o cobertor vermelho escuro, lançou um olhar suplicante para o colchão macio e... Sentiu a moeda em seu bolso esquentar. Malfoy estava chamando. Resignado, Harry desistiu de jogar-se na cama. Seria mais uma noite em claro, mas ele não tinha opção. Não podia ignorar o chamado do loiro. Pegou o mapa, envolveu-se na capa da invisibilidade e foi ao encontro de Draco que parecia estar em uma das salas vazias próximo as Masmorras. Quando chegou lá, descobriu um Malfoy visivelmente irritado, que batia a sola do pé direito com força contra o chão. Ele usava uma capa escura, porém a mesma estava aberta e Harry podia ver que ele vestia um pijama branco por baixo. Draco ainda não usava Glamour, porque a barriga de três meses não era muito visível. Nada que um uniforme mais largo não escondesse.

— Malfoy... O que foi? - perguntou saindo de debaixo da capa e deixando-a no chão.

Os olhos cinzentos fixaram-se ferozmente no Gryffindor, enquanto Harry tratava de fechar a porta cuidadosamente.

— O que foi, Potter? Você já tentou dormir enquanto tem uma maldita cãibra na perna? É impossível! – E o rapaz começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pisando com mais força com o pé direito.

Harry suspirou e sentou-se sobre a grande mesa que devia ter sido de algum professor. Ficou em silêncio apenas vendo o loiro andar de um lado para o outro irritado, impaciente e resmungão.

— Eu nunca mais quero engravidar. É um transtorno! A poção para cãibras não funciona... Eu não consigo dormir à noite e você não me deixa dormir durante o dia! Hoje fui tomar banho e descobri uma estria na minha barriga! Uma estria!

O moreno ouviu o desabafo mantendo a expressão séria, apesar de estar morrendo de rir por dentro. Draco podia ser exagerado em algumas situações. Porém Harry descobrira da pior maneira possível que rir da paranóia do Slytherin não era muito saudável.

— Granger vai adorar saber disso! Potter, essa sua amiga está me deixando insano! Se ela aproximar-se de mim com aquele maldito pergaminho e me fazendo mais perguntas, juro que vou deixá-la careca! O que seria um grande favor... Aquele cabelo dela é horrível e ofende meus olhos! - claro que a garota só fazia as perguntas longe das vistas de todos. Seria muito estranho se alguém flagrasse os três juntos (Harry sempre estava presente durante as entrevistas).

Enquanto falava, Draco ia diminuindo o ritmo das passadas, o que significava que a dolorosa cãibra estava passando. Quando achou conveniente, Harry fez um sinal para Draco, convidando o Slytherin para sentar-se ao seu lado, sobre a mesa. Draco respondeu com uma careta e deu mais umas voltas pela sala. Só então se sentou ao lado de Harry, que aguardava pacientemente o ‘ritual’ acabar. Era sempre assim: Draco nunca se rendia ao primeiro convite, e Harry tinha que ser paciente e esperar.

— Deixe-me ver... - pediu o moreno.

Draco torceu os lábios, revirou os olhos, tentou fazer uma careta e nada disso assustou o moreno. Resignado, abriu os dois últimos botões do pijama branco, expondo a barriga para Harry.

O mais alto emocionou-se. Mal era perceptível, e se Harry não soubesse, nunca imaginaria que aquela barriguinha abrigava uma nova e preciosa vida. “Meu filho...”

— Onde está? - Harry perguntou. Vendo a expressão confusa do loiro, teve que emendar: - A estria.

— Ah... Aqui, oh. - a indignação na voz arrastada era quase palpável. Como aquela estria tinha coragem de surgir na tez de um Malfoy? - Estou deformado!

O loiro apontou ardorosamente para a pele logo abaixo do umbigo. Harry inclinou-se e aproximou o rosto. Olhou, olhou e olhou. Não viu nada que maculasse a pele branca e perfeita. Absolutamente nenhuma estria.

— Tem razão, Malfoy. Amanhã procuraremos Madame Pomfrey e eu sei que ela dará um jeito nisso. - apesar de não ter nada, Harry não contrariaria o loiro. Preferia fazer-lhe as vontades.

Imediatamente o Slytherin relaxou e respirou fundo. A irritação pareceu sumir com um toque de varinha. Sabendo que podia abordar um outro assunto, Harry começou:

— Malfoy... Quanto a Mione... - o moreno percebeu as costas do outro ficarem eretas, mesmo assim continuou. - Ela quer fazer um estudo e anotar tudo o que puder sobre sua gestação para ajudar futuros bruxos que engravidarem. Isso nunca foi feito antes... Você estaria fazendo um bem incalculável para o mundo bruxo.

Draco digeriu as palavras de Harry. Relaxou pela segunda vez.

— Tem razão. Serei famoso! Só espero que essa Sang... Er... Que a Granger não fale nada antes da criança nascer e tenha cuidado com o que escreve. Se alguém pega esse pergaminho!

— Não se preocupe. Ela me garantiu que não escreveu seu nome em nenhum lugar ainda. E colocou feitiços protetores. - Harry notou que Draco parara a ofensa bem a tempo. Não era a primeira vez que o loiro fazia aquilo. O moreno percebia o esforço do Slytherin em não ofender a garota na presença dele. Considerava aquilo uma vitória. Podia ver que Draco Malfoy se importava.

Então Draco soltou um resmungo parecido com um miado. Harry sabia bem o que aquilo significava: um desejo. Imediatamente tirou um sapo de chocolate do bolso e estendeu para o loiro.

Draco mirou os olhos subitamente brilhantes no doce e fez uma expressão feroz, enquanto dava um tapa na mão de Harry e jogava o chocolate longe, para espanto do Gryffindor.

— Não aja como se eu fosse um animalzinho adestrado, Testa Partida! - e lá estava a Irritação de volta. Maldita variação de humor - Eu não quero isso! Tira de perto de mim!

Harry surpreendeu-se. Naquele mês inteiro Draco passara com fortes desejos de sapos de chocolate. Por isso tanto os dois garotos, quanto Mione tinham um bom estoque sempre com eles. Era a primeira vez que Draco desejava algo diferente. O moreno ficou imensamente assustado. O que seria? Preparou-se para correr até a cozinha.

— Qual o seu desejo, Malfoy? Diga que eu vou buscar.

A raiva abandonou as feições delicadas do loiro. Os olhos cinzentos brilharam febris e meio alucinados.

— Quero biscoitos amanteigados suíços.

Harry que já se aproximava da porta voltou-se imediatamente para o Slytherin.

— O que?

— Quero biscoitos amanteigados suíços! - saltou da mesa e bateu o pé com força no chão. Harry sabia que a batida não era por alguma cãibra. Era por manha. - Ficou surdo?

— Acho que não tem isso na cozinha... - Harry não se lembrava de ter comigo tal doce alguma vez em Hogwarts. Com certeza era um petisco pertinente as famílias mais nobres da comunidade bruxa. Ai.

Ao ouvir aquilo Draco cruzou os braços. Os olhos brilharam de lágrimas e a raiva virou mágoa como um toque de varinha.

— Eu sabia... Eu tinha certeza! - se esforçava para se controlar - Você não sabe o que eu passo, Potter! São cãibras, enjôos, tenho sono a maior parte do tempo... Sem contar a maldita vontade de ir ao banheiro! É tudo culpa sua!

— Malfoy... - Harry engoliu em seco ao ver que as lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar nos olhos cinzentos.

— Não me olhe com essa cara de retardado! Nem posso ter um simples desejo? Já não basta meu sofrimento? Seu... Seu insensível, egoísta! Estúpido! Energúmeno, filhote de Troll!

A boca de Harry secou ao ver que todo o autocontrole de Draco ia pro espaço. O loiro estava chorando!

— Falso! Não se importa comigo e com nosso filho! Enquanto eu tinha desejo de sapos de chocolate você fingia se importar porque era fácil conseguir. -a voz de Draco tremeu. Ele estava abalado de verdade - Agora que, pela primeira vez, desejo algo um pouquinho mais difícil, você nem se esforça! Não se preocupe, bebê... Eu vou conseguir esses biscoitos!

Atingido em cheio pela acusação magoada, Harry recuperou a voz:

— Malfoy! Fique aí mesmo. Eu me importo com você e com o nosso filho. Prometo que vou conseguir os biscoitos. Só me espere aqui, está bem?

O loiro esfregou os olhos e fungou, sem parar de chorar. Foi sentar-se novamente sobre a mesa, parecendo disposto a esperar.

Harry saiu apressado da sala. Como ele faria para conseguir aquele doce? Se conseguisse na Dedosdemel... Puxou pela memória. Já vira muitos biscoitos por lá, mas não aqueles biscoitos em especial. Se ele soubesse aparatar... Chegou à conclusão de que sozinho não conseguiria jamais. Precisava da ajuda de alguém que soubesse aparatar e que fosse de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade e da cidade bruxa até a Suíça. Enquanto atravessava aquele corredor nas Masmorras (de tão apressado esquecera a capa e o mapa) ele teve uma idéia. Num primeiro momento sentiu a tentação de bater a cabeça contra a parede. Mas resignou-se. Tinha que fazer aquilo por seu filho e por... Draco. Voltou sobre os próprios passos e foi até a sala do professor de poções. Ainda não era tão tarde assim. Snape devia estar acordado. Bateu na porta. Alguns minutos depois foi recepcionado por um professor muito, muito mal humorado.

— Potter... Alguma dúvida sobre a lição?

— Não. Eu...

Severus não esperou que o Gryffindor continuasse: - Então volte para o dormitório antes que eu lhe dê uma detenção.

— Preciso de um favor! - Harry quase gritou. Tinha que deixar de rodeios ou perderia a coragem. Detestava ter de pedir alguma coisa a Snape, mas era sua única opção. Sabia que o homem faria qualquer coisa pelo afilhado.

— Nem em seus sonhos. - Snape já ia fechar a porta quando ouviu a voz urgente do garoto que tanto odiava.

— Não é por mim, professor! É pelo Draco!

No mesmo instante Snape congelou. Apesar de mal humorado pareceu prestar atenção ao Gryffindor. Harry acertara em cheio ao deduzir que Draco era importante para o ensebado e intragável mestre de Poções.

— O que aconteceu, Potter?

Em poucas palavras Harry explicou tudo. Durante o relato, Snape não se pronunciou. Muito menos pareceu surpreso. Aquilo era um capricho que parecia típico de um Malfoy.

— Resumindo, - Snape disse com tom entediado - você espera que eu saia durante a noite e vá até Hogsmeade. Depois quer que eu desaparate e vá até a Suíça comprar alguns biscoitos?

— Sim. - Harry respondeu seco.

— Acha que alguma doçaria estará aberta a essa hora, esperando para ajudar ao Grande Harry Potter?

— Sei que o senhor dá um jeito, professor. - Harry esforçou-se para manter o tom calmo e frio. “Lembre-se de Draco e seu filho... Lembre-se de Draco e seu filho...”.

A sobrancelha de Snape tremeu.

— E espera que eu faça tudo isso por que você me pediu tão educadamente, senhor Potter?

— Não. Eu não estou com um desejo. Draco está.

Severus apertou os lábios e não disse nada. Então Harry soube que o professor faria o que lhe era pedido. Ele buscaria os malditos biscoitos amanteigados suíços. Somente porque seriam para Draco Malfoy.

HPDM

Pouco mais de meia hora depois um satisfeito Harry Potter entrou na sala onde deixara Draco Malfoy. Trazia uma grande e artesanal caixa de biscoitos nas mãos.

— Malfoy...?

Perguntou ao observar a sala e não encontrar o loiro.

— Aqui!

Harry ficou aliviado ao ver uma mão pálida balançando por trás da mesa do professor.

— O que está fazendo... - o moreno calou-se e recriminou-se por não ter pensado naquilo logo de cara. Draco havia transfigurado uma carteira, mudando-a para um grande colchão que encostara contra a parede. Depois conjurara um edredom e enrolara-se nele. O Slytherin estava ficando bom naquele tipo de feitiço.

— Conseguiu! Me dá! - exigiu o loiro sorrindo satisfeito.

Assim que notou a caixa nas mãos de Harry, Draco abriu o cobertor e estendeu os braços mais do que disposto a acolher a tentadora caixa de biscoitos amanteigados da Suíça. Harry estava pronto para entregá-la, quando uma súbita inspiração lhe ocorreu e ele encheu-se de coragem:

— Aí parece quentinho, Malfoy.

Draco congelou ao entender o que Harry estava insinuando. Encarou os olhos de jade por longos segundos, como se buscasse a confirmação de alguma coisa. Então suspirou longamente e afastou-se para o lado.

— Pode sentar, Potter, mas... - ergueu o dedo indicador para dar mais ênfase à sua ordem - Não faça nenhum movimento suspeito ou eu te azaro! Entendeu?

Harry sorriu e imediatamente sentou-se ao lado de Draco. Entregou-lhe a caixa e puxou o edredom ajeitando-o sobre as costas de ambos. Com a caixa nas mãos, Draco relaxou. Praticamente rasgou a embalagem, pegando um dos biscoitos e colocando inteiro na boca.

— Huuuuummmm... Como é bom!

Harry sorriu diante do entusiasmo quase infantil. Ficou feliz por ter conseguido aquela caixa de biscoitos, mesmo tendo que pedir um favor ao professor de Poções. Ver a alegria de Draco valera o sacrifício. E no fim, se fosse sincero, nem tinha sido tão ruim assim. Ok! Tinha sido horrível! Mas eram águas passadas e faria de novo se fosse preciso.

— O de chocolate é o melhor, mas o de baunilha também é ótimo! Hum... Quase tão bons quanto os de nata. Potter, como adivinhou que eu gosto dos biscoitos sortidos? Esqueci de lhe dizer...

O Gryffindor inclinou o corpo e apoiou as costas contra a parede. O edredom o protegeu do contato frio. Quase inconscientemente Draco fez o mesmo, encostando seu ombro no de Harry. Nenhum dos dois garotos fugiu ao contato.

— Foi Snape. Eu nunca conseguiria ir à Suíça... Tive que pedir a ele.

— Oh... - Draco abocanhou outro biscoito - Severus é meu herói!

Harry suspirou. Os olhos verdes acompanhavam com interesse o movimento da mão de Draco que pescava biscoitos aleatórios na caixa. E ele os devorava com tanta vontade, como se fossem os melhores doces do mundo, que pouco a pouco Harry ficou com vontade de experimentar. Esticou o braço disposto a pegar um biscoito amanteigado, mas levou um tapa na mão.

— Ei, Potter! Isso é meu! - irritou-se Draco enquanto tentava levar a caixa para longe do alcance de Harry. - Devia ter pedido duas caixas!

— Ah, vamos lá, Malfoy. Parece bom... O cheiro é delicioso... Deixa-me provar um! - tentava alcançar a caixa.

Os dois guerrearam por algum tempo, mas Draco acabou se cansando e cedendo.

— Está bem, seu Cara de Cicatriz Egoísta, Pidão e Olho Grande! Mas apenas um! E pega um de morango. Eu não gosto dos de morango.

Harry nem se preocupou em dar resposta. Meteu a mão na caixa e tirou qualquer um. Draco resmungou ao ver que era um de chocolate (seu preferido), no entanto não fez nada. O moreno colocou o biscoito na boca, deliciando-se com o gosto refinado, e com a leveza do doce que praticamente derreteu-se em seus lábios. Era maravilhoso! Sem poder resistir pegou outro e mais outro, para mau humor de certo loiro. Acabaram dividindo a caixa toda.

HPDM

Muito a contra gosto Harry abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que notou foi o teto desconhecido. Não estava em seu dormitório. A segunda coisa que sentiu foi algo, ou melhor, alguém entre seus braços.

Draco Malfoy.

Ah! Haviam adormecido juntos na noite anterior, depois de dividir uma caixa de deliciosos biscoitos amanteigados suíços. “Preciso conseguir mais desses biscoitos. Vou pedir aos gêmeos dessa vez”...

O moreno sabia que Draco ia surtar quando acordasse e descobrisse estar entre os seus braços. Mas Harry não desgostava desse fato, pelo contrário. Não fora proposital, claro, provavelmente haviam se movido durante a noite e acabaram naquela posição.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Draco, ‘não faça nenhum movimento suspeito ou eu te azaro”... Abraçá-lo durante a noite podia ser considerado suspeito...?

Porém o Gryffindor não podia enrolar mais. Ele sempre acordava cedo. Logo tinham que ir apara as primeiras aulas. E ainda precisavam passar pelos dormitórios e trocar de roupa. Estavam de pijamas! Sem alternativa tratou de acordar Draco.

O loiro resmungou, reclamou, choramingou, xingou, tentou ignorar o chamado, mas acabou despertando de vez. Ao contrário do que Harry esperava, Draco não surtou por acordar entre os braços de Harry. Reclamou muito por ter de se levantar da confortável posição.

Harry imaginou que era culpa da sonolência que dominava o Slytherin pelas manhãs.

Draco desfez o feitiço, sumindo com o edredom e voltando a carteira ao normal, enquanto Harry pegava o mapa do maroto e sua capa da invisibilidade. Um simples feitiço fez a caixa de biscoitos vazia desaparecer.

— Malfoy, quer que eu te acompanhe ao dormitório?

— Não. Não sou uma mocinha indefesa, Potter. - a voz estava sonolenta. - Sei o caminho muito bem, obrigado.

Harry simplesmente sorriu. - Então tome cuidado.

Draco balançou a cabeça muito rápido. Não estava acostumado àquelas despedidas. Ainda ficava sem jeito, diferente de Harry, que parecia se acostumar rápido com a situação.

Depois de uma despedida um tanto estranha, ambos tomaram direções opostas, seguindo para seus quartos. Ainda era bem cedo, e Draco sabia que ninguém madrugava assim em Slytherin.

Como havia desconfiado, não encontrou com ninguém pelos corredores, nem na Sala Comunal da casa da Serpente. Pensando seriamente em se render ao sono e dormir mais um pouco, sem Potter saber, Draco seguiu para seu quarto, com os pensamentos perdidos entre a sonolência e a distração.

Estava passando pelo corredor que levava aos dormitórios coletivos, pois precisava atravessá-los para chegar ao seu quarto exclusivo, quando os olhos cinzentos caíram sobre uma figura estendida no chão.

Blaise Zabini. Inconsciente. Imerso em uma poça de sangue.

A cena era tão bizarra e assustadora, que Draco imaginou estar em um pesadelo. Deu um passo para trás e escorregou no sangue que tomava conta do piso, e que ele nem percebera antes, devido ao sono.

Com esforço conseguiu se equilibrar. Abriu a boca para gritar de susto e extravasar o choque que o tomara pela cena inusitada, quando outro estudante agiu mais rápido. O loiro ouviu um grito histérico e medonho.

E vinha da direção do dormitório feminino...


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter tinha a impressão de que acabara de se deitar, quando Neville o chamou. Ele realmente tinha acabado de se deitar, depois de dormir a noite quase toda ao lado de Draco Malfoy, em uma sala de aula abandonada.

— Bom dia, Harry. Vai se atrasar para o café!

Neville cumprimentou e afastou-se, já vestido com seu uniforme.

Harry respirou fundo. Os olhos verdes percorreram todo o dormitório, reparando que Ron já havia ido para o Grande Salão. Há um mês evitava o moreno de todas as formas possíveis. Ele não parecia disposto a aceitar que Harry engravidara o inimigo de ambos desde o primeiro ano...

Resignado, esticou o braço e pegou a moeda enfeitiçada que estava ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama, mas mudou de idéia. Deixaria Draco dormir mais um pouco, depois o acordaria. O loiro parecia muito chateado pela insônia.

De modo quase automático arrumou-se e desceu para o Grande Salão. O local estava cheio de alunos. A mesa Gryffindor permanecia animada como sempre, assim como Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Slytherin parecia silenciosa demais, nada de anormal nisso.

A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar por Draco na mesa da Casa da Serpente, e sem surpresa percebeu que ele não estava ali. Já esperava por isso.

— Preguiçoso... - deixou escapar baixinho, sorrindo de leve.

Respondeu aos cumprimentos de seus amigos com um aceno de cabeça e sentou-se num lugar vago entre Dean e Neville. Hermione e Ron estavam do outro lado, quase em frente de Harry.

O moreno começou a preparar algumas torradas para si, quando notou que Mione lhe fazia uns gestos desesperados. Ia perguntar o que se passava, quando a voz aguda de Lilá Brown lhe chegou aos ouvidos roubando-lhe a atenção:

— Aposto que os três estavam fazendo algo proibido!

— Como uma Poção das Trevas? - perguntou Parvati subitamente interessada. - Será que explodiu e eles morreram?

— Não duvido nada. - se intrometeu Seamus tentando falar e engolir um pedaço de bacon ao mesmo tempo. - Katie viu quando os três foram levados para a Ala Hospitalar... tinha tanto sangue que dava pra encher o rio Nilo...

— Parkinson estava estranha ultimamente. Foi o que Susan Bones me disse outro dia... - continuou Brown depois de olhar feio para Seamus.

Imediatamente Harry sentiu o coração dar um salto. Conferiu a mesa Slytherin e percebeu que faltavam três pessoas. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy. Só então notou que o silêncio anormal na mesa adversária parecia carregado de tensão.

Procurou Hermione com o olhar. A amiga acenou com a cabeça, então Harry soube que tinha que ir ver o que acontecera com os três jovens Slytherins. Levantou-se da cadeira e já se dispunha a sair da mesa quando ouviu Neville lhe perguntar:

— Aonde vai, Harry? Nem tomou café!

— Esqueci... Meu... No quarto! Já volto! - quase gritou.

Neville, Dean e Seamus se entreolharam. Que desculpa fora aquela? Parecera muito com as desculpas esfarrapadas que Malfoy andava balbuciando durante as aulas.

— Será que ele perdeu...? - Ron perguntou tão baixinho que apenas a namorada pôde ouvir. Mione piscou duas vezes antes de entender a pergunta.

— Não acredito que disse isso, Rony! - a garota falou, ainda mais baixo.

Dando de ombros, o ruivo afirmou: - Um Malfoy a menos não faria tanta diferença.

Toda a cor fugiu do rosto da bruxa. Ela trincou os dentes e tentou manter a voz murmurada: - Aquela criança é parte Malfoy e parte Harry também, Ronald Weasley. Você deseja a morte de um inocente? - Sem esperar resposta levantou-se da mesa e antes de ir embora falou: - Nunca mais diga uma coisa tão horrível perto de mim.

Os estudantes não entenderam nada, mas acharam que era uma briga comum de namorados e não deram atenção. Era mais divertido especular sobre a terrível ‘morte’ dos três Slytherins que provavelmente estavam mexendo com arte proibida.

Ron apenas assistiu sua namorada ir embora sem a impedir. Depois deixou que os olhos pensativos se fixassem sobre o copo de suco de abóbora. Ainda achava que o fim da linhagem Malfoy não podia ser tão ruim assim...

HPDM

Harry correu até a Ala Hospitalar disposto a brigar com todos se não o deixassem ver Draco. Queria saber direitinho o que acontecera com o loiro.

Madame Pomfrey lhe garantira que nada de ruim podia acontecer até o quinto mês, se fossem cuidadosos! E ele fora muito cuidadoso o tempo todo. Estavam no terceiro mês...

Porque?

O moreno apertou o peito como se sentisse alguma dor. E ele sentia, mas não era física. Não podia acreditar que o simples pensamento de perder seu filho podia doer tanto. Já se afeiçoara ao pequeno ser que era carregado na barriga de seu ex-adversário. Já sonhava com ele e fazia muitos planos.

Não queria perder o bebê a essa altura!

Abriu a porta da Ala Hospitalar e invadiu a sala de espera. Já ia correr para abrir a porta que separava os doentes quando notou uma pessoa sentada sobre um dos sofás bem a sua direita.

— Draco! - Harry chamou sem se preocupar por usar o primeiro nome do loiro.

O Slytherin levantou a cabeça e olhou surpreso para o garoto que praticamente invadira a sala de espera. Ficou espantado em ver a expressão de preocupação no rosto e os gestos que gritavam urgência a cada segundo.

Permaneceu em silêncio sem ter o que dizer.

Diante da atitude reservada Harry mudou o rumo e quase correu até sentar-se ao lado do loiro. Segurou-o pelos ombros e começou a examinar-lhe a face pálida. Notou pelos olhos vermelhos que Draco havia chorado a pouco tempo, e as olheiras profundas revelavam que não dormira nada. Mas tirando isso e o leve tremor que lhe percorria o corpo, parecia tudo bem com o loiro.

— Draco, você está bem? Eu ouvi que três Slytherins tinham sofrido alguma coisa com uma poção das trevas...

Draco ainda não respondeu. Mantinha os olhos fixos nos de Harry, como se buscasse alguma coisa. A atitude passiva voltou a preocupar Harry. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy não era daquele jeito. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

— O que aconteceu? Por que está aqui? Draco...

O Slytherin cobriu a boca com as mãos e disse algo com os olhos grises cheios de lágrimas. Harry não entendeu patavina. A voz de Draco fora abafada pela mão que comprimia os lábios finos.

Gentilmente, Harry segurou nos pulsos magros e obrigou Draco a baixar as mãos.

— Por favor, repita. Não pude ouvir nada. - pediu falando bem devagar.

— A Pansy... Perdeu o bebê!

A mente de Harry girou e ele abriu a boca, tamanho seu espanto. Draco parou de tentar controlar-se e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem pela face pálida.

— Parkinson... Estava grávida? Ela perdeu... O bebê? - enquanto falava Harry começou a apertar os pulsos de Draco, que ainda segurava, com força. O loiro não se importou, nem pareceu sentir - O que houve?

— Não sei! Não sei, Potter! Eu estava indo para o dormitório, quando encontrei Blaise caído no chão no meio de uma poça de sangue. Quase ao mesmo tempo uma garota encontrou Pansy também sangrando no chão! Foi um caos! Snape chegou, acho que ele tem algum feitiço que o avisa de problemas... E disse algumas coisas, mas eu não entendi nada!

— Como tem certeza de que ela perdeu o bebê?

— Ela perdeu, Harry.

Naquele momento Dumbledore entrou na sala de espera. Parecia muito velho e cansado.

Draco praguejou baixinho e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Harry. Ele preferia submeter-se aquilo a vergonha do diretor ver que estivera chorando.

— O senhor sabia que ela estava grávida?

— Sim, Harry. Descobrimos sobre a gravidez da senhorita Parkinson e do senhor Malfoy no mesmo dia. E por uma incrível coincidência soubemos que tinham o mesmo tempo de gestação.

— O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry com os olhos brilhantes. Instintivamente soltou os pulsos de Draco e passando os braços pelas costas dele, puxou-o para mais perto.

Dumbledore sorriu diante da cena. Sentou-se ao lado do Garoto Que Viveu e suspirou.

— Harry, o senhor Zabini não aceitou sua condição de pai tão bem quanto você. Ele recusou-se a assumir as responsabilidades.

O moreno estremeceu ao recordar-se de que não aceitara a novidade assim facilmente e que fora muito cruel com o loiro entre seus braços. Imaginou que Draco devia estar se lembrando daquilo também. Infelizmente não podia apagar o mal que fizera. Apenas tentar amenizá-lo.

— Nós não sabíamos quem era o pai da criança da senhorita Parkinson. Ela nos manteve isso oculto. E parece que ela planejou uma terrível vingança...

— Vingança? - Harry perguntou enquanto sentia Draco ficar tenso em seus braços.

— Sim. Usou uma Maldição em retaliação.

— Qual... Qual Maldição? - Harry temeu que Pansy Parkinson tivesse usado uma das Imperdoáveis! Ela iria pra Askaban!

— “Uma pessoa não pode obter algo sem fazer um sacrifício. Para obter o que quer, você precisa apresentar algo de mesmo valor.”

Dumbledore recitou com voz misteriosa.

— O que é isso, senhor?

— Esse é o princípio da Troca Exata na Alquimia, Harry. Surge da idéia de que você não pode conseguir o quer sem abrir mão de uma coisa que julga do mesmo valor. Quanto maior a importância do que você almeja, maior será o preço a se pagar.

— Maldição Equivalente... - Draco resmungou com a voz abafada pela blusa de Harry.

— Exato, senhor Malfoy. A senhorita Parkinson utilizou-se de uma das mais terríveis de todas as Maldições. Uma de Troca Equivalente.

Harry ficou horrorizado: - Parkinson vai para Askaban?

O Gryffindor não tinha afinidade alguma com a moreninha, no entanto parecia cruel demais que a estudante fosse mandada para a prisão bruxa depois de perder um bebê. Mas Dumbledore recosto-se no sofá e tratou de tranqüilizar o Garoto Que Viveu:

— Não, Harry. Apesar de terrível, uma Equivalente não é proibida.

— Porque? - uma maldição daquelas devia ser tão proibida quanto as Três Imperdoáveis! - Se fosse proibida talvez Parkinson não a usasse...

— Você não entendeu o princípio da Troca Exata, Harry? A senhorita Parkinson quis ferir o senhor Zabini da pior forma possível. Talvez ela não soubesse que para conseguir teria que abrir mão da coisa que era mais importante para ela.

— Oh! O senhor quer dizer que ela sacrificou o próprio filho para vingar-se de Zabini?

Parecia mais cruel do que mandá-la para Askaban.

— Creio que nem a senhorita Parkinson acreditasse que o filho era tão importante para si mesma. Todos os bruxos que utilizaram uma Equivalente se arrependeram amargamente. No fim das contas são tão castigados quanto as suas vítimas. Em alguns casos são até mais castigados, porque se vingar não satisfaz o desejo de justiça. E nada do que fizer pode lhe devolver o que foi perdido. Por isso uma Maldição Equivalente não é proibida. O próprio executor do feitiço se punirá sem saber.

— Mas...

— E um bruxo utiliza uma maldição, seja ela proibida ou não, se estiver mesmo determinado a isso.

O Gryffindor tinha que concordar com aquilo. Sabia que alguns bruxos não tinham escrúpulos em lançar Avadas a torto e a direito, sem temer as conseqüências.

— Diretor, o que acontecerá com Parkinson? E Zabini?

— Vão se recuperar. Mas Papoula me disse que a senhorita Parkinson nunca mais poderá ter filhos. Quanto ao senhor Zabini perdeu algo que prezava muito...

— Blaise era um garanhão! - voltou a resmungar Draco contra o uniforme de Harry. Já imaginava o que o Slytherin podia ter perdido.

Harry corou um pouco, mas não disse nada.

— Vou conversar com Papoula para ver como os garotos estão. Acha que está em condições de assistir as aulas de hoje, senhor Malfoy?

Draco balançou a cabeça concordando. Ora, ele podia ter nervos frágeis, mas não era tão fresco assim! Claro que assistiria às aulas!

Parecendo satisfeito coma resposta Dumbledore levantou-se e foi para a sala de Madame Pomfrey para obter mais informações sobre a condição dos dois estudantes feridos.

Harry ia levantar-se, porém não conseguiu. Draco o manteve no mesmo lugar, segurando-o com força.

— Harry... Eu não quero perder o nosso filho... - falou baixinho, sem vontade de olhar para o moreno. - Não posso...

O Gryffindor sentiu o coração dar um salto. Pareceu se contagiar com a urgência assustadora na voz sussurrante. Não era somente uma afirmação. Era um pedido, uma súplica.

— Não vou deixar que isso aconteça, Draco. Vou proteger nosso filho custe o que custar. - Harry nunca teve tanta certeza na vida quanto tinha naquele exato momento. - Protegerei nosso filho... E você.

HPDM

Duas semanas se passaram antes que Pansy tivesse alta da Ala Hospitalar. Zabini ficaria um pouco mais. Precisavam ter certeza da extensão dos danos que sofrera vitimado da Equivalente.

Harry permanecia sentado na sala de espera, observando Draco andar de um lado para o outro com os braços cruzados e a expressão de ansiedade no rosto.

Draco visitara Pansy diariamente e sabia o quanto a morena estava arrependida de ter se arriscado tanto. Não se arrependia de ter se vingado, apenas de sua ingenuidade em não investigar mais sobre a maldição que usara. Pagara um preço alto demais pela vingança.

Não valera a pena em nada.

Para o resto da escola, Pansy e Blaise haviam sido vitimados ao trabalhar em uma poção qualquer. Supostamente haviam trocado os ingredientes. A maioria dos estudantes fantasiava sobre uma poção proibida, mas o assunto começava a esfriar e perder a graça.

A gestação bruscamente interrompida fora resguardada, somente Hermione fora informada da verdade e a garota pedira que não comentassem com Ron. Harry não entendeu o porque, mas respeitou.

Mione temia que Ron se mostrasse decepcionado por ser Pansy a perder a criança ao invés de Draco. Ela sabia que seria um golpe terrível para Harry saber a verdade sobre os pensamentos de Ron. Poderia ser o fim da amizade de ambos.

Harry ia comentar algo com Draco, sobre ele sentar-se e parar de andar de um lado para o outro, afinal aquilo não faria Parkinson ser liberada mais cedo, no entanto não teve tempo. A porta se abriu, uma pálida e muito magra Pansy passou por ela.

— Pansy!

O loiro avançou até ela e a abraçou com força, tentando transmitir algum consolo. Pansy retribuiu. Queria contato humano naquele momento. Pra ela, seu bebê era importante, mas como Dumbledore afirmara naquela mesma sala, há duas semanas passadas, ela nunca imaginaria que a criança era o mais importante para ela.

Se sequer desconfiasse não teria seguido com a vingança. Pensaria em outra coisa.

— Está tudo bem, garota?

A morena balançou a cabeça. - Sim... Eles... Eles vão contar pra minha mãe, Draquinho...

Harry Potter torceu os lábios. Slytherins seriam sempre covardes! Pansy agira sem pensar, e agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Isso significava enfrentar a própria mãe. Ela não podia esperar que passassem a mão em sua cabeça depois de ter feito algo tão terrível.

— São uns imbecis, não, garota? - Draco consolou, enquanto alisava os cabelos muito negros e lisos. - São todos uns imbecis... - repetiu.

Uns imbecis que não tinham a menor idéia do que era ser um Slytherin. Contar para a mãe de Pansy? Grande coisa. Draco tinha certeza absoluta de que quem ensinara a Equivalente a Pansy fora a própria mãe da garota.

Aquele, sim, era o preço que Pansy pagaria. A Maldição não fora um castigo de Pansy Parkinson contra Blaise Zabini. Fora a punição de uma mãe Slytherin pelo erro de sua filha única.

Mas tal fato era algo que somente um igual podia compreender...


	8. Chapter 8

A vista da Torre da Astronomia era linda. Por uma das janelinhas era possível entrever uma grande parte dos terrenos de Hogwarts, totalmente cobertos por uma grossa camada de neve. O céu escuro estava pesado. Provavelmente teriam outra nevasca em breve, e a temperatura voltaria a cair, obrigando a todos a se protegerem com camadas de grossas blusas por baixo das capas.

Porém, o frio que Pansy sentia não tinha nada a ver com a neve ou com o tempo. Era uma sensação cortante que envolvia seu coração e fazia-o doer. E não diminuíra nada naquelas longas semanas. Ela nunca imaginaria que pudesse doer tanto.

Recusara-se a passar as férias de inverno em casa. Não estava preparada para encarar a mãe ainda, por isso ficara em Hogwarts, para passar um natal solitário com os pouquíssimos alunos que ali ficaram. Dois Gryffindors, outro Slytherin e um Ravenclaw.

Pansy suspirou e debruçou-se sobre o peitoril da janelinha, apoiando todo o peso de maneira displicente. A Ceia natalina devia estar acontecendo naquele exato momento, mas o que menos queria era presenciar a alegria que as outras pessoas estariam sentindo. Foi nesse momento que a porta da Torre se abriu. Pansy ouviu som de passos furtivos adentrarem o local e virou o rosto de lado para ver quem era. Seu semblante fechou em uma carranca e ela deixou um muxoxo de tédio escapar.

Hermione Granger não se abalou. Avançou até a Slytherin e também se apoiou na janela, deixando os olhos castanhos observarem os terrenos soterrados pela neve branca. A Gryffindor recusara o convite de Ron para passar o natal n’A Toca. E tampouco fora para sua casa. Tinha coisas demais acontecendo em Hogwarts para se afastar nesse momento. Ela sentia que sua presença era necessária ali. Fazendo valer suas características da Casa do Leão, ficara em Hogwarts. E no fundo, queria repensar seu relacionamento com o ruivo. Temia não conhecer Ron bem o suficiente.

— Bela noite, não? - disse a recém-chegada em guisa de puxar assunto.

— O que quer, Granger? Perdeu algo aqui? - Pansy inquiriu de maus modos.

— Não. Só passei pra ver se estava tudo bem...

— Ah, claro! - debochou a morena - Não preciso do consolo de uma Sangue Ruim.

Hermione pestanejou. Por pouco não recuou diante da postura defensiva e da ofensa. Havia prometido a si mesma mais cedo que daria seu apoio, apesar de não entender porque Pansy usara uma Equivalente.

— Estou aqui de qualquer modo.

Pansy estreitou os olhos parecendo ofendida. Um vento mais forte entrou pela pequena janela onde as duas se apoiavam compartilhando o espaço reduzido. Hermione estremeceu de frio. Pansy permaneceu firme.

— Não preciso de consolo.

— Sei como se sente.

Pansy soltou uma risada pelo nariz: - Sabe é? - perguntou incrédula - E como é que pode saber? Já perdeu algum bebê antes?

— Não...

— Então não tem a mínima idéia de como me sinto.

— ... Mas minha mãe já.

A afirmação fez Pansy arregalar os olhos e soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

— Eu não estudava em Hogwarts ainda... e era muito criança para entender... Lembro que foi uma alegria imensa quando mamãe engravidou... E ela levou a gestação até o sétimo mês... Meu irmãozinho nasceu prematuro e não resistiu. Foi uma barra... Ele já tinha um quartinho montado com berço e muitas roupinhas... Seu nome era Hector...

A voz da Gryffindor estava carregada de emoção. Não desviou os olhos de Pansy em nenhum momento. A morena, por sua vez, parecia abaixar a guarda gradativamente.

— Ele teria sete anos... Eu me pergunto se viria para Hogwarts comigo ou seria Muggle...

A morena deu-se por vencida: - Dói muito não é?

— Ah, dói. E não tenha ilusões, vai doer sempre. Muito.

Pansy sorriu fracamente: - Esse é o consolo Gryffindor? Agradeço enternecida.

Hermione sorriu de volta: - Eu passei a tarde toda pensando em como consolar uma Slytherin. Se você fosse Gryffindor, eu já teria te abraçado e enchido de doces.

O sorriso de Pansy aumentou: - Não tenho nada contra doces! Mas guarde o abraço para seus amiguinhos pegajosos.

Mais que depressa Hermione meteu a mão no bolso e tirou uma cestinha mínima. Havia reduzido um estoque de doces e trouxera escondido pro caso de ser rechaçada... Com um toque de varinha a cesta voltou ao seu tamanho normal. Estava repleta de doces que Mione comprara em Hogsmeade na última visita. Com cuidado ela depositou a cesta sobre o chão frio da Torre de Astronomia e sentou-se em frente a ela.

— Então, Parkinson. Quer dividir esses doces?

Pansy sorriu arrogante e sentou-se também.

— Vou permitir que compartilhe a glória da minha presença, Granger.

Hermione rolou os olhos e não disse mais nada. Com um aperto no coração, viu os olhos negros de Pansy avaliarem o conteúdo da cesta. As íris escuras brilhavam, mas não era de satisfação por todas aquelas delícias açucaradas. Era pelas lágrimas, que a Slytherin se recusava deixar rolar... Com uma forte vontade de varrer a dor que Pansy sentia, Hermione rendeu-se a mais um impulso Gryffindor: - Estou... Fazendo pesquisas sobre a gravidez de Draco, sabe?

— Hum? - a Slytherin não podia falar, estando com a boca cheia.

— Gravidez masculina é muito rara. Geralmente se usa um tipo de poção difícil de fazer... No caso de gestação espontânea, deve haver um bom motivo...

— Você acha? - Pansy pareceu se interessar.

— Sim! Tenho procurado em vários livros da biblioteca, mas não encontrei nada! Gostaria de me ajudar?

— Eu...? - Pansy nem tentou esconder a surpresa.

— Sim. - respondeu Mione. Estava desanimando de procurar sozinha. Harry e Draco estavam envolvidos demais para ajudá-la, e Ron não queria nem saber do assunto - Seria bom não precisar fazer sozinha.

— E você acha que eu tenho cara de Traça de Biblioteca? - Pansy resmungou enquanto pegava um outro doce.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, vangloriando-se interiormente. Pansy não dissera ‘sim’. No entanto tampouco dissera ‘não’.

HPDM

Harry Potter estava mais satisfeito do que podia se lembrar. Ele ficara para passar o natal em Hogwarts por um motivo muito forte: Draco Malfoy também ficara. O loiro se aproveitara que seus pais estavam de férias na Espanha e enviara um pergaminho avisando que não queria se expor ao clima terrível daquele país. O casal Malfoy não estranhou a recusa.

O feriado não fora tão ruim assim. Haviam almoçado com os professores, Hermione, Pansy e um segundanista de Ravenclaw. Conseguiram escapar de compartilhar a Ceia com os outros.

Estavam agora escondidos em uma das inúmeras salas de aula vazias do colégio. Harry pedira a Dobby que providenciasse algo para eles comerem (sim, senhor! Tudo o que Harry Potter quiser senhor!), e o elfo doméstico exagerara nas proporções mais uma vez.

Trouxera comida e guloseimas o bastante para um batalhão de gente. Por mais que ele e Draco houvessem comido, ainda restara muita coisa. Completamente satisfeito, o loiro conjurara um colchão enorme e macio e sentara-se nele. Harry jogara-se sobre o colchão e deixara-se ficar lá, saciado e feliz. Apesar de ser um colchão grande, eles estavam bem perto um do outro.

Harry começou a esfregar a barriga enquanto mascava mais um chicle de baba e bola. Em segundos uma bola azulona foi juntar-se as outras, de diversos tamanhos, que flutuavam pela sala. Harry adorava aquele chicle.

Sentindo-se como um gato gordo, Harry suspirou e olhou para Draco. O moreno sentia-se como um gato gordo, mas Draco parecia um gato gordo e satisfeito. Ele estava sentado sobre o colchão, muito ereto, dedicando especial atenção à uma caixa de Biscoitos Amanteigados da Suíça.

Sem o Glamour, a barriga arredondada começava a aparecer contra as vestes apertadas. A pele pálida reluzia de forma saudável. Havia um brilho nos olhos cinzentos que Harry não se cansava de admirar. Draco nunca parecera mais saudável. Mais bonito.

Harry enfiou mais um chicle na boca, enquanto os olhos fixavam-se na barriga saliente. Ali estava abrigado e protegido seu filho... Uma forte emoção fez com que piscasse e coçasse o nariz, tentando disfarçar. Não queria parecer vulnerável.

Não que Draco fosse notar, pois parecia totalmente absorto pela caixa de biscoitos. Parecia. Na verdade estava muito atento a tudo o que acontecia, pois se desviou agilmente de uma bola azulona particularmente grande que passou raspando perto de seus macios fios loiros.

— Potter! Se um desses seus chicles grudarem no meu belíssimo cabelo você vai se arrepender! - enfiou um biscoito de chocolate na boca, mastigando furiosamente. Não tinha nem de longe a classe característica dos Malfoys. Harry achou muito fofo.

O Garoto que Viveu riu e alcançou uma tortinha de abóbora. Começou a degustá-la devagar, mais por gula do que por fome. Foi então que Draco parou seu ato de levar um biscoito aos lábios e olhou muito sério para o Gryffindor.

— Harry, eu estive pensando...

— Hum...? - incentivou preguiçosamente.

— Já escolhi o nome do meu filho. - fez uma pausa teatral e dramática antes de anunciar - Ele vai se chamar Adolf Hitler Malfoy.

Harry engasgou com a tortinha de abóbora. Quase soltou um pouco de recheio pelo nariz. Teve que limpar o rosto na manga da blusa de frio.

— O que? - perguntou abismado.

— O nome do meu filho será Adolf Hitler Malfoy. - repetiu o loiro parecendo orgulhoso.

— Meu filho não vai se chamar Adolf Hitler! - de espantado o Gryffindor passou a irritado.

Draco ficou irritado também: - Por que não, Cara de Cicatriz? Só porque eu escolhi esse nome? Meu pai me disse que era o nome de um grande herói entre os Muggle. Todos o respeitavam.

— Draco, seu pai precisa ler livros mais confiáveis. Hitler não foi um herói entre os Muggle. Bem, até foi, pros nazistas.

Draco não entendeu nada. Ainda achava que Harry estava com despeito por ter sido ele a escolher aquele nome. Antes que reclamasse, o Gryffindor continuou:

— Hitler foi... - Harry procurou uma palavra adequada para explicar, e resolveu fazer uma comparação mais prática - uma versão Muggle de Voldemort.

O loiro estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas e uma expressão de terror passou por seu rosto.

— Que disse?

— Hitler matou, cruel e covardemente, milhões de pessoas só porque eram diferentes dele. Foi um assassino terrível que matava homens e mulheres, crianças e velhos. Nunca foi considerado um herói entre os Muggle e sim um líder sanguinário e bárbaro. E... Perdeu a guerra.

— Isso é verdade?

— Pergunte para Snape.

Draco deu-se por satisfeito com a seriedade que Harry expressava no rosto e acabou cedendo: - Meu filho não vai ter esse nome horrível!

O alívio que Harry sentiu foi tão grande que ele relaxou o corpo tenso sobre o colchão e olhou para o teto da sala, agradecendo a todas as entidades por ter conseguido fazer o loiro mudar de idéia. Mas Draco não deixou o assunto morrer:

— E como é que vamos chamá-lo?

Harry sorriu: - James Malfoy Potter

— Nem em seu mais agradável sonho. Prefiro Lucius Potter Malfoy.

— Se vai ter o nome do seu pai tem que ter do meu também! - Harry afirmou resoluto.

— Lucius James Potter Malfoy... James Lucius Potter Malfoy...

Os garotos se entreolharam e fizeram uma careta quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Bizarro! - exclamou Draco naquela característica voz arrastada.

— Eca! - Harry concordou. - Mas... e se for uma menina?

— Não será. Não se preocupe.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Eu sei e pronto. Meu primeiro filho não será uma menina!

— Primeiro? - Harry riu.

Mas Draco não se deu por achado: - E único. Não se preocupe. Não pretendo passar por isso outra vez.

Harry concordou em silêncio. A emoção de ter um filho era indescritível, mas ele sabia o quanto estava em jogo naquele processo. Era uma situação delicada e grave, onde não apenas a vida do bebê estava em risco, mas a de Draco também. Harry nunca o exporia àquilo outra vez.

Draco mexeu-se incomodado, porque enquanto divagava, o moreno olhava fixamente para si. Tinha um olhar tão intenso que arrepiava...

— O que foi? Perdeu algo na minha cara? - perguntou tentando soar ameaçador.

— Não. Eu só...

— Só...? - Draco foi vencido pela curiosidade.

Como resposta Harry levantou-se, e se ajoelhou, parando em frente a Draco. Segurou o rosto pálido e fino com as mãos registrando muito vagamente que o loiro corava e arregalava os olhos.

— Eu só... Senti vontade de beijá-lo...

Quando os lábios de Harry tocaram os seus, Draco fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas sensações, que a muito desejava apesar de não admitir. Reconheceu o toque, como se já tivesse sido beijado por Harry e não se lembrasse, o que de fato acontecera. Era familiar, tal qual uma canção antiga que ronda a mente mas cuja letra não lembramos mais...

Para Harry, foi como reviver uma antiga fantasia. Tinha tudo muito nítido na memória, e cansara-se de fingir que não sentia nada.

— Desculpe... Por aquele dia... - Harry sussurrou entre outros beijos.

— Ah... - Draco não queria estragar o momento com palavras. Diferente de Harry.

— Vou consertar isso. Prometo. - afirmou o Gryffindor olhando muito sério para o loiro. - Não posso voltar o tempo, mas...

— Já entendi! Você fala demais!

Harry riu da afirmação entendendo que nada mudara nos sentimentos do Slytherin desde a noite no banheiro há quase quatro meses atrás. Draco apenas camuflara o que sentia. Já haviam se enganado por muito tempo. Precisavam correr atrás do prejuízo ou só se arrependeriam quando fosse tarde demais. E Harry Potter estava cansado de se arrepender tarde demais. Tinha que apreender algo das lições sofridas naqueles cinco anos e meio de Hogwarts. Principalmente, tinha que tirar algo de útil na tragédia que ocorrera com o padrinho no Ministério durante o ano passado.

— Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você e com nosso filho... - garantiu, sussurrando muito próximo do ouvido de Draco. - Prometo.

— Espero que cumpra... - Sussurrou junto aos lábios de Harry. - Você se lembra do que aquela velha gagá disse na sala dela?

— Quem? - Harry ficou confuso.

— Madame Pomfrey! - respondeu irritado e com o rosto corado.

O Garoto Que Viveu franziu as sobrancelhas, cada vez mais confuso e intrigado. Madame Pomfrey dissera tanta coisa na sala dela, desde que descobrira que Draco estava grávido. Mas... O que poderia ter dito que fizesse uma pessoa pálida como o Slytherin ficar tão vermelho?

Então, fez-se a luz na mente do moreno e ele corou também: - Ah! Aquilo...

“Sobre sexo. Não há nada que impeça. Não existe perigo de machucar o bebê, desde que não tentem nada muito esquisito”.

Draco sorriu e balançou a cabeça ameaçando: - Tenha cuidado, ouviu?

Como resposta Harry deslizou para o colchão, tendo precaução de puxar Draco consigo mantendo-o ao seu lado. - Se Madame Pomfrey havia dito, eles acreditavam piamente... - Deslizou as mãos suavemente, descendo e subindo pelas costas, da nuca até o quadril, massageando carinhosamente os músculos tensos do Loiro que sentia emoções conflitantes passarem por seu corpo. Ora arrepios de prazer, ora estremecimentos de apreensão pelo que estavam prestes a fazer. Draco reconhecia as sensações dos afagos, das carícias, e já não sabia mais se o reconhecimento vinha dos seus sonhos ou da noite de amor que tinham vivido juntos.

Acomodou a cabeça loira no seu ombro, deixando que uma das mãos continuasse com os carinhos, enquanto a outra lhe acariciava a face, mantendo os olhar preso aos olhos cinza em profunda comoção, deixando que a mão descesse pelo pescoço e peito...

— Eu vou ter cuidado... - Beijou suavemente os lábios rosados. - Todo cuidado e carinho... - Seus dedos firmes foram abrindo os botões um a um, maravilhando-se com a pele clara, e arrepiando-se ao ver que os mamilos haviam escurecido e inchado, destacando-se na brancura leitosa. Não resistiu ao impulso de tocá-los com os dedos, arrancando um gemido lamentoso do loiro que estremeceu violentamente e o deixou fervendo de desejo.

Harry beijou-o carinhosamente enquanto continuava com os toques delicados nos biquinhos sensíveis com a palma da mão alternando com leves pinçadas com as pontas dos dedos ora em um, ora no outro. A boca atrevida desceu pelo pescoço suave, roçando e beijando enquanto as mãos não paravam, incessantes.

— Harry...! - O loiro mordia o lábio, tentando desesperadamente conter os gemidos que iam ficando cada vez mais exaltados.

Mas não pode mais se controlar, gritos roucos vieram acompanhando o prazer intenso das mãos acariciando o seu ventre, a pele tão sensível, e dos lábios nos mamilos extremamente excitados, provocando uma descarga elétrica em seu corpo deixando-o tesso e ansioso... Mas Harry tinha outros planos, e a pressa não estava incluída neles, mesmo aqueles gemidos provocando reações tão fortes no seu corpo, deixando-o cada vez mais duro.

Draco afundou os dedos nos cabelos negros, agarrando e torcendo-os entre os dedos desesperadamente enquanto a língua do moreno umedecia toda a auréola, pressionado-as firme e vagarosamente, aumentando ainda mais a ânsia do loiro. Os dedos leves e atrevidos continuavam passeando pela pele macia do abdome saliente, fazendo o loiro se contorcer entre seus braços, até chegarem no cós da calça, brincando com o botão...

Ah, ah... - O loiro arfava incontrolavelmente...

Harry deitou-o confortavelmente, apoiando suas costas no colchão, ficando totalmente livre para cercá-lo de todos os carinhos e cuidados... Enquanto a boca cobria-lhe a barriga de pequenos beijos, uma das mãos cuidava do botão e do zíper, redescobrindo a emoção de tocar, provar, fazer amor... Franziu as sobrancelhas com tal pensamento.

Draco murmurava incoerências enquanto as mãos do moreno desciam as suas calças pelas pernas esguias, a boca acompanhando o movimento e beijando e chupando todo pedacinho de pele encontrado pelo caminho. Caminho que as mãos fortes faziam deixando-lhe o corpo arrepiado... Beijos e carícias nas coxas firmes que deixavam-no entregue nos braços do gryffindor.

Harry pousou a mão no joelho do loiro, puxou-o, apoiando em seu braço passou os dedos pela pele sensível na parte interna da coxa, abaixando a cabeça e esfregando o rosto ali, passando a língua, experimentando o gosto da pele...

— Ahnnnnn... Harry...! - Draco abriu a outra perna, num movimento convidativo.

Harry avançou, se acomodando entre elas, beijando ambas as coxas e a virilha, chegando-se perto do membro duro, ainda encoberto pelo tecido da cueca... Levantou o olhar e deparou-se com o semblante ansioso do loiro, corado, com os olhos fechados, completamente entregue... O coração do moreno deu uma cambalhota no peito, uma sensação de déja-vu que o fez estremecer e um frison percorrer todo seu corpo. Abaixou os lábios e pressionou os dentes no membro tesso por cima do tecido...

— Ahhhhhhhhh! - O grito de surpresa e prazer fez com que o moreno avançasse e abaixasse o tecido fino, expondo a carne sensível aos seus lábios ávidos. Beijos e lambidas percorreram da base à ponta... - Ahn, Harry... Mais, mais... - Draco levantava os quadris, tentando aumentar o contato com a boca úmida...

Harry estava enlouquecido com a resposta apaixonada do loiro, deixou que sua mão o acariciasse mais, envolveu o pênis com carinho, masturbando-o lentamente em movimentos cadenciados... Apoiou-se na outra mão e erguendo o corpo para não apoiar-se nele e beijou-o profundamente, abafando os gemidos de prazer.

Então Harry envolveu-o todo com a boca, acariciando-o com a língua... Draco agarrou-o pelos ombros, enterrando-lhe as unhas na pele, sentindo o membro sendo sugado e massageado, sentindo o corpo quente, a respiração rápida, a pele formigando... O tempo parou por alguns segundos, a boca não parava e o prazer era tanto... E quando achou que era tão grande que estava se tornando insuportável, Draco se derramou dentro daquela boca, puro prazer deliciando o moreno que sorveu até a última gota...

Harry ergueu o corpo e se deitou ao lado dele, que o agarrou e lambeu-lhe a boca, experimentando os lábios que ainda tinham o seu gosto, e invadiu-a com a língua, beijando-o profundamente, quente pelo desejo que ainda o excitava... E enquanto beijava, puxou a camisa para cima, passando-a por sobre a cabeça, deixando os dedos passearem inseguros pela pele dourada, até chegarem na calça, abrindo-a e puxando-a para baixo, deixando o moreno completamente nu... Queria dar a ele o mesmo prazer.

Draco deixou que o instinto o guiasse, tocando levemente, temeroso de que fosse mais um de seus sonhos. Mas o calor, a firmeza e maciez da pele, sob suas mãos, era bem real... Beijou seus lábios, enredou os dedos pela trilha de pelos até encontrar o membro tenso pelo desejo, arrepiando-se com o gemido baixo e rouco que escapou por entre os seus beijos.

— Draco... - Harry gemeu quando o loiro acariciou-o lentamente... - Hummm... - Sentiu os dedos longos e delicados fechados sobre o membro pulsando de tesão, apertando e manipulando, indo e vindo deliciosamente... - Eu quero você... Ah! Tanto... - A voz grave e rouca provocou um desejo quase selvagem nele, fazendo-o cravar os dentes na pele do pescoço do moreno já sensível pelos chupões e lambidas... - Aiii... Ahhh!!! - O loiro lambeu o lugar ferido várias vezes para compensar, e foi descendo e fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelos ombros, pelo peito...

— Quer...? - Draco dava beijos leves e delicados por todo peito do moreno, alternando com pequenas e doloridas mordidas, quase perdendo a compostura. - Então venha... E me tenha... - Ele deitou-se e puxou o moreno para si, puxando-o pelos cabelos e firmando a cabeça morena, atacando os lábios finos e vermelhos com beijos selvagens.

Harry avançou sobre ele, correspondendo à urgência que se apossara do outro, invadindo-lhe a boca com sofreguidão e lascívia, acariciando o corpo sensível pelo recente orgasmo... Deixou suas mãos percorrerem o peito, tocando-o possessivamente, sentindo na boca o gosto metálico do sangue pelos beijos selvagens do loiro e os movimentos incessantes das mãos que o masturbavam firmemente, quase levando-o a se perder da realidade. Aquilo era uma loucura, estava quase se deixando levar... Segurou nos pulsos de Draco, e prendeu-os acima da cabeça, impedindo-o de continuar a enlouquecê-lo e tentando impor o seu ritmo novamente...

Olharam-se nos olhos, ofegantes, a paixão selvagem vibrando entre eles. Mas os olhos verdes se enterneceram, e Harry beijou-o docemente e virou-o de lado, de costas para si, beijando-o na nuca, e nos ombros, e ao longo das costas, tocando a ponta da língua na entrada, lambendo e se insinuando para dentro, tocando com um dedo, entrando e saindo, dois dedos, preparando...

Acomodou-se por trás, enlaçando-o num abraço e trazendo-o junto a si, com a outra mão guiou o membro e encostou-se nele, forçando a entrada gentilmente. Levantou o joelho do loiro, facilitando, entrando devagar para que não o machucasse, movendo-se lentamente, contendo-se para que o loiro não sofresse e sentisse o máximo de prazer.

Draco prendeu a respiração enquanto sentia-se ser preenchido lentamente, um pouco dolorido, mas também delicioso... E Harry começou a mover-se, penetrando cada vez mais fundo, tocando-o todo por dentro, enlouquecendo-o com a sensação plena de ser amado. Os sussurros e gemidos ficaram cada vez mais intensos, os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e profundos.

Harry buscou o membro de Draco novamente desperto, e acariciou-o com a mão, mexendo, manipulando, acompanhando os movimentos que os arrastava na loucura a cada vez mais perto do gozo... O gemido longo alertou Harry, que acelerou os movimentos levando o loiro ao prazer total, derramando-se na sua mão. Espalhou o sêmen no ventre do loiro, e numa estocada mais profunda gozou, agarrado a ele, gemendo no seu ouvido...

— Draco...! Eu... Eu te amo...

Por alguns instantes permaneceram agarrados, ofegantes, suados, ligados um no outro... Harry beijou o ombro de Draco carinhosamente, a mão acarinhando o ventre amorosamente, fazendo o loiro suspirar satisfeito e retirou-se de dentro do corpo quente...

Draco virou-se dentro do abraço, aninhando-se no peito do Gryffindor, enlaçando os dedos nos cabelos negros acariciando a nuca preguiçosamente. Beijou o peito do moreno e sentiu o beijo nos seus cabelos. E entre carícias leves, adormeceram abraçados.

HPDM

Pansy torceu os lábios e resmungou alguma coisa que nem ela mesma entendeu. Os olhos negros estavam fixos na garota que caminhava uns três passos a sua frente, quase saltitante tamanha sua felicidade. Iam para o Grande salão, atrasadas para o café da manhã.

Hermione abraçava um livro grande e velho, muito pesado e empoeirado. Cantarolava ‘conseguimos, conseguimos’ numa voz um tanto desafinada mas transbordante de alegria. Nem o frio intenso diminuía a felicidade da garota.

As garotas estavam pesquisando a mais de um mês, sobre o que poderia ser aquele tão misterioso ingrediente que ocasionava a gravidez masculina, sem o uso de poções especificas.

E depois de passar noites e noites escondidas na biblioteca, vasculhando pilhas de livros velhos e enormes, Hermione encontrara um livro que dava a resposta ao enigma. A garota dera um gritinho animado e rodeando a mesa puxara Pansy para um abraço, quase derrubando-a da cadeira.

Ao lembrar-se da cena, a Slytherin balançava a cabeça pesarosa. Hermione se deixava envolver na busca por conhecimento de tal forma que as vezes assustava a morena. E ela dava tudo de si na busca por uma resposta de algo que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Pelo contrário, era algo que queria descobrir para seus amigos.

Pansy não podia entender aquela atitude altruísta, despida de interesse próprio. Afinal ela era Slytherin. Fora criada e educada para agir sempre em troca de algo, sempre visando beneficio próprio.

O jeito desinteressado de ser, e totalmente envolvido com as pessoas que gostava, de Hermione confundia Pansy. Não que ela reclamasse. Pelo contrário. Só tinha a agradecer pela lealdade descompromissada que a Gryffindor lhe oferecia.

Hermione tinha razão ao dizer que Pansy sempre sofreria por sua perda. Doía. Doía muito. Mas graças à outra garota era mais suportável. Claro, ainda podia contar com Draco, mas era diferente.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Pansy Parkinson tinha uma amiga. E ela não queria abrir mão daquilo. Queria que seu lado Slytherin falasse mais alto e lhe desse o desejo egoísta de não compartilhar a nova amiga com ninguém. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse noites em claro na biblioteca, fingindo ler pesados livros, ou horas discutindo sobre os poucos casos de bruxos grávidos que haviam ocorrido. Pansy gostava desses momentos. Eram-lhe preciosos.

Sua alegria crescia a passos largos, ao ver como Hermione e Ron haviam se distanciado naquele tempo. Mal pareciam namorados. Mesmo que não falassem sobre o pobretão, Pansy achava que entendia o que podia estar se passando, pois ocasionalmente Hermione deixa escapar frases como ‘a vida é importante’ e ‘não existe nada mais importante do que a vida de alguém’, querendo, talvez, ter certeza de que Pansy compartilhava aquela idéia. E Pansy concordava plenamente. Principalmente se pudesse agradecer toda a ajuda que Hermione lhe dava, e retribuir à altura.

— Harry vai adorar saber disso!

Pansy observou a Gryffindor que ainda saltitava parecendo uma Hufflepuff a sua frente.

— Espero que ele faça valer a fama Gryffindor e tome providências!

Hermione parou de andar e encarou Pansy.

— Você diz sobre se vincular? - a morena balançou a cabeça concordando - Eu já disse isso ao Harry várias vezes. Não sei o que espera para se vincular ao Malfoy! A idéia de casamento pare deixá-lo apavorado...

— Gryffindors. Ele espera até um desastre acontecer. Eu te disse, Granger, minha mãe me deu aquela Equivalente de presente... O Senhor Malfoy não será tão bonzinho assim com Draco.

Hermione piscou. A mãe de Pansy fora tudo, menos boazinha.

— Ele não vai descobrir...

— Não deviam agir sob suposições. Potter tem que se garantir e se vincular a Draco. É a única forma de proteger a ele e ao bebê. Você é amiga dele e deve convencê-lo.

— Tenho tentado, mas não posso obrigá-lo... - Hermione sabia a importância dos contratos mágicos no mundo Bruxo.

— Hunf. Draco nunca vai se humilhar e propor o vínculo. É muito orgulhoso pra isso. Depois não digam que não avisei.

A Gryffindor não rebateu a afirmação. Metade da alegria se apagou dos olhos castanhos.

HPDM

— Como você se sente, Draco?

— Pesado. - respondeu o loiro com um péssimo humor, enrolando-se mais na capa cara. - E com frio.

Draco usava Glamour em dose mais forte, pois a barriga estava maior, nada exagerado para aqueles cinco meses e uma semana, como dissera Madame Pomfrey.

Para alívio dos progenitores, de Madame Pomfrey e de Dumbledore, Draco chegara aos cinco meses e nada de ruim acontecera. Mas como deixara claro a enfermeira, tinha que ir todos os dias a Ala Hospitalar e ao menor sinal de distúrbios tinham que procurar ajuda.

Os cinco meses haviam chegado, mas isso não o deixava livre do perigo, pois a magia de seu filho apenas começara a se desenvolver. E levaria, em média, um mês para se desenvolver por completo. Era o tempo que o corpo de Draco precisava para criar uma barreira mágica que separasse sua própria magia da magia do bebê.

Se fosse uma magia muito forte, ambas entrariam em conflito e um aborto não seria difícil de acontecer. Talvez até mesmo a morte de Draco.

Toda atenção no momento era mais do que necessária. Era vital.

E apesar do Glamour camuflar perfeitamente a barriga de cinco meses, não aliviava o peso. Draco cansava-se muito fácil. Tinha dificuldades em respirar, pois como Madame Pomfrey explicara, o feto em desenvolvimento empurrava os órgãos de Draco, comprimia a bexiga (por isso a constante vontade de ir ao banheiro) e espremia os pulmões, o que explicava a constante falta de ar.

E tudo isso, num quadro geral, contribuía para mau humor de Draco, constantes crises emocionais que comumente culminavam em muitas lágrimas por parte do loiro... E desespero por parte de Harry, que se sentia um inútil e culpado da situação delicada.

Naquela manhã, estavam atrasados para o café, pois tinham passado a noite em uma sala de aula vazia e perdido totalmente a noção do tempo.

— Falta menos da metade. - Harry incentivou. - De gestação, eu digo.

O humor de Draco piorou: - Se isso é um incentivo, desista!

Ele caminhava devagar e desengonçado, com o corpo meio inclinado para frente. Harry tinha péssimas lembranças do dia em que comparara o andar do loiro com o andar de um pato... O Slytherin não gostara nada do comentário...

— Está se sentindo bem mesmo?

— Não tenho um pingo de fome, e meu estômago parece pesado... - reclamou com falta de ar.

— Vamos a Ala Hospitalar na hora do almoço.

Draco balançou a cabeça concordando. Próximos a porta do Grande Salão se separaram, pois tinham que manter as aparências de rivais.

Harry observou com olhos preocupados enquanto Draco caminhava para a mesa de Slytherin e sentava-se com um longo suspiro ao lado de Pansy, que parecia recém chegada.

Depois de se assegurar que estava tudo bem com o loiro, foi sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, encontrando a morena muito agitada e feliz.

Na mesa de Slytherin, Pansy olhou para Draco.

— Você está bem querido?

— Me sinto enorme, Pansy. Meus pés doem e meu estômago está estranho. - lamuriou-se.

Pansy sorriu. Já estava acostumada a escutar as reclamações do Príncipe Slytherin. Draco era o rei do melodrama, porque acreditar que algo simples como uma gravidez mudaria isso?

— Você está pálido. Devia ir a enfermaria.

— Irei na hora do almoço. Me dá algo pra comer, sim? Não tenho fome, mas não quero ouvir aquele Cara de Cicatriz enchendo meu saco... “Você tem que comer...”, “Tem se alimentado?” Chato!

Pansy sorriu ainda mais. Esticou a mão e preparou algumas torradas com geléia para o loiro. Ia pegar um copo de suco de abóbora, quando sentiu alguém segurar em seu braço.

Era Draco. O loiro estava tão pálido, que assustou a moreninha. A mão dele tremia, estava gelada, e suava. Apertava o braço de Pansy com tanta força que deixaria hematomas.

Um frio imensurável fez Pansy estremecer, enquanto ela sentia seu coração se rasgar em duas metades. Draco estava sangrando. Um filete vermelho vivo escorria de suas narinas e seus ouvidos.

— Pansy... Não... Me... Sinto... Bem...

A garota arregalou os olhos ao notar que havia sangue nos lábios do loiro. Entendeu imediatamente o que acontecia, e sem pensar duas vezes ou medir as conseqüências do que fazia, ficou em pé e começou a gritar. Sua voz esganiçada de pânico ecoou alto através das conversas e fez o Grande Salão cair em profundo silêncio.

Harry estava sentado ao lado de Mione, observando o jeito com que ela tentava lhe explicar alguma coisa, falando muito rápido e de maneira desarticulada.

Parecia ter descoberto alguma coisa, mas Harry não conseguia entender exatamente o que seria.

— Mione! - Harry riu - Respire. Fale devagar, palavra por palavra.

A amiga riu também.

— Desculpe. Estou tão empolgada. Você vai adorar saber disso! Descobri o fator mais importante para que ocorra a gestação masculina. Sabe o que é? É...

Mas um berreiro cortou a revelação de Hermione. Ela se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz desafinada de Pansy gritando da mesa ao lado:

— POTTER! DRACO ESTÁ ABORTANDO! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!!

— Deus! - exclamou Mione - Harry, você...

O moreno não estava mais sentado ao lado dela. Já estava agindo.

Cinco segundos. Cinco segundos foi o tempo que Harry Potter levou para ‘voar’ até a mesa da Casa da Serpente, tirar forças sabe-se lá de onde, e erguendo Draco nos braços, correr com ele para a Ala Hospitalar.

Dois segundos. Dois segundos foi o tempo para que o silêncio surpreso fosse quebrado, e murmúrios exaltados tomassem conta das mesas repletas de alunos das quatro casas de Hogwarts...


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione torceu as mãos enquanto olhava pela milionésima vez na direção de Harry Potter. Podia sentir a angústia do moreno, mas o que dizer num momento daqueles? Palavras pareceriam supérfluas, gestos pareceriam vazios...

Ela e Pansy estavam na enfermaria, tanto para dar apoio ao Gryffindor, quanto para ter notícias sobre Draco e o bebê. E a falta de novidades era o que mais preocupava. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore e Snape estavam trancados na enfermaria a quase quatro horas... Era muito tempo.

E durante as primeiras horas, Harry andara de um lado para o outro, os braços cruzados a frente do corpo, os olhos verdes perdidos em um ponto qualquer, sem se focar em nada. O rosto anguloso estava tenso, contraído.

Apenas há pouco tempo o Garoto Que Viveu parecera ter se cansado da marcha e sentara-se encolhido o mais longe possível de Hermione e Pansy. A Slytherin também parecia amuada. Mexia-se desconfortável e dava longos olhares ao moreno.

Hermione podia sentir a tensão da amiga.

Tensão, aliás, que se mesclava com a da sala de espera. Durante todo aquele tempo, nenhum dos três pronunciou uma única palavra.

Foi por volta da hora do almoço que a porta se abriu, e Ron Weasley enfiou a cabeça pelo vão, espiando de um lado para o outro. Hermione sentiu o coração disparar quando o namorado entrou e caminhou até sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Como você está? - o ruivo perguntou no tom mais baixo que conseguiu.

Pansy que estava próxima deixou escapar um muxoxo e se afastou um pouco, não queria dar na telha que tentava escutar a conversa do casal. Ron e Hermione olharam pra ela, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada.

— Não sou eu quem está em perigo, Ron. - Hermione respondeu com voz igualmente baixa. - Harry está sofrendo...

Dessa vez Ron olhou para o amigo. Harry nem parecia notá-lo ali.

— Mione... - continuou sondando o terreno - Estão todos comentando sobre essa... Coisa...

Cansada, Hermione fechou os olhos e falou baixinho: - Não é uma coisa, Ronald. É o filho do seu melhor amigo. Se não está preparado para aceitar isso, não deve ficar aqui.

Ron desviou os olhos e deixou os ombros caírem:

— Pensei que se Malfoy... Perdesse a criança, tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes...

— Elas nunca voltarão. Precisa entender que Harry seguiu por um caminho, Ron. Ele fez a escolha dele, e se você for mesmo uma pessoa bacana, como eu acho que é, vai respeitar.

— É... Nunca mais será como antes. Não sei se sou tão bacana assim Mione. Talvez seja destino que eu me afaste... Malfoy pode me substituir muito bem.

Mione respirou fundo: - Quanto drama, Ron. Eventualmente teríamos que crescer. A vida não é apenas se divertir, quebrar regras e se safar. Não pode realmente desejar isso pra si.

— Mas... - a voz de Ron se elevou um pouco, porém ele voltou a abaixar o tom - Porque Draco Malfoy? Porque ele tinha que engravidar e estragar a vida de Harry assim?

— Não acho que foi planejado. Não tenho todos os detalhes, mas pensa, Ronald: acredita que Malfoy ia engravidar e correr todo esse risco, apenas para arruinar a vida de Harry? Não faz sentido.

— É tudo um plano dos Comensais. Querem deixar Harry vulnerável...

— Mas que porra você está dizendo, seu pobretão? - a voz exaltada de Pansy assustou os dois que conversavam.

Ron torceu os lábios e ficou em pé: - Não é da sua conta.

Pansy voltou os olhos negros brilhantes para Hermione e indagou:

— Pensa como ele, Granger? Acha mesmo que Draco faria uma coisa dessas?

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca. Harry saiu do estado de letargia e começou a acompanhar a troca de palavras exaltadas.

— Mione, depois a gente continua conversando.

— Fuja, Weasel. Fuja do que não pode entender. Granger e eu sabemos o que está envolvido aqui, e que você não pode destruir com sua maldita ignorância!

— Pansy... - Hermione alertou. Não era o momento de falar sobre aquilo. Mas Pansy não parecia disposta a parar, agora que começara.

Assim que Ron saiu dali, sem se despedir dos amigos, a Slytherin voltou-se para Harry e continuou destilando a raiva que tinha prendido no peito:

— É tão fácil ficar aí, com essa cara de Tudo-De-Ruim-Me-Acontece, não é Potter? Grande Salazar! Tenho vontade de esganá-lo!

Harry deu de ombros, sem querer se abalar pela explosão:

— Eu estava de olho nele, Parkinson. Tentei evitar isso o máximo que pude! Mas não posso prever o futuro...

— Claro... - Pansy começou a andar de um lado para o outro - Se estava tão preocupado assim, porque não se vinculou ao Draco? Porque não o protegeu de todas as formas possíveis?

Engolindo em seco, Harry virou-se para a amiga:

— Hermione, se eu tivesse me vinculado a Draco teria evitado esse aborto?

A bruxa balançou a cabeça com força:

— Não sei, Harry. Acho que na verdade não do jeito que você está pensando. Não há nada que proteja o gestante e a criança durante uma gravidez masculina, a não ser claro, quando é iniciada através de poções. Como a de Draco ocorreu naturalmente, ele não podia beber a poção. Tudo teve que ser dessa maneira.

— Vê, Parkinson? Eu não controlo o que acontece!

A Slytherin parou de andar e olhou de modo furioso para Harry:

— Entende alguma coisa de vínculos, Potter?

Mais uma vez o Garoto Que Viveu deu de ombros: - Um dos tipos de vínculo é o casamento bruxo...

— Sabe tão pouco? Acho que Granger devia ter te orientado melhor... Quando dois bruxos se vinculam, começam a dividir muitas coisas. A magia natural de ambos fica mais forte. Talvez o corpo de Draco ficasse mais resistente...

Harry arregalou os olhos e Hermione gemeu. Aquele não era o momento de revelações tão fortes. Harry não podia ouvir aquilo numa situação tão delicada! Mas Pansy estava impiedosa:

— Você seria o responsável por Draco e pelo bebê. Sua magia traria estabilidade pros dois! Céus, podia ter mudado muita coisa!

— E por que ninguém me disse isso antes?! - finalmente o Gryffindor explodiu - Como eu podia adivinhar?

— Hermione tentou te alertar, Potter. Várias vezes. E você nunca lhe deu ouvidos! - a Gryffindor desviou os olhos ao ouvir o que Pansy dizia. Sabia que era verdade, mas não podia jogar na cara de Harry - E o que você esperava? Que aquele amante de Sangues Ruins o incentivasse? Ele que acabou de sair daqui decepcionado porque Draco ainda não perdeu o bebê? Ou que Draco tomasse a iniciativa e propusesse o vínculo? Não o conhece o bastante, Potter.

Harry ficou em pé num salto, abriu e fechou as mãos com força e teve que se segurar para não deixar seu gênio escapar ao seu controle.

— Quer que eu me sinta culpado, Parkinson? Não vai conseguir.

A morena jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou: - Acha que eu estava tentando fazer você se sentir culpado, Potty? Ah, não. Não... - ela deu um passo à frente e passou a mão pelo cabelo muito negro - Agora eu vou fazê-lo se sentir culpado...

— Pansy... - Hermione alertou, mas nenhum dos dois a ouviu.

— Quer mesmo se sentir culpado? Então pergunte a Granger o que é mais importante para que ocorra a gravidez masculina de forma natural.

Lançando um olhar desafiador para o moreno, Pansy saiu da enfermaria.

Harry trincou os dentes e voltou-se para a amiga:

— Mione...

Ao ouvir seu nome a garota estremeceu e encolheu-se:

— Harry... Agora não...

— Do que a Parkinson estava falando? Você começou a me contar na hora do café da manhã...

Hermione pensou no pesado livro, que esquecera na mesa quando toda a confusão ocorrera. Madame Pince lhe daria uma senhora bronca caso algo ocorresse com o livro raro...

— MIONE! - o chamado de Harry a tirou dos devaneios.

Respirando fundo, e encarando Harry nos olhos, ela se deu por vencida:

— Quer mesmo saber, Harry? Devia confiar em mim, quando digo que não é o momento de lhe revelar...

— Eu preciso saber. Depois do que Parkinson insinuou...

— Ela pode estar certa, Harry...

— É tão terrível assim? - a voz do moreno e sua postura revelavam a incredulidade e a surpresa que o dominavam.

— Não! É lindo... É puro... É fantástico...

— Do que está falando...?

— É raro... Um presente fantástico, Harry. Você não encontrará nada igual, nunca mais, mesmo que procure até o fim de seus dias...

A curiosidade brilhou nas íris verdes: - E o que é, Mione? O que pode ser tão bom, como você diz?

— Amor, Harry. Simplesmente amor... - anunciou a Gryffindor com um ar sonhador e um sorriso afável nos lábios.

Se Voldemort em pessoa aparatasse na sala de espera naquele momento, e começasse a dançar a Makarena, não teria deixado Harry Potter tão estupefato.

— O que...?

— Amor. Quando duas pessoas se amam, a magia natural adapta o corpo delas para que ocorra a fecundação. Somente o amor é poderoso o bastante para transformar o corpo de um homem e permitir que gere uma criança. Sempre foi o amor. Esse é o segredo.

— Amor...? Malfoy me ama...?

— Com toda certeza. Nunca duvide que o amor é uma força poderosa. A prova maior disso está lutando pela vida nesse exato segundo.

— Mione...

— Não compreendo todos os mistérios que envolvem essa descoberta, Harry. Nem o bruxo que escreveu o livro. Mas ele tinha certeza disso. Sua teoria foi testada de muitas formas na época, e aceita como real, como a que melhor explica o que acontece.

— Por isso é tão raro...?

— Hum-hum. Sexo somente nunca será o bastante para que ocorra a fecundação. Pra isso é preciso que o amor funcione como intermediário... Sinto muito, Harry...

O garoto seguiu de fastos até que suas pernas tocaram uma das poltronas e ele sentou-se.

— Sente muito? Sente muito, Hermione?

— Sim. Se eu tivesse descoberto isso antes, vocês teriam se vinculado e...

— Não sinta muito por me dar uma das notícias mais maravilhosas que eu poderia receber hoje.

A Gryffindor piscou confusa: - O que? Não está se sentindo culpado?

Harry balançou a cabeça:

— Não, me sinto livre! Sabe porque não me vinculei a Draco? Porque não sabia quais eram os reais sentimentos dele. Mesmo quando nos acertamos e eu disse o que sentia, ele não falou nada. Eu estava inseguro.

Hermione sorriu de leve:

— Malfoy não me parece uma pessoa que fica se declarando por qualquer motivo...

— Não é qualquer motivo! É um bebê! Nosso filho... Eu não tinha certeza do que Draco podia querer, ele nunca deu a entender que um vínculo o faria feliz. Tudo o que ele queria era que eu assumisse o filho. Nunca pensei que ele aceitaria passar a vida ao meu lado... Céus!

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Me vincular a ele, claro! Assim que ele sair dessa. - vendo que Mione ia falar alguma coisa, Harry a cortou - Ele vai sair dessa, tenho certeza. Ele e o bebê.

— Você o conhece melhor do que eu, Harry. Se você diz.

Mais calmo Harry recostou-se na poltrona:

— O que Ron queria? Vocês brigaram de novo, não foi?

— Brigamos... - Mione suspirou triste - Ele não consegue entender que você tenha se apaixonado por Malfoy. Ele queria que tudo fosse como sempre.

— E você, Hermione, o que pensa de verdade?

A Gryffindor inclinou a cabeça e por longos minutos apenas refletiu. Depois encarou Harry com os olhos brilhando:

— Quando comecei a desconfiar, confesso que fiquei chocada. E custei para acreditar... Mas à medida que os vigiava, comecei a perceber muitas coisas, Harry. Os olhares que você dava pra ele, eram sempre tão gentis, de um jeito que nunca olhava pra mais ninguém...

O Garoto Que Viveu corou sem jeito. Passou a mão pelo cabelo tentando disfarçar o incômodo, mas não conseguiu camuflar.

— E Malfoy também tinha essas miradas intensas em sua direção. Vocês me parecem como opostos exatos, e ao mesmo tempo são tão parecidos... Cabeças-duras, orgulhosos e extremos. Fez sentindo imaginá-los juntos. Vocês se completam de um jeito estranho. Você é a coragem que Malfoy não tem. Malfoy é a constância que você precisa...

— Obrigado Hermione.

— Não me agradeça. Eu não tenho direito algum de julgar suas escolhas. Sou sua amiga, e apóio o que decidir, desde que isso não o machuque. Sempre vou alertá-lo para as coisas perigosas, mas não creio que amar e conseguir esse milagre de construir uma família seja errado.

— Acho que posso ser feliz com Draco, e agora sei que posso fazê-lo feliz.

Mione riu: - Sempre terá o meu apoio, Harry. E... Sabe que Pansy e eu estamos ficando amigas?

— Sério? Como você a suporta?

— Do mesmo jeito que você suporta o Malfoy. Admita, Harry Potter, não é fácil, mas você gosta do desafio!

— Hum... Você também abraçou esse... Desafio? É, Slytherins não são fáceis. Tem momentos em que quero enforcar Draco, porque às vezes ele é teimoso, mimado e egoísta demais pro próprio bem.

— Isso não é apenas porque ele é um Slytherin! Existem pessoas mimadas em todos os lugares. E egoístas. E teimosas... Sempre será assim ao conviver intimamente com outra pessoa. Não pode controlar as ações ou pensamentos...

— Você diz como se tivesse muita experiência...

— Que nada! - a garota fez um gesto de pouco caso - Eu digo isso por Ron. Queria que ele fosse menos cruel. Queria que ele entendesse o quanto a vida do seu filho é importante, Harry... É um milagre! Mas não posso fazê-lo aceitar algo que o assusta.

— Eu conversarei com ele. Ron terá que me ouvir dessa vez.

Hermione sorriu e recostou-se no sofá.

— Como será que Malfoy está?

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e esfregou o rosto, parecendo muito cansado.

— Ele está bem. Eu sei que está.

— Harry... Meu amigo...

— Não, Mione. É sério. Eu estava aqui, morrendo de medo de perder Draco logo agora que percebi que gosto muito dele. E a idéia de que ele pode abortar... É pior que a Cruciatus que Voldemort me lançou... Dói, me amedronta! Esse tempo todo pensei em opções terríveis, sobre ter que escolher entre a vida de Draco e do bebê... Esse tipo de coisa! Eu nunca poderia fazer uma coisa dessas...

— Eu sinto tanto, Harry...

— Mas agora, com o que você me disse, Hermione! Você renovou minhas esperanças... Se o amor entre Draco e eu foi forte o bastante para ele engravidar, então com certeza será forte pra manter aqueles dois vivos. Meu amor será a força para que nenhum deles... Nenhum deles...

O Gryffindor calou-se, emocionado demais para encontrar as palavras. Hermione assentiu, maravilhosamente surpreendida por descobrir a extensão dos sentimentos de Harry por Draco Malfoy.

Quem diria... Quem diria que aquele moleque mimado, arrogante e egoísta tomaria um lugar tão importante na vida de Harry Potter? E pelo rumo que os acontecimentos seguiam, quem diria que o contrário também seria verdadeiro? Que Harry teria um lugar de destaque, se não o mais importante, no coração de Malfoy?

— Tem razão, Harry. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Acredito nessa força que você diz que tem o seu sentimento.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou tão fundo quanto conseguiu: - Isso tem que ser o suficiente.

Os dois amigos silenciaram e continuaram na longa vigília.

HPDM

Pansy só retornou a sala de espera ao final do dia. Ficou levemente surpresa ao encontrar Potter com aquele ar de alegre esperança. Parecia que um peso fora removido dos ombros do Garoto Que Viveu...

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas olhou para Hermione. Tinha certeza de que a Gryffindor era responsável pelo bom humor do moreno.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga de curta data e indicou que ela devia sentar-se ao seu lado. Pansy revirou os olhos, mas cedeu. Gryffindors... Evidentemente nunca iria entendê-los.

Por um segundo se perguntou se deveria dar um relatório da situação para Hermione... No último segundo decidiu que não. A garota estava feliz no momento, deveria deixar as preocupações de lado, o quanto pudesse, claro.

Pansy não diria ainda que o clima em Slytherin era dos mais tensos. Ela não se sentira nem um pouco à vontade entre os seus, pois os estudantes não ignoravam mais o fato de que o líder deles engravidara secretamente de Harry Potter, o mais odiado pela casa da Serpente. Eles viam aquilo como um motim. Uma traição.

E Pansy tivera que se precaver, alertada pelos olhares hostis que recebia. A partir daquele dia seria vista como cúmplice de Draco. Entendia que os ex-colegas a teriam sempre como a alcoviteira que amoitara o relacionamento entre O Garoto Que Viveu e o Príncipe Slytherin.

Isso era outra traição na opinião dos alunos da casa fundada por Salazar...

Pelo que Pansy sondara, a opinião estava muito dividida entre as outras casas. Ouvira comentários extremamente desagradáveis, porém também ouvira pessoas que apoiavam, que eram a favor e achavam extremamente romântico o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo do nariz de todos.

De qualquer modo, teriam que dobrar os cuidados e as precauções. Antes podiam contar com o confortável segredo sobre o estado de Draco. Agora era do conhecimento de toda a escola que o loiro carregava um filho de Potter...

Adeus sigilo! Até nunca mais camuflagem, segurança!

Potter teria de ficar com os quatro olhos bem abertos. Grudados em Draco. Claro que ele teria Pansy para ajudar dentro de Slytherin. A garota desejava de todo coração que Draco tivesse aquele bebê. Porque ele era muito mais corajoso do que as pessoas acreditavam.

E tinha uma força de vontade maior do que deixava transparecer.

Pansy perdera o próprio filho e era o suficiente. Bastava da morte de inocentes.

Ela sabia ser a grande culpada pelo segredo ter sido revelado. Mas a verdade é que ver Draco sangrando bem ao seu lado a fizera sentir de volta sua própria dor. Nunca esqueceria aquele dia, quando terminara de conjurar a Maldição Equivalente. Mesmo que vivesse mil vidas. Haveria sempre a dor. A sensação de mãos retorcendo seu útero. A certeza dilacerante de que seu bebê estava pagando por sua imprudência, por sua atitude impensada e cega.

Descontrolara-se sim, tão somente porque não agüentaria reviver aquele pesadelo de novo. Porque não queria que Draco sentisse a tristeza que ela sentira. O loiro não merecia. Ele estava jogando pelas regras, apesar de tudo. Arriscava muito para levar a termo àquela gestação. Pansy o respeitava por isso.

E apesar de arrependida por ter sido tão escandalosa, a Slytherin não se desesperava de todo. Draco não se encontrava sozinho como ela se encontrara. Agora o loiro podia contar com, além da Slytherin, Potter e, de um jeito muito surpreendente, com Granger também...

O pensamento fez Pansy suspirar e olhar a Gryffindor com afáveis olhos negros.

— Não quer descansar um pouco, Granger? - perguntou em voz baixa.

Tanto Hermione quanto Potter haviam passado o dia todo ali dentro. Tinham vindo antes do café da manhã terminar... Perderam o almoço...

Os dois pareciam extremamente cansados, mas não arredaram pé nem um segundo. Pansy tinha que dar o braço a torcer e concordar que eles possuíam garra. E quando se propunham a fazer algo, realmente faziam. Mesmo que se arrebentassem por inteiro no processo. Ela só não poderia dizer até que ponto aquilo era uma honorável qualidade ou um defeito temerário...

A Gryffindor recusou a oferta preocupada. Estava cansada, sim, mas a simples idéia de sair dali antes de ter qualquer notícia sobre Draco e o bebê era desesperadora. Ela só relaxaria e descansaria tranqüilamente depois de ter a confirmação de que ambos estavam bem. Ambos.

— Depois eu descansarei bastante. Prometo.

— Quer que eu vá buscar algo pra você comer?

Surpresa diante da oferta, Mione sorriu: - Obrigada. Apenas fique aqui com a gente. Tenho certeza de que Draco pode sentir sua presença. Ele ficará feliz por você estar aqui... Ei, não ria de mim!

Pansy tentou parar de rir: - Você falou como uma maldita Hufflepuff agora. Foi meio assustador! Nunca mais faça isso, Granger.

Hermione encarou Pansy por alguns segundos: - Dizer o que você sente não é errado. Nem o que pensa. Mesmo que outras pessoas riam...

Pansy engoliu em seco e quebrou o contato visual.

— Não fui criada assim, Granger. Aprendi as coisas de forma diferente. Não ache que pode me mudar a essa altura do campeonato.

— Não tenho tal pretensão. Eu apenas abracei o desafio...

Pansy não entendeu nada e não gostou nem um pouco quando Potter engasgou do outro lado da sala de espera.

Os olhos negros relancearam de um para o outro e ela recostou-se mal humorada, resmungando desaforos. Hermione riu, e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, achando aquilo meio estranho.

A conversa entre os três morreu, e não lhes restou opção à não ser esperar.

Foi apenas muitas horas depois que a porta da enfermaria se abriu. Imediatamente os três ansiosos alunos se colocaram em pé, aguardando que alguém saísse de lá de dentro.

Foi Madame Pomfrey.

A senhora lançou um olhar sério para os três e meneou a cabeça.

— Sabia que estariam aqui. Inconseqüentes.

Hermione não pôde agüentar mais o suspense:

— Madame Pomfrey... Como eles estão?

A enfermeira desviou os olhos para o outro lado e respirou muito fundo. Imediatamente a tensão cresceu entre os garotos. Ela parecia cansada, exausta na verdade. E naquele instante demonstrava todos os anos que levava nas costas. Era uma mulher velha saindo de uma dura batalha.

— Nunca vi um caso tão... Complicado... O Diretor, Severus e eu usamos todo nosso poder, todo o nosso conhecimento e mesmo assim...

Harry ficou lívido, abaixou a cabeça e seus ombros caíram. De repente foi muito difícil respirar. Ele implorou silenciosamente para que Pomfrey não pronunciasse as palavras que tanto temia. Hermione levou as mãos ao peito e arfou, enquanto Pansy fechava os olhos com força. Não.

— Mesmo assim quase os perdemos...

A Slytherin arregalou os olhos. Hermione começou a chorar sem poder (ou querer) se controlar. Harry Potter levantou a cabeça. O coração estava disparado:

— Que disse, Madame Pomfrey?

— Disse que quase os perdemos. O bebê vai ser muito poderoso, ele apenas começou a desenvolver a magia natural, mas já é incrível, senhor Potter. Por pouco não chamamos um Curandeiro de St. Mungus... Foi apenas a tarde que, sem explicação alguma, a magia de ambos começou a se estabilizar, contra todas as perspectivas...

— Eles vão ficar bem? - Harry perguntou, como se ainda não tivesse entendido o que Papoula dizia.

A enfermeira sorriu: - Sim, senhor Potter. Ambos vão ficar muito bem.

Harry vibrou e gritou de alegria. Sua felicidade foi tanta que ele respirou fundo duas vezes, o máximo que pôde, tentando extravasar toda a tensão.

Hermione começou a soluçar mais e mais alto. Toda a angústia que sentira saía de seu corpo através das lágrimas... Ela achava que podia chorar para sempre, tamanha era a sua alegria.

Vendo a reação da Gryffindor, Pansy balançou a cabeça. Ela própria sentia-se tão feliz que poderia deixar outras pessoas verem seu lado mais sentimental. Ela rodeou Hermione e a estreitou entre os braços.

— Não tenho os doces, mas aquele abraço não seria de todo mal agora, não é, Granger?

Hermione balançou a cabeça e correspondeu ao abraço fortemente, feliz por algo dar finalmente certo.

— Posso vê-lo?

Madame Pomfrey meneou a cabeça:

— Ainda não. A magia do senhor Malfoy e da criança estão estáveis, mas feitiços poderosos e poções fortes foram usados naquela sala hoje, o dia todo. Não podem entrar até que eliminemos toda a contaminação.

— Isso não é perigoso para Draco?

A enfermeira se enfureceu:

— Acha que eu faria algo perigoso para um de meus alunos, senhor Potter?

— Não, me desculpe - Harry ficou realmente arrependido por sua pergunta obtusa. Era apenas a preocupação falando por ele.

— Severus e o diretor passarão a noite aqui na enfermaria, me ajudando a descontaminar o lugar e a vigiar o senhor Malfoy apenas por precaução. Vá para seu dormitório, senhor Potter, e repouse. E vocês duas, vão descansar também.

— Mas...

— Não tema, senhor Potter. A magia finalmente se estabilizou. O senhor Malfoy conseguiu desenvolver uma proteção mágica que o protegerá da magia da criança. Agora que o pior passou, nada pode dar errado.

Harry respirou fundo. Não podia acreditar que o pior fora superado.

— Obrigado Madame Pomfrey.

— Não me agradeça por fazer o meu dever. Vão dormir. Não ajudam em nada se matando de exaustão. Amanhã é um novo dia, senhores.

Os três se despediram e se foram. Pansy separou-se dos Gryffindors e tomou a direção das masmorras, debochando ao ouvir a despedida preocupada de Hermione, recomendando que tomasse cuidado.

Felizmente a Sala Comunal de Gryffindor estava vazia. Todos os estudantes haviam ido dormir, graças à hora avançada. Já era tarde. Porém nem Harry nem Hermione estavam dispostos a dar explicações naquele momento.

— Boa noite, Mione. Obrigado por tudo.

Mione sorriu: - Boa noite, amigo.

Depois de tomar um longo banho, Harry deixou-se cair na cama, exausto por tudo o que passara naquele dia tão infernalmente longo. Não dissera para Hermione, mas realmente se desesperara a certo ponto, achando que novamente perderia pessoas que aprendera a amar.

Ele não suportaria perder Draco ou o filho de ambos. Em apenas cinco meses, aqueles dois se tornaram o que tinha de mais precioso na vida, eram a sua família. Como era bom poder pensar algo assim! Como era bom saber que estavam bem, e a salvo.

A noite do Garoto Que Viveu foi recheada de sonhos bons, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, onde ele via a si próprio e a Draco cuidando de um bebê, que Harry não podia saber se era menina ou menino. Sabia apenas que era saudável, e perfeito. Nada mais importava, a não ser os três, felizes naquela casa de campo, afastados de todos... Felizes para sempre.

Quando Harry acordou, ainda tinha aquele sentimento em seu coração. Levantou-se antes de todos, trocou de roupa, passou pelo banheiro e em seguida voou até a ala Hospitalar. Tinha que ver Draco e certificar-se de como ele passara a noite. E que estava tudo bem com a criança.

Imaginava-se dando a notícia de que se vinculariam de mil jeitos diferentes, e Draco reagindo de mil formas diferentes. Mas em todas, o final era o mesmo: os três estariam bem. E juntos para sempre.

Assim que chegou a enfermaria, tentou abrir a porta que dava acesso à sala de espera, mas a mesma estava trancada. Estranho. A Ala Hospitalar nunca ficava trancada.

— Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Sou eu, Harry Potter!

Poucos minutos depois do chamado a porta se abriu. Parecia que Papoula esperava por sua visita e a mulher parecia ainda mais cansada do que na noite anterior. Os olhos vermelhos indicavam que havia chorado bastante...

Subitamente apavorado Harry deu um passo para trás.

— Madame Pomfrey...

— Tanto trabalho... Grande Merlin... Tanto trabalho - ela lamuriou-se. Novas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto exausto - Sinto muito, senhor Potter. Não pode entrar.

— Que aconteceu? Draco... Ele...? QUERO VÊ-LO!!

— Sinto muito. O senhor Lucius Malfoy acabou de chegar. E ele proibiu todas as visitas... - Papoula demonstrava grande piedade no olhar cansado - Proibiu sobretudo você, senhor Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

— Sinto muito. O senhor Lucius Malfoy acabou de chegar. E ele proibiu todas as visitas... - Papoula demonstrava grande piedade no olhar cansado - Proibiu sobretudo você, senhor Potter.

— - - - - - - - - -

— Não podem me proibir de vê-lo! Draco é... Draco é... Meu namorado! E está esperando o meu filho!

Madame Pomfrey ficou muito séria: - Sei disso melhor do que ninguém, senhor Potter. Mas tanto o senhor quando o senhor Malfoy são menores de idade. O responsável legal por Draco é o senhor Lucius Malfoy. É o único que responde em uma situação dessas.

— Mas...

— Ninguém sente mais do que eu, acredite. Albus e Severus estão tentando fazer alguma coisa...

— Essa enfermaria é da escola! Não pode impedir um aluno de entrar!

Madame Pomfrey respirou fundo antes de afirmar: - Se um aluno estiver passando mal, vai entrar. Caso contrário, não. Lucius Malfoy tem um pergaminho redigido por uma junta de Curandeiros de St. Mungo afirmando o quão delicada e perigosa é a situação de Draco Malfoy.

— Eu estou passando mal! Juro que...

— Desculpe, senhor Potter.

A enfermeira fechou a porta impedindo Harry de continuar a argumentar. Furioso, Harry chutou a folha de madeira, mas nada aconteceu. As emoções que o dominavam eram tão fortes que o moreno ficou tonto.

Sentiu frustração e raiva. Desespero e traição. Mas acima de tudo sentiu medo. Muito medo. Seu mundo estava desmoronando como uma frágil construção. Há poucos segundos tudo estava tão bem. Ele vencera um pesadelo e sentira-se seguro porque seu filho estava seguro também, assim como Draco.

E novamente as pessoas que amavam seriam tiradas de si?

Não! Não permitiria isso!

Tentou abrir a porta. Sem sucesso. Algum feitiço a mantinha bem trancada. Como poderia salvar as duas pessoas mais importantes para si? Como agir?

Antes que decidisse o que poderia fazer em seguida, ouviu o som de passos fugidios e apressados. Era Pansy Parkinson se aproximando.

—Bom dia, Potter. - ela vinha com uma expressão mais afável no rosto, porém se pôs em alerta ao ver a palidez do Gryffindor. - O que foi? Porque essa cara?

Harry engoliu em seco: - O pai de Draco... Está aqui.

— Aqui? Em Hogwarts? - imediatamente a garota ficou lívida: - Maldição! Quer dizer que o senhor Malfoy... Chegou...? Draco!

Fez menção de invadir a enfermaria.

— Não adianta. - A voz sombria de Harry a impediu. - Ele tem um papel de uns Curandeiros que impede qualquer pessoa de entrar, a não ser que esteja passando mal.

— Ele foi muito rápido... Realmente rápido... Quem será o desgraçado que o avisou?- Pansy passou a mão pelos fios negros. Podia ser qualquer pessoa, já que o segredo deixara de ser um segredo - Não nos deu nem chance... Pensei que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa... Pobre Draquinho... Deve estar tão assustado!

O moreno apertou as mãos e estalou os dedos. Seu coração pesava:

— Não tem nenhuma idéia sobre o que fazer?

Pansy olhou de forma aguda para Harry: - Não sou a garota das idéias, Potter. Não me confunda com Granger. - Parou por um segundo, parecendo pensar em algo. - O que está acontecendo exatamente?

— Nem eu sei! - Harry exclamou com pouca paciência. - Madame Pomfrey apenas me disse que Lucius Malfoy proibiu todas as visitas, disse que ele tem um papel dizendo que Draco está numa situação delicada. Droga! Tenho que entrar ali!

— Tsc. Não pode romper a magia. Não é como se não esperássemos isso. Eu só... Acreditei que vocês conseguiriam se vincular antes.

— Você não perde a chance de me jogar isso na cara, não é?

— Claro. - afirmou petulante - Se estivessem vinculados, você seria o responsável por Draco. Ou, no caso, os seus responsáveis seriam responsáveis por Draco também.

Pensando naquilo, Harry franziu as sobrancelhas: - E porque não o contrário? Porque Lucius não seria o responsável por nós dois, caso nós lançássemos o vínculo?

— Que imbecil! Você não conhece mesmo nada de vínculos, não é? - Pansy encostou-se na parede de pedra cruzando os braços - Alguns vínculos são muito detalhados e específicos. As contrapartes podem deixar claro quem é o responsável mor do casal. Claro que o diretor iria usar um desses, e garantir que você se comprometesse a cuidar de Draco e do bebê. Assim o senhor Malfoy não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

— Oh. Será que ainda dá tempo?

Pansy deu de ombros: - Espero que sim. O senhor Malfoy terá que sair daí mais cedo ou mais tarde... Temos que dar um jeito de entrar e aproveitar a oportunidade...

— Pedirei que o diretor lance o vínculo de uma vez por todas! Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo!

— Não foi por falta de aviso. - Pansy alfinetou em tom de voz seco. - Ou foi?

Harry não respondeu à provocação. Respirou fundo, os olhos verdes brilharam decididos, ele cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Tenho que vigiar a enfermaria, pra saber quando Lucius Malfoy sair daqui... - pensava na capa da invisibilidade - Assim que ele se for, poderei me vincular a Draco e eles ficarão seguros.

— Como você vai entrar?

— Precisamos de alguém doente! Algum aluno que esteja passando mal.

— Não pode ser qualquer um. - Pansy passou a mão pelo queixo e olhou um ponto na parede - Feitiços de Bloqueio podem ser chatos. Tem que ser alguém que esteja realmente passando mal e que possa fazer algo lá dentro. Duvido que acompanhantes possam entrar.

— O ideal seria que eu invadisse.

— Beba algum tipo de poção. Algo que crie uma doença falsa, mas verdadeira.

O moreno pensou na sugestão. - Algo dos gêmeos seria perfeito. Ron teria alguma coisa...

— Ah, claro. Ele terá muita boa vontade em ajudar a salvar Draco...

Harry olhou torto: - Ele é meu amigo. Vai entender.

— Então pare de enrolar e faça alguma coisa!

— Não vou sair daqui! Você tem que ajudar. Ache Hermione e a traga aqui... Diga que vou precisar de algo pra ver sem ser visto. Ela sabe do que eu falo.

— Hn... - a Slytherin ficou mal humorada pelas ordens recebidas. - Só dessa vez, Potter. Pelo Draco...

Harry balançou a cabeça.

Pansy deu as costas e começou a se afastar, quando ouviu Harry falar em tom baixo:

— Isso está estranho... Muito estranho...

Sem parar de andar, Pansy riu debochando: - Estranho, Potter? Você tinha tudo nas mãos e deixou escapar. Não há nada de estranho nisso, se pensar bem.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

HPDM

Pansy foi em direção às escadas. Se conhecia bem a jovem Gryffindor, ela não devia ter saído do dormitório ainda, ou já estaria na Ala Hospitalar...

Ficou parada no fim da longa escadaria esperando até que Hermione pareceu surgir do nada, descendo os degraus de dois em dois, temendo que elas mudassem de direção. Pansy desconfiava saber onde ficava a entrada da casa rival, mas não tinha certeza. Observou a garota caminhar em sua direção, sorridente e animada.

— Bom dia, Pansy! Está me esperando para ir à enfermaria?

— Talvez não seja um dia tão bom assim, Granger. Na verdade estou vindo de lá.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios da Gryffindor: - Aconteceu alguma coisa com Malfoy? - hesitou - Ou com o bebê?

— Acho que ainda não...

— O que quer dizer, Pansy? Está me assustando, pare com isso.

Pansy suspirou e deu de ombros: - O senhor Malfoy está aqui, em Hogwarts, na Ala Hospitalar e proibiu qualquer pessoa de entrar na enfermaria alegando que o estado de Draco é delicado. Foi Potter quem me disse.

— O que? - Hermione ficou lívida.

— Potter não me deu detalhes. Ele disse que ‘precisa ver sem ser visto’... Sei lá o que isso quer dizer, mas acredito que você saiba. Eu... - antes que a Slytherin terminasse de falar, Hermione já dava meia volta e corria em direção a escadaria. - espero aqui...

Menos de cinco minutos depois a Gryffindor voltava, com a mochila de Harry na mão. Dentro guardara a capa da invisibilidade do amigo. Ron, que não gostara nem um pouco de ver a namorada invadir o dormitório masculino, principalmente porque Seamus estava no meio do ato de tirar as calças do pijama (o irlandês ficara com as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto as de Ron), no entanto o ruivo ficara intrigado ao vê-la vasculhar as coisas de Harry e sair com a mochila e a capa da invisibilidade.

Hermione não parara pra dar explicações. Cada segundo poderia ser fatal. Praticamente voou pelas escadas. Agarrou o braço da Slytherin e a obrigou a correr com ela.

— Ei! - protestou a morena - O que você pegou?

— Uma coisa de Harry. - Hermione já confiava em Pansy para algumas coisas, mas entregar um dos preciosos segredos de seu amigo estava fora de questão. A capa era importante para Harry, e só o moreno podia decidir a quem revelaria - Como Lucius Malfoy descobriu tão rápido?

Pansy bufou impaciente: - Me poupe, Granger. Ele teve praticamente vinte e quatro horas pra tomar providências. Nada que algumas ameaças via Pó de Flu e algumas Corujas não resolvam. Um homem com as influências e os galeões do senhor Malfoy pode resolver muita coisa em poucas horas.

— Harry já falou com o diretor?

— Não sei. Não conversamos direito.

— Como ele está?

— Deve estar assustado, sozinho na enfermaria... - a moreninha deixou a raiva transparecer no tom de voz seco.

Pansy sentiu a mão de Hermione estremecer.

— Eu... Eu... Perguntei de Harry...

— Ah, sei... - a Slytherin fez um muxoxo - Acho que ele não compreendeu bem a situação. Mas concordou comigo em uma idéia: tomar uma poção que o faça passar mal, assim ele poderá entrar na enfermaria. Pelo que entendi Madame Pomfrey foi obrigada a lançar um Feitiço de Bloqueio.

— Feitiço de Bloqueio? - a Gryffindor perguntou animada - Eu nunca vi um desses, mas já li a respeito. Ele impede que pessoas com ou sem determinadas características entrem ou saiam de locais específicos.

— Não se anime tanto. Um dos meus amigos está enrascado por um desses...

— Eu sei... - Mione ficou sem graça - Mas ainda assim é fascinante. Aposto que só alunos realmente doentes podem entrar na Enfermaria...

— Potter falou algo sobre os Weasley... os gêmeos e Ron ajudar.

Hermione rolou os olhos pensando em todos os produtos que confiscara de Fred e George no ano passado. Ainda tinha muitos deles guardados. Não entregara para Filch pra não colocá-los em apuros. Respirou fundo tentando manter o fôlego na corrida.

— Talvez alguma coisa do kit Mata-Aula... - Hermione considerou de forma pensativa - É... Pode ser...

Pansy franziu as sobrancelhas finalmente entendendo do que os Gryffindors estavam falando. Vários Slytherins haviam recorrido aquele estratagema em mais de uma ocasião. Ela nunca usara, pois não queria dar crédito a nenhum Gryffindor pobretão, e sabia que Draco também nunca usara, porém ambos conheciam os produtos do submundo de Hogwarts.

— Tem razão, Granger. Potter pode beber alguma coisa e entrar lá. - Pansy apertou o passo e começou a correr a frente de Hermione - Vocês dois devem tomar algo, apenas pra garantir! Melhor entrar os dois do que apenas um.

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando. Estava completamente sem ar quando chegou à Ala Hospitalar e viu o Garoto Que Viveu andando de um lado para o outro, mantendo na face uma expressão extremamente preocupada.

— Oh, Harry. - avançou até o amigo e tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas - Como você está?

— Preocupado. - Harry soltou as mãos e pegou a mochila - Você trouxe?

— Sim. Pansy me falou a respeito da sua idéia de...

A garota de cabelos castanhos calou-se ao notar Ron se aproximando. Ele estava cansado, provavelmente correra até ali. O clima ficou um tanto pesado e o ruivo apenas corou ao ser observado intensamente pelos outros três estudantes.

Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes sem conseguir dizer nada. Imediatamente Hermione veio ajudá-lo.

— Ron...

Naquele momento a porta da enfermaria abriu, pegando os quatro de surpresa. Quem saiu de lá, foi o professor de Poções, com uma expressão das mais carrancudas. Sua face estava tão tensa e carregada, que fazia a cara de sempre parecer alegre e gentil...

Ele mirou os quatro com extremo desagrado e começou a se afastar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Professor...? - foi Pansy quem teve a coragem de se dirigir a ele. Até Potter fora pego de surpresa pela carranca - Professor Snape?

— O que foi, senhorita Parkinson? Talvez não se importe em chegar atrasada para a aula, no entanto eu me importo.

— Mas... O Draco professor... Ele está bem?

Snape deu as costas e começou a se afastar: - Não se preocupe com assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

— Temos que vê-lo! - gritou Hermione vencendo o medo - Temos que entrar na Enfermaria.

— Que entrem. O que os impede? - Perguntou com voz desdenhosa. - Pomfrey já retirou o Feitiço de Bloqueio.

Imediatamente dois dos estudantes ficaram aliviados. Mas Pansy, desconfiada por natureza, indagou em voz esganiçada:

— Porque, Professor?

— Porque Lucius Malfoy já foi embora. - afirmou com voz enfadada. Antes que alguém pudesse comemorar, completou: - E levou Draco com ele.

Hermione e Pansy perderam a voz, mas Harry reagiu por puro instinto: - Mentira! Nenhum deles passou por aqui! Eu teria visto!

Snape parou de andar e voltou-se, olhando ameaçador para Harry: - Mentira? Quer dizer que o venerável Harry Potter acha que sou mentiroso? Detenção, Potter, por desacato a um professor. Amanhã na minha sala após as aulas. - Fez menção de ir embora, mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo e parou para informar - Essa não é a única passagem, Potter. A Enfermaria tem uma lareira. E ela está ligada a rede de Flu.

Foi embora, deixando Harry, Hermione e Pansy em choque. O Garoto Que Viveu olhou para a amiga. Lembrou-se que, no ano passado, Dolores Umbridge monitorara todas as lareiras com acesso a rede de Flu de Hogwarts. Nem lhe passara pela cabeça que Lucius Malfoy arriscaria tirar o filho do colégio por uma passagem tão perigosa! Principalmente depois de escapar de um aborto por um triz.

— Oh, Harry...! Malfoy não está mais em Hogwarts!

Antes que o moreno respondesse, Pansy gritou com voz histérica:

— Parabéns, Weasley! Agora você conseguiu o que queria... Draco e o bebê saíram do caminho e você pode ter seus adorados amiguinhos de volta! Espero que esteja feliz!

Saiu correndo, tentando inutilmente esconder as lágrimas que já escorriam por seu rosto.

Harry encostou-se na parede e colocou a mão na garganta, como se tivesse dificuldades de respirar. Hermione olhou Pansy que virava o corredor. Sentiu-se dividida entre a vontade de ir atrás dela e ficar ali, consolando o amigo. Acabou ficando.

— Harry... - sussurrou.

Ron engoliu em seco e também se foi, arrependido de ter ido até ali.

— Hermione... Porque... Porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?

A garota encostou-se ao lado dele e começou a soluçar. Tinha a forte impressão de que as coisas não terminariam bem...

— Talvez o professor Snape tenha sido cruel... Quem sabe não foi bem assim?

— Temo que isso não esteja correto, senhorita Granger.

Harry e Mione viraram-se, para observar Albus Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, encostado na porta da enfermaria, o maior de todos os pesares expresso na face velha. Os olhinhos iam de Harry para Hermione, por cima dos óculos de meia lua, analisando-os cuidadosamente.

— Diretor... - começou a garota, em voz trêmula.

— Algumas coisas estão fora do meu alcance. Garanto, Harry, que fiz o que foi possível.

— Mas... Como Lucius Malfoy pôde fazer isso? Levá-lo através da lareira? - A irritação fez os olhos verdes brilharem como chamas.

— St. Mungo providenciou o meio de transporte mais seguro que possuem. Não é isso que me preocupa, Harry. Lucius Malfoy deixou uma forte impressão de que pretende levar o jovem Malfoy de volta para a Mansão...

— E onde fica? - quase gritou Harry. - O senhor sabe?

— Infelizmente não. Severus sabe, mas não pode dizer. Pelo que sei a Mansão Malfoy está protegida por muitos encantamentos. Apenas um pergaminho especial do Ministério nos daria acesso.

— E o que vamos fazer? - O Garoto Que Viveu perguntou desanimado - Deixar as coisas como estão? O pai de Draco vai matá-lo!

— Não acredito que isso seja verdade, Harry. Lucius Malfoy estava consternado, creio ter uma verdadeira afeição pelo filho.

Harry passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto considerava a afirmação. Tentou se convencer de que não precisava temer, até que Hermione levantou outra questão, que era mais importante do que tudo:

— Essa ‘afeição’ se estende ao bebê?

Dumbledore passou a mão de dedos finos pela longa barba branca.

— Infelizmente não creio que se estenda, senhorita Granger. Eu me arriscaria a dizer que é justamente o contrário.

Harry apertou as mãos e Mione ofegou:

— Oh, não!

— Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Todos vão apenas ficar olhando Lucius Malfoy assassinar o meu filho?

— Nossas leis nem sempre são justas, Harry. Supostamente Lucius Malfoy sabe o que é melhor para o filho, como seu representante legal. Agir contra ele é agir contra a lei.

— Eu não vou ficar esperando algo acontecer! - Harry disse em voz baixa pra logo em seguida virar as costas e afastar-se dali.

A garota lançou um olhar suplicante para o diretor e saiu correndo atrás do Gryffindor. Assim que ficou sozinho, o Diretor enfiou a mão no bolo e pegou um caramelo. Enquanto o descascava, suspirou.

— Ande logo, Severus. Você sabe que não temos muito tempo...

HPDM

Harry invadiu o dormitório masculino e jogou-se na cama. Não tinha a menor vontade de assistir aulas ou compartilhar a presença de outros seres humanos. Sentia-se como se estivesse em um pesadelo confuso. Não devia estar acontecendo.

Não devia!

— Harry...

O moreno abriu os olhos e fitou seu melhor amigo. Ron estava sentado na própria cama. Harry entrara tão consternado que nem o vira.

— Ron...

— Eu...

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos azuis do garoto que julgava seu melhor amigo. Tentava desvendar a verdade oculta por trás do rosto sardento: - Ron... O meu filho... Você não pode se sentir feliz com isso...

Ron não desviou os olhos em momento algum: - Não consigo compreender você. Porque, de todos nessa merda de escola, tinha que ser o Malfoy? O Malfoy, Harry, lembra? O bastardo que quase me ferrou o ano passado... Que ia entregá-lo de bandeja para Umbridge... Como é que conseguiu esquecer disso tão rápido?

Harry piscou. Ron tinha razão. Ele conseguira esquecer todos aqueles anos de perseguição que Draco lhes proporcionara. Na verdade, parecia tudo tão distante, como se fosse com outras pessoas, num outro mundo.

Agora ele olhava para o Slytherin e via apenas o garoto que amava, o garoto que carregava o filho de ambos no ventre. O garoto que, por aceitar seus sentimentos, corria um grande risco naquele minuto...

Realmente apagara todos os incidentes da memória, e preenchera os espaços vazios com sonhos do futuro, com esperança de que a vida finalmente lhe reservara algo bom, de que o revés acabara, e a sorte viera lhe permear o caminho.

Ledo engano. Já doía bastante. Já sentia falta do loiro, dos dramas, dos exageros e mau humor quase crônico. Estava tão acostumado com a presença de Draco, que era quase como se nunca houvesse existido a rivalidade entre ambos.

— Aconteceu... - Harry deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto sussurrava para Ron que o encarava ansioso de uma resposta - Você gosta da Mione, não é, Ronie?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça aborrecido com a pergunta: - Muito! Mas é totalmente diferente.

— Diferente porquê? Porque ela é uma garota? Por que eu deveria ter me apaixonado por uma garota?

— Não, Harry. Não é por isso. É porque ela esteve do nosso lado desde sempre. Ela é das nossas.

— Ah, então se eu tivesse me apaixonado pelo Seamus ou pelo Neville estaria tudo bem?

— É... Mais ou menos isso...

— O problema, Ron, é que no coração a gente não manda. Você não disse pra si mesmo “apaixone-se pela Hermione porque ela é uma moça bacana” ou “não se apaixone pela Bones porque ela é meio melosa”. O sentimento vem. E você não escolhe gostar de algo porque é conveniente.

— Mas... Você tentou não gostar dele? Não sentir isso, pelo menos?

Harry finalmente desviou os olhos. Talvez aquela fosse outra batalha perdida. - Sabe, eu até tentei. Você só descobriu porque Draco engravidou e eu assumi. Já gosto dele tem algum tempo... Acho que desde o final do quarto ano...

— Por isso você esteve tão paciente com a Doninha ano passado... Só perdeu a pose quando ele ofendeu sua mãe... - Ron ficou um tanto ofendido - É... Se gosta dele desde essa época então as coisas fazem mais sentido...

Harry sorriu um pouco: - Ele tem um jeito estranho de chamar a atenção...

Ron ficou vermelho: - Pará! É demais pra mim. Olha, Harry... Eu considero você como um irmão... É o meu melhor amigo, mas não me peça para aceitar Draco Malfoy. Nunca poderei aceitá-lo...

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando. Pelo menos estavam conversando, o que era um grande avanço. Quem sabe algum dia... Se todos saíssem ilesos daquela droga toda...

— Mas... - continuou o ruivo, chamando a atenção do moreno para si - Hermione está coberta de razão. Eu estou sendo idiota, o seu... Seu... O seu filho não tem culpa de nada. Não quero que... Hum... Malfoy perca a criança... É... É isso, eu disse, pronto.

Emocionado, Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Ron não tinha noção da força que seu incentivo estava dando. Era tosco e rude, mas sincero. E a sinceridade era o que importava. Ron era um grande amigo, e conservar a amizade do ruivo o fazia muito feliz.

Com o tempo poderia fazê-lo se acostumar a Draco.

— Acho que devia conversar com a Mione, Ron. Ela está muito preocupada com você. Ela está meio brava também...

Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho. Tanto que as sardas pareceram sumir em seu rosto: - Muito?

— Muito...

— Sabe onde ela está?

— Ela me deixou aqui e disse que ia atrás de Parkinson, ver se estava tudo bem... Eu, se fosse você, ia atrás dela nesse minuto.

— Valeu amigão... - O ruivo levantou-se da cama e antes de sair do dormitório ainda incentivou: - Vai ficar tudo bem com o... O Malfoy... Er... Hum... Se precisar de algo...

Harry acenou com a cabeça. O apoio de Ron lhe dera um ânimo a mais, e ele sentia que tinha que fazer algo... Só não saia por onde começar...

HPDM

Draco relutou em abrir os olhos. As coisas estavam tão confusas em sua mente... Lembrava-se de ter passado mal no café da manhã. Dessa memória, o mais forte era o gosto de sangue em seus lábios. Estava tudo tão nítido em sua mente. Recordava-se também de Pansy gritando sobre aborto. Aborto...

E depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada.

Estaria tudo bem com seu filho? Temia abrir os olhos e descobrir que a criança não crescia mais protegida dentro de si. Se tivesse perdido aquela criança! Seria pior que a própria morte...

Tateou com a mão até tocar o próprio ventre. Ali estava! O barrigão de cinco meses! Feliz, abriu os olhos. Então a alegria foi substituída pela surpresa e em seguida o pânico. Reconheceu imediatamente o local: estava no seu quarto, na Mansão de seus pais. Mas como?!

Guiado pelo instinto, olhou para o lado e seu coração quase parou de choque.

Sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cabeceira da cama estava Lucius Malfoy. A bengala preta descansava apoiada ao lado da perna esquerda. As mãos seguravam um livro pequeno, de capa de couro escuro.

— Pai...

Imediatamente os olhos desviaram-se das páginas do livro e fixaram-se sobre o adolescente. A expressão séria fez Draco engolir em seco.

— Draco.

— Eu... Eu...

— Tem idéia do quanto me decepcionou, garoto?

Draco desviou os olhos, com medo de encarar o pai. Pelo visto tudo chegara ao fim...


	11. Chapter 11

— Draco.

— Sinto muito...

— Tem idéia do quanto me decepcionou, garoto?

Draco fechou os olhos, com medo de encarar o pai. Pelo visto tudo chegara ao fim...

— Eu... Confesso que não sei o que fazer.

O tom de voz rancoroso e um tanto derrotado do patriarca Malfoy fez Draco abrir os olhos meio esperançoso. Era uma luz no fim do túnel? Apesar da sensação boa, não se atreveu a demonstrar nada. E fez bem. Lucius não estava ali pra brincadeiras.

— Já não posso usar a Poção do Aborto. – As íris frias atravessavam Draco, chegando-lhe a alma. – Isso poderia causar a sua morte. E não quero que morra garoto.

Todas as esperanças se foram. Ele devia saber. Se podia perdoar o filho, não faria o mesmo com o neto. Jamais. Naquele momento soube que tinha que pelo menos tentar...

— Pai...

Um único gesto de Lucius calou Draco:

— Não posso perdoar o que fez ao sobrenome Malfoy. Sabe as conseqüências de gerar um bastardo? E um filho de Harry Potter? – Lucius inclinou-se para frente, aproximando-se do filho – Como acha que o Lorde reagiu?

— Não fiz de propósito... – A voz saiu fraca e vacilante. Lucius nem pareceu ouvir.

— Vou providenciar a Poção do Bom Parto. Ela induzirá essa... Criança a nascer. E... – Fez uma pausa um tanto dramática. – E se ela tiver a sorte de nascer viva, será enviada para adoção. Você nunca a verá.

Draco engoliu em seco. Seu pai tinha poderes para cumprir a ameaça. Mas seu castigo estava longe de acabar.

— Será transferido para Beauxbatons assim que o parto acontecer. – Levantou-se da cadeira, ajeitando as vestes. – Não permitirei que volte a Hogwarts e encontre com aquele moleque maldito. Espero que esteja satisfeito, por ter me decepcionado tanto. – E com as palavras reprovadoras recheadas de ameaça, Lucius saiu do quarto.

Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de segui-lo. Primeiro, sabia que a porta havia sido lacrada com um feitiço. Segundo, não queria continuar com aquela conversa inútil. Se Lucius Malfoy colocara na cabeça que se livraria da criança, ele se livraria. A menos, claro, que Potter resolvesse ser útil uma vez na vida, que não pra salvar (por sorte) o Mundo Bruxo, e se dedicasse a fins menos altruístas e humanitários, salvando o filho de ambos. E Draco, de quebra. Suspirou e virou-se na cama. Não resistiu a passar a mão na barriga, enorme, esticada, grande para os quase seis meses.

— Poderiam ser gêmeos...? – Sonhou em voz desanimada.

Perder um filho seria doloroso, o que dizer de dois? Pior era pensar que tudo aconteceria depois de finalmente vencer os temidos cinco meses. Se a criança não tivesse resistido... Se tivesse perecido ao desenvolver a magia... Não! Chocou-se com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Nunca desejaria a morte de seu filho apenas para salvar o próprio pescoço. Assim como não podia se libertar dos vínculos que os prendiam. Aquele ser que vivia e crescia dentro de si ganhava espaço em sua alma, em seu coração a cada nascer do sol. Sentia-o como se fosse uma parte de si próprio, que logo nasceria se libertando e se tornando um ser a parte. Que pensava. Que sentia. Que vivia. Céus! Se pai o tirasse de si. Se os separasse...

Naquele momento a porta se abriu e Narcissa entrou no quarto. A face de expressões sempre tão indiferentes inspirava leve surpresa, ou melhor, choque, assim como as expressões do garoto deitado na cama. Durante um longo tempo ambos apenas se olharam. E o momento se prolongaria ainda mais, caso Draco não resolvesse quebrá-lo. Se havia alguém naquele mundo que podia compreendê-lo, esse alguém era a mulher que acabara de entrar no quarto.

— Mãe... – Falou baixinho, quebrando o estado hipnótico da loira. – Meu filho...

Narcissa fechou a porta devagar e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se na beirada do colchão.

— Draco... – Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas, como se a visão do filho grávido lhe mostrasse uma realidade que tentava ignorar. Talvez não tivesse aceitado o fato até aquele momento.

— Mãe... Não posso perder essa criança. – Insistiu. Os olhos cinzentos brilharam um pouco a mais, anunciando o pranto que tentava segurar a todo custo. – Ele é...

Calou-se. Subitamente a expressão mudou para o mais completo estarrecimento. Sem dizer mais nada, Draco sentou-se na cama apressado e agarrou a mão da mãe com as duas mãos. O gesto pegou Narcissa de surpresa. Ela não reagiu quando o filho levou sua mão a própria barriga. Mal a tocou e sua face também se cobriu de uma alegria inconfundível.

— Sentiu isso? – A voz de Draco soou ansiosa e trêmula. Narcissa apenas assentiu. Sentira sim, muito bem. Um chutinho nada tímido no lado esquerdo da barriga de seu filho. – É a primeira vez que ele chuta. – E por todos os Destinos, como queria ter dividido aquele momento com Harry Potter...

— É normal. – A mãe de Draco afirmou sem pensar. – Crianças bruxas concentram-se em desenvolver a magia até o quinto mês. Depois disso agem como as crianças Muggle...

A voz soara didática, evitando demonstrar algum sentimento. Os olhos da jovem senhora estavam fixos na barriga volumosa. Sabia a emoção de sentir uma criança crescendo dentro de si. Uma criança vivendo. Carne da sua carne, sangue de suas entranhas. O vínculo entre gerador e ser gerado era um dos mais poderosos e naturais que existiam. Narcissa passara por aquilo. Sentira seu filho dia a dia, aprendera a amá-lo a desejá-lo, a ansiar, mesmo que temendo, pelo dia do nascimento, que traria a separação. E tudo devia ser natural...

Ela sabia o que o marido faria. Estava ciente dos planos de usar a Poção do Bom Parto, que aceleraria a vinda da criança. Uma criança que desafiava as leis da Magia, que fora fecundada no ventre menos previsível do mundo, que resistia dia a dia durante os perigosos cinco meses e provara que queria viver, pois superara cada teste bravamente, contra todas as expectativas. Não era nada justo, que um ser ainda não nascido, tivesse que enfrentar todas aquelas provas pra vir ao mundo. E estava diante da mais derradeira. Lucius nunca libertaria o filho. Não permitiria que ao neto bastardo fosse dada a luz.

Engolindo em seco, Narcissa desviou os olhos da barriga crescida e fitou a face de seu único filho. Caiu em si ao notar o sofrimento do garoto. Draco amava o próprio filho. Seria capaz de tudo para que ele vivesse. O vínculo entre ela e Draco se aprofundou. Como mãe, Cissy soube o que fazer. Silenciosamente levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Draco observou a fuga com os lábios tremendo. Fora abandonado! Fora abandonado pela própria mãe! Mais do que nunca se sentiu solitário e temeroso. Não havia salvação para seu filho!

H&D

Narcissa saiu do quarto de Draco e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela. O coração estava aos saltos e doía muito. Nunca gostara de ter de fazer escolhas. Sua vida sempre fora se dedicar ao marido e ao filho, e pudera fazer o que era esperado justamente por que nunca precisara tomar uma decisão realmente difícil. Sabia o que Lucius pretendia. E até então concordava com ele, por que em sua mente Draco era a vítima mor da história, era aquele que estava sofrendo com uma concepção não desejada.

Mas acabara de descobrir que não era assim. Draco queria a criança. Desejava o nascimento do filho. Narcissa amava e respeitava seu marido Lucius Malfoy. Mas amava ainda mais seu filho. Por Draco faria qualquer coisa! Colocou a mão dentro da capa caríssima que vestia e tirou um envelope escurecido. O selo era de Severus Snape. Não tivera coragem de abrir até então. Mas agora tinha, não apenas coragem, mas desejo de abrir e saber do que tratava. Leu avidamente as palavras. Assim que acabou a leitura o pergaminho se incendiou. Em segundos não restavam nem mesmo as cinzas.

— Na lareira... – Murmurou.

Os olhos claros brilharam de medo e decisão. Lucius fora buscar a Poção do Bom Parto e voltaria muito em breve. O tempo era curto. Apesar do risco do que pretendia fazer, Narcissa já estava decidida. Draco teria aquela criança. Seu neto nasceria, custasse o que custasse. E se o alto preço fosse seu casamento e felicidade com Lucius Malfoy, ela estava disposta a pagá-lo, por mais que lhe doesse.

H&D

Harry olhava o céu, debruçado na janela. Estava na Torre de Astronomia, junto com Parkinson. O clima entre os dois era mais do que pesado, era quase tétrico. Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer. E, na verdade, não havia palavras a serem ditas. Harry só tinha um pensamento fixo em mente. Queria ver Draco outra vez. Mas, como? Não havia pistas de onde ele estava. A Mansão era protegida por magias poderosas, nem Parkinson sabia dizer a localização. Somente um mandato do Ministério da Magia poderia abrir as portas.

A situação era crítica. Harry detestava ficar sem fazer nada, no entanto suas mãos estavam atadas. Não podia sair por aí a esmo, procurando pelo filho e pelo garoto que amava. Lágrimas de impotência tomaram os olhos verdes e escorreram silenciosas, marcando a face jovem. Tanto sofrimento... Era algo que conhecia bem. Estava acostumado a sofrer, a perder as pessoas que amava. E a sempre ter de seguir em frente...

— Ainda assim dói quando acontece. – O Garoto Que Viveu terminou os pensamentos num murmúrio angustiado. Pansy Parkinson ouviu e riu com um pouco de amargura.

— Ei, Potter... – Chamou. – Algumas pessoas nascem pra ter uma vida de solidão.

Harry virou-se para rebater o argumento nefasto, mas calou-se. Pansy também estava chorando...

H&D

Ron fitou Mione longamente. Sentiu que algo nela estava diferente. Talvez a forma de olhar, o brilho decidido dos olhos que expressavam mais maturidade do que a última vez que a olhara profundamente. Parecia fazer muito, muito tempo, mas fora a poucos dias atrás, quando tudo ruíra, e a escola descobrira que Draco Malfoy engravidara e estava abortando. Uma eternidade desde então...

— Ron... Eu queria voltar pra junto de Harry. Ele precisa de nós.

— Hermione, me escuta...

— Se for dizer que isso te deixa feliz...

— Não! – O ruivo cortou. – Sei que dei motivos pra que você e Harry pensassem o pior de mim, mas... Mas... Sinto muito. Não quero derramar minhas frustrações sobre uma criança inocente, que não nasceu ainda.

— Ron! – A garota estava realmente surpresa.

— Espera. Só me ouve, ta bom? – Esperou que a garota confirmasse com um aceno de cabeça pra continuar – Eu... Realmente quis que as coisas continuassem como sempre, com nós três amigos, o Trio de Ouro. – Desviou os olhos. – E tive muita raiva do Malfoy e da criança, por que eles atrapalharam tudo. Se eles sumissem... Se eles sumissem tudo seria como antes! Era o que eu pensava Mione, e o que deixei que você soubesse.

— Isso doeu muito. Achei que você era um monstro por querer algo assim.

— Mas eu não sou perfeito! Sou um ser humano, e tenho sentimentos ruins aqui dentro. – Colocou a mão sobre o peito. – Consigo controlar a maior parte do tempo, mas... Dessa vez mostrei. Permiti que você visse meu pior lado. Porque achei que me aceitaria, Mione.

— Como aceitar isso, Ron? Você queria que uma criança...

— Hermione, se eu te mostrei o meu pior lado, é porque confiei em você. Pisei na bola sim, mas porque é com você. Por que você é forte e pode me apoiar dessa vez. E por que... – Respirou fundo. – Quero que saiba: você também pode me mostrar seu pior lado, Mione. Quando isso acontecer, estarei aqui pra te apoiar.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela cruzou os braços sentindo os olhos arderem.

— Quero que me aceite, me conheça. Não apenas o Ron legal. Mas o Ronald com dúvidas, com pensamentos negativos, com os altos e baixos de uma pessoa normal. Não quero que desista de mim quando eu não sou o bonzinho de sempre. Sou humano, Mione. Perdoe quando erro.

— Oh, Ron.

— Eu nunca desistirei de você. Mesmo quando agir pior do que eu. Apesar de duvidar de que faça algo assim. Eu estava sendo cabeça-dura e ciumento. Mas aprendi o bastante com você pra saber me desculpar e...

— Pára, Ron. Nem parece você. Eu... Estou confusa!

— Sei disso. Longe de você e do Harry, remoendo pensamentos, consegui ver as coisas de outro jeito. Eu apenas não sabia como me aproximar. Me desculpa Mione. Não prometo que não errarei mais, só prometo que você ao meu lado é motivo pra repensar e fazer o certo.

Vencendo a distância o ruivo passou os braços pelos ombros de Hermione e a puxou para um abraço apertado. A garota encostou a cabeça no corpo que a abrigava e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Desde quando a vida era tão complicada?

— Você me perdoa, Mione? Me dá mais uma chance?

Um nó na garganta a impediu de responder. Sua mente era um turbilhão. Se Ron havia mudado, Hermione também passara por mudanças, evoluíra, amadurecera. Nada era fácil. Nada era simples. Ela não sabia o que responder ao Gryffindor ruivo.

H&D

A porta sendo aberta causou arrepios em Draco Malfoy. Esperou que o pai entrasse no quarto, mas quem o fez foi Narcissa.

— Mamãe...? – Draco surpreendeu-se pelo retorno inesperado.

A jovem senhora Malfoy estava incrivelmente pálida. Parecia assustada, e agia de forma urgente. Quando se aproximou da cama, Draco notou gotículas de suor umedecendo os fios loiros da franja.

— Draco, não temos muito tempo. Vou ajudar você a sair daqui.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e sentiu a garganta dar um nós, dificultando sua respiração. Esperava praticamente tudo de sua mãe, menos aquilo.

— Mas papai...

— Ele foi buscar a Poção! – A voz de Cissy saiu quase esganiçada. – Rápido, Draco, tem que sair daqui antes que seu pai volte!

Ajudou o garoto a sair da cama. Draco ainda estava fraco e vacilante, vencera um aborto recentemente. Quase perdera não apenas o bebê, mas a própria vida no processo. Não se recuperara adequadamente. Teve que se apoiar na mãe, pra não cair.

— Não vou conseguir! – Se apavorou. – Não sei aparatar e usar a lareira...

— Confie em mim, Draco. A lareira não é segura, e Hogwarts é protegida contra aparatação. Lá é o lugar mais seguro...

O loiro balançou a cabeça e, apoiando-se na mãe, acompanhou-a pra fora do quarto. Caminharam tão rápido quanto possível até os terrenos de trás da Mansão, onde ficavam as cocheiras. Narcissa guiou Draco até uma das carruagens e ajudou-o a subir e acomodar-se dentro dela.

— Você vem comigo? – O garoto perguntou preocupado.

— Não. Meu lugar é ao lado de seu pai. Não tema, eu resolvo com ele.

— Mas...

— Beba isso. – A mulher tirou um minúsculo frasco de dentro da capa. – Severus enviou através da lareira. Isso pode ter alertado seu pai.

— Severus?

— Ele me mandou uma carta dando instruções. Essa Poção anulará sua magia e a magia do bebê até chegarem em Hogwarts. Vai te deixar sonolento e fazê-lo dormir por toda viagem, mas seu pai não poderá localizá-lo.

Draco olhou para o frasco que a mãe lhe estendia. Hesitou um pouco. Seria recomendável ingerir aquilo? Já estivera em contato com tantas poções fortes e tantos feitiços poderosos nos últimos dias... Porém, em vista da situação, era um risco pequeno. Seria infinitamente pior ficar na Mansão ou tentar fugir sem a proteção daquela substância enviada por Snape. Aparatar estava fora de questão. A lareira era ainda mais perigosa... Com o coração apertado e silenciosamente pedindo perdão ao filho por expô-lo a tantos perigos, Draco pegou o vidrinho das mãos da mãe e bebeu tudo de um gole. Imediatamente começou a ficar sonolento. Narcissa percebeu os efeitos e tomou as mãos do filho entre as suas.

— Draco... Você... Sabe se é um menino ou uma menina?

— Tenho... Certeza que é... Um menino... – Respondeu com voz entrecortada.

— Oh! Mas... Depois disso quero que saiba que não poderá batizá-lo com o sobrenome Malfoy. Sinto tanto, meu filho.

Draco sorriu torto e suspirou. Batizá-lo com o sobrenome? Ora, sua preocupação não era essa! Sua preocupação era tão somente poder batizar o filho! Se ele nascesse vivo não se preocuparia com sobrenome nem com mais nada! Tê-lo nos braços era tudo o que importava. Mas não disse isso à mãe. Sua língua estava enrolada e as pálpebras pesavam toneladas! Caiu no sono sem pronunciar mais palavras.

Narcissa admirou a face adormecida do filho sentindo as ondas de amor transbordar seu coração. Queria abraçá-lo, protegê-lo para sempre! Queria garantir a felicidade daquele garoto que gerara e cuidara tão devotadamente desde que soubera estar grávida. Draco era o mais importante pra ela. Emocionada piscou. Não era hora de ficar chorando! A poção de Snape estava fazendo efeito e cada segundo era fundamental. Rapidamente enfiou a mão no bolso outra vez, tirando um longo pergaminho escuro, selado com o brasão dos Malfoy, colocou-o na mão de Draco, depois se retirou da carruagem e fechou a porta. Aproximou-se dos cabrestos, erguidos no ar por criaturas invisíveis.

— Levem-no o mais rápido para Hogwarts! – Murmurou para os Trestálios. Ela podia vê-los, diferente de Draco. Imediatamente os animais bateram as asas esqueléticas e alçaram vôo veloz, indo cumprir as ordens. Eram encantados e só podiam obedecer a um Malfoy.

Narcissa ficou observando a carruagem voar rapidamente para longe, rumo ao horizonte. Conseguira! Conseguira colocar o filho e o neto a caminho da segurança! Lucius podia voltar agora, que não poderia localizar a magia de Draco em lugar algum, e graças ao pergaminho que deixara com o filho, mesmo se o encontrasse, não poderia fazer mais nada. Tivera que abrir mão da coisa mais importante que tinha na vida. Abrira mão de Draco Malfoy. Porém não se sentia culpada. Fizera aquilo para que ele pudesse continuar vivendo, pra que tivesse a chance de ser feliz. Mas então, por que doía tanto?

— Draco... Espero que entenda... E me perdoe! – Finalmente a tensão a venceu. Cissy caiu de joelhos no chão, deixando as lágrimas correrem pela face e caírem no solo frio. Mesmo que tivesse feito tudo aquilo, não se arrependia. No seu coração Draco Malfoy ainda era seu filho e a criança que levava no ventre seria sempre seu netinho.

H&D

— Oh, Harry, precisa reagir!

Hermione implorou, apertando as mãos do amigo entre as suas. Harry Potter manteve os olhos fixos no céu, ainda na Torre da Astronomia. Ambos estavam sozinhos ali.

— Mione, eu queria... Fazer algo. – Piscou – Queria pegar minha vassoura e vasculhar cada canto desse mundo. Mas... Não tenho forças!

A jovem bruxa engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Harry era o garoto da ação. Ele agia antes e pensava depois. Imaginava como devia estar sendo difícil não saber o que fazer. Onde estaria localizada a Mansão Malfoy? Em algum terreno encantado de Hogsmeade? Em Londres? Estaria construída na Inglaterra? Ou em outro lugar qualquer do mundo? Com os meios de transporte Bruxos, a Mansão podia estar em outro continente, que o acesso seria fácil, pra quem tivesse autorização, o que não era o caso deles.

Harry soltou uma das mãos e enfiou no bolso, tirando a moeda encantada. Vinha apertando-a por várias vezes, tentando que Draco respondesse. Tudo inutilmente. Mione viu a cena e sentiu-se estremecer de impotência. Se fosse tão simples entrar em contato com o Slytherin...

Parkinson voltou para a Torre naquele momento. Fora até a sala de Snape, descobrir alguma novidade, mas não o encontrara lá. Procurara por Dumbledore, mas o Diretor estava trancado na própria sala, tentando acionar todos os seus contatos e ajudar seu estudante encarcerado na própria casa. Ela tinha que admitir que todos tentavam mesmo fazer algo por Draco. A moreninha aproximou-se dos Gryffindors e deixou-se cair no chão frio, sentando-se aos pés de Harry Potter. A presença das duas era um consolo fraco, pro Garoto Que Viveu, mas ele desmoronaria se não fosse por elas.

Queria que Ron estivesse ali também, mas o ruivo tinha seus deveres como monitor. Hermione e Pansy já negligenciavam a parte delas. Weasley tentava ajudar do seu jeito, segurando as pontas por três.

Hermione abriu a boca pra falar alguma palavra de consolo, mas calou-se. Também estava sem forças. Também queria pegar sua vassoura e varrer cada cantinho atrás de Malfoy...

Foi nesse instante que uma luz forte varou a porta da Torre de Astronomia pegando os três de surpresa. Era o Patrono de Ron que se dissolvia lentamente. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Imediatamente o Gryffindor venceu a letargia e saiu correndo atrás dos resquícios deixados pelo feitiço de Ronald Weasley. Hermione acenou para Parkinson e ambas desataram a correr atrás do Garoto Que Viveu.

H&D

Ron fazia a ronda com um bico nos lábios. Sabia que pisara na bola com Hermione, mas esperava receber uma segunda chance. Já pedira desculpas ao amigo e pouco a pouco aceitava todas as mudanças que ocorriam. Ele era humano, e tinha o direito de dar suas mancadas. No fim, se arrependera, e queria consertar as coisas! Chateado, terminou de vistoriar o último corredor. Estava tudo em ordem. Fizera a sua parte, a parte de Hermione e a de Parkinson, visto que as garotas permaneciam ao lado de Harry, para apoiá-lo.

Com um suspiro pensou no que devia fazer. Ir dormir? Não conseguiria. Ir ficar com os três na Torre da Astronomia? Não, por mais que tivesse pedido desculpas ainda não podia se juntar a eles. Estava surpreso e assustado consigo mesmo. Parando para analisar de forma imparcial, fora mesmo muito cruel e mesquinho desejar o mal da criança que não tinha culpa de nada. Seus atritos eram com Malfoy, não com o rebento inocente.

Talvez devesse ir conversar com Hagrid. Ele podia ajudá-lo a entender aquelas coisas todas confusas. Decidido, seguiu em direção aos terrenos externos de Hogwarts. Como monitor podia fazer aquilo sem temer detenção. Estava cruzando a orla da Floresta Proibida, quando ouviu um barulho por entre as árvores. O primeiro instinto foi ignorar aquilo (afinal podia ser uma das aranhas gigantes filhas de Aragogue...), no entanto, uma sensação estranha, algo como que um instinto primitivo o fez mudar de idéia.

Seguiu cauteloso, com a varinha firmemente presa a mão direita. Não precisou ir muito longe pra ver a carruagem elegante parada entre as primeiras vegetações da Floresta Proibida. Trestálios pisoteavam a grama de forma impaciente e aborrecida. Ron podia vê-los desde o ano anterior.

— Isso...

No segundo seguinte notava o brasão dos Malfoy brilhando sob a luz da lua. Engoliu em seco e, esquecido das precauções, correu até o veiculo perdido nos terrenos da escola de bruxaria. Abriu a porta e sentiu uma vertigem. Ali dentro estava Draco Malfoy morto!

— Céus! – Virou os olhos para desmaiar, mas notou que o loiro respirava.

Não estava morto, estava adormecido! O mal estar passou magicamente e Ron sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Acabara de encontrar o motivo de toda a preocupação dos últimos tempos. Como Malfoy viera parar ali? Ron não fazia a menor idéia. E fora muita sorte tê-lo encontrado. Hum... Na verdade fora uma sorte absurda. Só Merlin sabia quanto tempo se passaria até alguém encontrar a carruagem. Talvez nem mesmo Hagrid a visse por ali. O ruivo sabia que o professor andava bem ocupado com seus animais e suas idas a Floresta Proibida eram escassas.

Na verdade, Ron era o único que sabia que Malfoy estava ali... Se de repente fingisse não tê-lo visto. Se... Apenas ficasse quieto, ignorando aquilo. Poderia pelo menos fazer uma parte das coisas voltarem ao normal. Seria como se a criança não existisse e quando encontrassem Malfoy, talvez só ele sobrevivesse. Sem a criança, não haveria nada ligando Harry ao Slytherin, e os três podiam seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido e...

Ron sentiu vontade de se chutar. Lá estava ele com aqueles pensamentos amaldiçoados outra vez. As coisas haviam mudado, nada seria como antes, mesmo que a criança inocente não nascesse. E o bebê não podia pagar pelos erros do progenitor. A jovem vida não devia sofrer apenas por ter sido concebida, ela não pedira pra ser gerada.

— Foi mal, bebê. – Ron olhou pros lados, pra ter certeza que estava sozinho e respirou fundo. – Não quero mais o seu mal... Quando você crescer e entender tudo direitinho, vou me explicar e pedir desculpas mais apropriadas. Até lá... – Olhou pra cima e encheu-se de coragem. – Vamos dar um jeito pra que você tenha a chance de nascer, não é?

O ruivo sentiu os ombros ficarem mais leves, como se pela primeira vez em muito tempo tivesse feito a escolha certa.

H&D

Harry correu como um desesperado atrás dos últimos fragmentos do patrono de Ron que se dissolviam pelo caminho. Mesmo que desaparecessem, ele já sabia pra onde devia ir: pra enfermaria. Teria acontecido algo com o amigo? Por um segundo suas esperanças eram outras. Mas, como elas podiam se concretizar? De todas as pessoas, Ron era a menos provável de ajudá-los nesse sentido.

Chegava à ala Hospitalar quando o tempo parou. O mundo deixou de seguir o seu curso e Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse suspenso no plano que os Destinos lhe impunham. Ron estava chegando pelo outro lado e trazia alguém nos braços. Alguém com cabelos platinados e uma barriga enorme. O choque foi tão grande que Potter esqueceu como falar, como pensar. Esqueceu como respirar.

Vendo a paralisia do amigo, Ron sorriu e venceu os últimos passos que os separavam.

— Ei, Harry... Você precisa parar de perder coisas importantes... – E ao fim da piadinha meio boba estendeu o desacordado Draco Malfoy para Harry, que apenas balançou a cabeça, incrédulo demais que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo para formular uma frase coerente.

Parkinson que vinha colada em Harry caiu sentada no chão. O sonho virara um pesadelo, e surpreendentemente, voltara a ser um sonho bom. Ela estava mesmo vendo Draco Malfoy?

A porta da Enfermaria abriu, e Madame Pomfrey saiu.

— Milagres acontecem, não é? – A velha mulher lutava bravamente para conter as lágrimas.

— Sim, Papoula. – Dumbledore chegava pelo corredor de onde Ron viera, e parecia muito, muito cansado. – Severus conseguiu, ele me avisou mais cedo, eu estava tomando providencias para que o esforço de Narcissa Malfoy não fosse em vão. – Dizendo isso curvou sobre Draco, nos braços de Harry, e pegou o pergaminho que o loiro inconsciente ainda segurava. Sorriu para o Garoto Que Viveu, querendo confortá-lo.

— Traga-o pra cá, senhor Potter.

Harry obedeceu à Madame Pomfrey sem dizer uma palavra. Sentia-se como se estivesse em um sonho, e que se falasse algo o encanto seria quebrado. Estivera a ponto de perder Draco e o bebê tantas vezes... Apertou-os nos braços. Não queria soltá-los nunca mais! E nada no mundo o tiraria daquela enfermaria, do lado de Draco, até que estivessem devidamente vinculados, e os dois seres que mais amava no mundo devidamente protegidos.

Hermione chegou naquele minuto, cansada da corrida. Os olhos brilharam ao ver Harry levando Draco nos braços. Quis fazer todas as perguntas do mundo, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Olhou de Parkinson sentada no chão para Ron. Ambos a fitavam cobrando alguma coisa.

— Vou... Ficar com eles! – Seguiu Harry e Madame Pomfrey para dentro da enfermaria.

A Gryffindor sabia que lhe cobravam uma escolha, porém não se sentia apta para tomar decisões naquele momento. Tudo o que ela queria era a certeza de que Draco e o bebê ficariam bem. Depois se preocuparia com o resto.

Dumbledore esperou que a porta da enfermaria fosse fechada para só então quebrar o lacre do pergaminho e ler as informações contidas nele. Ficou muito feliz e não tentou esconder.

— Com sua licença senhor Weasley, senhorita Parkinson. Tenho que tomar providências para lançar um vínculo de emergência, antes que seja tarde demais... Outra vez.

Apesar das palavras, o velho diretor de Hogwarts sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatos:
> 
> 1-Não posso escrever sobre o Draco sofrendo. Sou um fracasso e esse capítulo ficou um fracasso.
> 
> 2-Não sei se a Hermione deve ficar com a Pansy ou aceitar as desculpas de Ron.
> 
> 3-Cortei todo o angust do capítulo. A fic começou leve e engraçada, não quero fugir muito disso.
> 
> NOTA: A todos que acompanham essa fic: sinceras desculpas pelo atraso fenomenal.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco abriu os olhos de uma vez, arregalando-os, desperto. Trincou os dentes com força e antes que a consciência viesse por completo, se rendeu ao choro. As lágrimas transbordaram, embaçando a visão das íris cinzentas. E não conseguiu falar nada.

Harry estendeu o braço e tomou a mão magra, apertando-a com delicadeza.

— Sinto muito.

O loiro voltou o olhar para ele. Só então reparou que estava na Área Hospitalar, apenas os dois, na parte de Isolamento. Tentando se recuperar, perguntou entre soluços:

— Não há volta, não é?

O Garoto Que Viveu respirou fundo:

— Sua mãe fez a única coisa que podia para protegê-lo.

— Oh...

Draco conseguia sentir na própria magia: havia algo muito errado. Era seu sangue, seu sobrenome... Tudo em conflito em sua mente. Sabia, tinha certeza, que já não era mais um Malfoy.

— Sua mãe assinou um contrato mágico desistindo da sua guarda. – Dumbledore explicara ao moreno que era uma prática comum com crianças recém nascidas (principalmente Abortos) indesejadas. Não era tão comum assim com adolescentes na idade de Draco, mas a magia funcionara – Ela assinou com sangue e entregou a guarda para o Diretor, para que ele fizesse o melhor pra você.

— Sou órfão... – soluçou. Perdera tudo. Sobrenome, ancestralidade e família. Tudo.

— Sinto muito. – repetiu.

— E Dumbledore achou que isso era o melhor...? – levantou a mão esquerda. Aquela magia recente também ajudava para confundir sua mente. Sentira imediatamente o vínculo ao despertar. – Não assisti meu próprio casamento?

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando, sofrendo ao ver Draco recomeçar a chorar:

— Sua mãe desistiu da guarda e deu poderes a Dumbledore. Mas se não nos casássemos rápido, seu pai ainda podia revogar isso. Agora não pode mais. O Diretor lançou o vínculo e sou o responsável legal por você.

Draco silenciou. Nem em seus piores pesadelos imaginara-se em tal situação: órfão, deserdado, sem ninguém no mundo. Vinculado em uma cerimônia da qual participara inconsciente. Seu casamento.

— Draco...

— Perdi meu sobrenome, minha herança, minha família. Nos vinculamos sem que eu estivesse consciente... Diz, Cara de Cicatriz, o que mais que eu perdi...?

Com uma paciência surpreendente, Harry soltou a mão de Draco e tocou-lhe a grande barriga:

— Perdeu suas noites tranqüilas.

— O que? – franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— É o que dizem por aí. Quando os filhos nascem, os pais perdem a tranqüilidade.

— Oh. – Draco também tocou a barriga – Sabe, ele chutou pela primeira vez.

— Eu sei. – Harry sorriu – Chutou enquanto nos casávamos. Chutou o tempo todo.

O Slytherin fungou sentindo-se não tão desanimado. Pelo menos seu filho estava salvo e protegido. Que importava sobrenome, herança e essas coisas, se perdesse o bebê? Preferia a atual situação, mas com a criança a salvo! Vendo como o marido parecia menos deprimido, o Gryffindor continuou:

— Perdeu sua liberdade, Draco. Não está mais sozinho, não estará sozinho para enfrentar o futuro. Perdeu o peso de ter que tomar todas as decisões, posso ajudar você agora. Ah, perdeu muita coisa... Se arrepende?

O loirinho nem hesitou:

— Não. – faria tudo de novo, se fosse pra proteger seu filho. Faria qualquer coisa. E o casamento com Harry não era a pior das opções. Pelo contrário...

— E, – o moreno de óculos continuou – ganhou outras coisas. Boas coisas. Entre elas o meu coração. Eu ofereço tudo o que tenho pra você e nosso filho. Eu te amo, Draco.

Bem que o Slytherin tentou se segurar. Em sua mente jurou culpar os hormônios e a vulnerabilidade de sua condição. Mas ele recomeçou a chorar, pegando a mão de Harry e apertando-a com inesperado carinho:

— Eu sei Potty. Sei disso.

O moreno sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira. Não precisava mais que Draco dissesse palavras de amor em voz alta. O loiro carregava no ventre a maior e mais sagrada prova do que sentia. Uma criança que era quase um milagre.

— Nunca se esqueça.

Disfarçando a emoção, Draco respirou e tentou parecer desinteressado ao perguntar:

— E como eu estava?

— Hum? Como assim? – Harry não entendeu a questão.

— No meu... digo, nosso casamento, Harry. Como eu estava?

— Oh... – o Gryffindor abriu um sorrisão – Estava inconsciente, oras...

O olhar cinzento se estreitou e lançou adagas na direção do outro:

— Detalhe a parte que eu não sei.

O Garoto Que Viveu recostou-se na cadeira:

— Não foi uma festa. Aconteceu aqui, com você nessa cama, eu vestindo o uniforme de Gryffindor, amarrotado depois de noites sem dormir, preocupado com vocês. Não houve pompa nem nada dessas coisas.

— Não foi bem o que sonhei.

— Imagino. – riu baixinho – A Professora MacGonagall foi minha testemunha e Snape foi a sua testemunha. Mione, Ron e Parkinson presenciaram tudo, junto com Madame Pomfrey. Só isso.

— Por que você teve mais convidados do que eu? – Draco fez um bico.

— Quem mais você gostaria de chamar? – Harry rolou os olhos, enfadado.

— Eu posso pensar em uns poucos trezentos mais chegados.

— Draco!

— O que foi? – o loiro expressou falsa inocência ao perguntar.

Harry respirou fundo. Sentira tanta falta de situações como aquela, das implicâncias, das briguinhas infantis, do jeito de filhinho de papai mimado e arrogante. Era completamente apaixonado pelo Slytherin e sua personalidade exótica. E dali pra frente ambos, Draco e a criança, eram sua responsabilidade. Faria de tudo para protegê-los. Proteger uma família que, pela primeira vez, podia dizer que era sua.

— Nada. – sorriu – Não é nada.

— Hum. Quando tudo isso acabar, a gente conversa sobre a festa que daremos...

Balançando a cabeça Harry apenas concordou.

H&D

Como esperado não tiveram notícias dos Malfoy. Graças ao contrato assinado por Narcissa, eles não tinham mais vínculo com Draco. O vínculo agora era com Potter, graças a Dumbledore.

Harry supunha que a senhora Malfoy devia ter sofrido, ao fazer tal sacrifício pelo bem estar do filho e do neto. Porém evitava tocar no assunto. Não sabiam como o patriarca havia reagido, nem como estava a relação entre os pais de Draco. O loiro se torturava em silêncio, preocupado com a mãe. Sem poder fazer nada, por que já não era mais sua família...

Sua internação durara um longo mês, acompanhado de perto por Madame Pomfrey. Ela dizia que a criança tivera contato com magia demais num período de tempo delicado. Precisava ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, pois o parto estava cada vez mais próximo.

Isso ajudava para piorar o humor de Malfoy. Sentia medo pelo que teria que enfrentar na hora do parto... Pois nesse momento nem Potter poderia fazer muito para ajudar. E o loiro descontava nas poucas visitas que tinha, Pansy e Hermione. Ah, Ron viera uma vez, mas o loiro estava tão estressado, que nunca mais o Gryffindor ruivo voltara...

No dia que teve alta, Draco não sabia se estava aliviado ou apavorado. Por recomendação de Madame Pomfrey não usaria Glamour, pra evitar expor o bebê a mais magia. E, no fim das contas, o segredo deixara de ser segredo.

Era um domingo, dos que tinham liberação pra ir a Hogsmeade, por isso o colégio estava quase deserto, exceto pelos alunos dos anos iniciais.

— Está se sentindo bem Draco? – Harry queria ter certeza de que não corriam mais nenhum risco.

— Já disse que sim. – Draco amuou. Gostava de ser mimado, mas o marido estava lhe deixando louco. Ele e a Sangue-Ruim com todas aquelas perguntas para o tal livro de gravidez masculina. Já se via azarando a bruxa de cabelo ruim logo, logo...

Chegaram em uma das salas de aula desertas. Ron, Mione e Pansy estavam lá. O clima entre eles era no mínimo estranho. Os Gryffindors não tinham reatado namoro, ficando num termo indefinido que não podia ser considerado relacionamento, mas não era exatamente a cumplicidade de amigos. Era... Esquisito. Por outro lado os horários de estudo na biblioteca com as duas garotas continuavam. Hermione e Pansy não se afastaram, e a amizade parecia mais profunda a cada dia.

— Até que enfim, Draquinho. – Pansy reclamou amuada. – Pensei que não fossem lhe dar a alta. – fez um gesto abrangente, indicado a sala. Havia colchões no chão, e no centro uma farta refeição, cortesia de Dobby.

— Sente-se bem, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou segurando uma pena e o rascunho do livro. Draco rolou os olhos e não respondeu. Sentou-se em um dos colchões, com Harry do seu lado.

Acostumava-se aos poucos com o vínculo, e a perda de sua ancestralidade. Não conseguiria definir o que sentia as sensações... Era muita coisa misturada a sua magia. E não era fácil adaptar-se, mas conseguia. Lutava por isso, pela estabilidade, afinal, não queria que influenciasse seu filho.

— Draquinho, sua barriga ta enorme. – Pansy esticou a mão e pegou uma tortinha de abóbora. O loiro a imitou:

— Madame Pomfrey disse que é normal. – mordeu o doce.

Harry, Hermione e Ron também se serviram.

— Malfoy é a fofoca do momento. – a Gryffindor informou. – Hogwarts não fala de outra coisa, estão todos doidos para verem sua barriga.

— Aff. – Draco amuou. Provavelmente seria tratado como um animal raro, até que outra fofoca mais quente estourasse.

— Que falem. – Harry rebateu. – Falar não faz mal.

— Será que são gêmeos? – a moreninha insistiu no assunto – Talvez seja um menino e uma menina.

— É um menino. – Draco afirmou convicto.

— Eu acho que é uma menina... – Harry insinuou servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

— Er... Hum... Já pensou no nome, Malfoy? – Ron perguntou de seu canto, querendo bancar o relações públicas. Respirou fundo, assim como os outros, esperando a reação do loiro. Draco já sabia que o ruivo fora responsável por encontrá-lo na floresta. Nunca agradeceria, afinal, achava que Ron não fizera mais que a obrigação. Mas... Ambos já não agiam como duas feras quando se encontravam sempre se provocando.

O Slytherin inflou feito um balão, ergueu o nariz arrebitado e respondeu, pra surpresa geral do outros que ainda não se acostumaram com a trégua entre os inimigos, de forma civilizada:

— Claro. Tive tempo pra pensar na Ala Hospitalar. Meu filho terá nome de um herói Muggle.

— E seria...? – Pansy ficou impaciente.

— Seria... – pausa dramática para dar suspense – Judas IscariotesPotter.

Hermione quebrou a pena entre os dedos e Harry engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

— É um belo nome, Draquinho. – Pansy aplaudiu emocionada.

— Soa forte. – Ron ajuntou, se esforçando para ser gentil. – Parece mesmo nome de herói.

— Eu sei. – Draco insistiu com o nariz ainda mais em pé. Se continuasse assim a nuca ia encostar-se ao pescoço – Li num livro do meu pai.

— Meu filho... Não... Vai ter esse... Nome! – Harry disse entre engasgos. Não era religioso, porém o nome era conhecido universalmente por um fato terrível. – É horrível!

— Nem vem, Harry. – Draco emburrou – Você não quis Adolf Hitler. Por que não quer Judas Escariótes?

— Malfoy... – Hermione se meteu – Esse é o nome do maior traidor da história... Traiu a pessoa que confiava por poucas moedas de ouro e se enforcou arrependido.

— Oh... – o loiro pareceu impressionado.

— De verdade? – Pansy perguntou – Tem um som tão agradável.

Mione voltou-se para Ron e informou:

— Judas foi pior que Pettigrew.

O ruivo ficou pálido. Engoliu a colherada de pudim de laranja:

— Então foi uma pessoa terrível!

— Draco, confie em mim... – Harry falou muito calmamente – Esqueça os livros de heróis do seu pai. Eu procuro nomes de heroínas pra nossa filha.

— Será um filho, Cicatriz. Um filho. Você está me cansando com isso.

— Eu procuro nomes de heróis e heroínas. – Mione se ofereceu – Pansy pode me ajudar.

A moreninha concordou com um aceno de cabeça. E Ron murchou um pouco. Notando, Harry ergueu o copo de suco de abóbora:

— À recuperação de Draco. E que nada mais dê errado.

Os outros garotos ergueram as taças, concordando com o brinde.

H&D

Uma semana. Esse foi o tempo que Draco foi o assunto mais quente do Colégio de Magia. Por onde passava, onde entrava cabeças se viravam para olhá-lo, e cochichos se tornavam a trilha sonora de fundo.

Ele não se incomodava. Pelo contrário. Gostava de ser o centro das atenções. E Harry Potter estava certo. Falar não fazia mal a ninguém.

Logo o a conversa mudou de tom. Bruxos começaram a desaparecer por todos os lados. O Dark Lord estava de volta, trazendo consigo o terror. Isso superava qualquer adolescente grávido.

Harry começou a agir muito misteriosamente, com escapadas ocasionais. Conforme dissera a Draco, estava tendo aulas com o Diretor em pessoa, para se preparar pra enfrentar Você Sabe Quem (Draco se arrepiava de medo ao ouvir o nome Voldemort).

Nesses momentos Draco se lembrava que estava casado com o 'Herói do Mundo Bruxo E Esperança de Trazer Dias Melhores Pra Sociedade Bruxa'. E não gostava nem um pouco. Cada saída era um risco incalculável.

Mas, graças aos céus, Harry estava em Hogwarts quando o grande dia chegou. Era uma manhã abafada de março, Draco enfrentava o sétimo mês de gravidez. E seu humor não andava nada bom...

— A culpa é sua, Potter. – acusou com a voz um tanto aguda.

Harry tentou manter a calma:

— O que eu fiz agora?

— Ah, não lembro. Além disso, demorou mais pra voltar dessa vez. Eu fico preocupado quando sai e isso afeta o meu filho.

— Afeta nosso filho, Draco. – sorriu – Desculpe por preocupá-lo. – caminhavam por um dos corredores que seguia para fora do colégio. Draco teria aula de Herbologia e Harry queria a certeza de que chegaria bem às estufas. Depois voltaria para a aula de Adivinhação.

— Não fique convencido, Cicatriz. – o loiro fez uma careta assustadora quando ouviu a risadinha de Harry – Sou muito jovem pra ser viúvo. Só isso.

— Sei.

— Ainda bem que sabe.

— Hermione me disse que Madame Pomfrey está feliz com o desenvolvimento do bebê. E que ela ainda recusa usar alguma poção que revele o sexo do bebê.

— Essa criança já teve contato demais com magia, Potter. E eu sei que é um menino. Não preciso de poção alguma.

O corredor acabou, e eles saíram no pátio abafado do lado externo. Harry olhou para cima, impressionado pelo dia tão bonito. Virou-se para comentar com o marido, mas o loiro permanecia afastado, ainda no corredor, com os olhos arregalados.

— Draco...? O que foi? – Harry voltou atrás, preocupado.

O loiro segurou em seus braços e apertou:

— Acho que doeu...

— Acha...? O que? – o moreno sentiu-se desorientado.

— Doeu. Doeu. Doeu sim, eu senti. – Draco resmungou nervosamente.

— Onde? – Harry engoliu em seco. Ao ouvir a pergunta Draco olhou nos olhos do moreno e vociferou:

— Onde? ONDE? AQUI! – apontou o barrigão – DOEU POTTER!

— NÃO! – o Gryffindor ficou cinza esverdeado – Vai nascer? Mas é cedo!

— FALE PRO BEBÊ! NÃO TENHO CULPA SE ELE NÃO SABE CONTAR MESES! – o loiro estava entrando em pânico, assim como o Gryffindor – É ÓBVIO QUE É SEU FILHO!

Harry não respondeu. Trincou os dentes e pegou no pulso magro de Draco, arrastando-o de volta para os corredores:

— Ala Hospitalar. Agüente firme! – o Garoto Que Viveu falou em voz firme outra vez. Era seu lado Gryffindor em ação.

Draco resmungou algo e gemeu ao sentir uma dor aguda outra vez, em um intervalo de tempo meio curto. Podia sentir o suor frio começando a escorrer pelas costas, sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro... E os joelhos estavam tremendo. Ótimo. Os sinais de pânico estavam todos ali... Só faltava desmaiar no caminho e ter que ser carregado pelo marido.

Sorte ou não, Draco conseguiu chegar até a Ala Hospitalar, sem desmaiar. Porém as vestes estavam empapadas de suor, tanto pelo esforço de caminhar com dor quanto pelo medo do que enfrentaria. A face estava pálida, e os olhos arregalados. Volta e meia soltava um guinchinho agudo, reflexo das dores mais constantes a cada segundo...

— Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! – o moreno foi gritando ao entrar na enfermaria.

— Que significa isso, senhor Potter? – ela foi perguntando, saindo detrás de uma cortina que encobria um leito.

— Meu filho. – Harry apontou Draco, que ainda levava pelo pulso.

Imediatamente a postura de Madame Pomfrey mudou. Seu rosto ficou sério e preocupado:

— Draco, deite-se ali. Harry fique com ele. Vou chamar Severus e Albus. Eles tem que estar presente. – saiu imediatamente.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. – o moreno garantiu ao garoto que amava, angustiado por vê-lo sofrendo, próximo a uma situação perigosa. Imaginou que ouviria uma respostinha acida, mas ao invés de debochar, Drago ergueu uma mão trêmula, pedindo conforto; e, com lágrimas rolando na face translúcida, perguntou:

— Promete?

Harry Potter cresceu naquele momento. Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito nunca visto antes, e ele sentiu-se maduro e sincero ao responder:

— Prometo. Estarei com você a cada segundo. Não vou permitir que nada aconteça a você e ao bebê.

— Sei que não tem esse poder, Harry... – o loiro passou a língua sobre os lábios – Mas... Obrigado.

Naquele momento Madame Pomfrey retornou, com Dumbledore e Snape, esse último com alguns vidros de poções na mão.

— Acalme-se, Draco. – o professor de cabelos negros foi logo dizendo naquele seu jeito seco, porém preocupado – Beba isso e relaxe.

O loirinho nem questionou o que seria. Mal bebeu da poção transparente e fria, e adormeceu. Harry respirou fundo. Afastou-se um pouco para que os adultos pudessem agir sem que os atrapalhasse. Na mente a firme resolução de ficar ao lado do marido até o fim.

Mas a decisão esmaeceu um pouco. Viu Madame Pomfrey pegar um objeto fino, pontiagudo e Muggle. Um bisturi. Aquela criança não podia nascer de outra forma, era óbvio.

Snape abriu as vestes de Draco ao mesmo tempo que o Garoto Que Viveu arrepiou-se. A imagem de seu marido sendo cortado não era muito agradável. Só de pensar naquilo tinha náuseas. Foi ficando pálido, pálido...

— Tudo bem Harry? – Dumbledore notou que o estudante moreno não passava muito bem.

Harry abriu os lábios pra responder. Ao invés disso, fez exatamente o que um Gryffindor destemido, impulsivo e inconseqüente faria: rolou os olhos. E desmaiou.

H&D

Horas depois o Garoto Que Viveu despertou. Abriu os olhos e se descobriu na Ala Hospitalar, acomodado em um dos leitos brancos. Gemeu sentindo dor de cabeça. Virou-se para o lado e a dor sumiu como magia. Viu Draco, seu marido adormecido. A coisa seguinte que notou: o barrigão havia sumido. O loiro apresentava outra vez a silhueta esbelta.

— Ah, acordou...? – Harry virou-se para o outro lado. Reconheceu Madame Pomfrey sentada numa cadeira, com uma trouxinha nos braços. – Albus acabou de sair daqui. Estava preocupado com o senhor...

Harry não respondeu. Os olhos estavam fixos no pequeno embrulho que Pomfrey segurava com tanto cuidado. Teve uma intuição. Por mais forte que quisesse ser, não resistiu. Os olhos brilharam de lágrimas.

— Madame...

— Sim, senhor Potter. – ela disse com um sorriso enquanto se levantava e se aproximava do leito – É seu filho. Um belo meninão.

O moreno ajeitou-se, sentando-se na cama e estendendo os braços:

— Um menino? – respirou fundo. Draco ia se vangloriar eternamente por aquilo.

A mulher abaixou-se e, cuidadosamente passou a criança para os braços de Harry:

— Sim. Um menino.

Harry não respondeu. Estava compenetrado em sua tarefa. Afastou a pequena manta que envolvia seu filho. O que sentiu não podia ser descrito em palavras. Foi algo tão profundo, um laço tão forte, impossível de ser transmitido de qualquer modo. Não havia magia, nem poção. Apenas o sangue, e o amor que sentira pelo filho e se desenvolvera durante aqueles sete longos meses.

Seu filho. Aquela coisinha minúscula que tinha aconchegado nos braços. De rostinho pequeno e arredondado, meio avermelhado ainda. Os olhinhos estavam fechados com suavidade, e a boquinha entreaberta. E era careca! Não tinha nem um fiozinho de cabelo na frágil cabeça.

Sentiu a vida, a força. Aquele serzinho que passara por situações de perigo, e estivera à beira da morte vezes demais para uma existência nem nascida. Seu filho, sua carne e seu sangue. Um lutador, que enfrentara todos os obstáculos e nascera!

Harry riu. Harry chorou. Ele riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo, emocionado, feliz, sentindo-se no melhor lugar do mundo: junto com as pessoas que amava. Seu bebê... E Draco.

Sentindo-se forte e confiante afastou o lençol com a mão livre e levantou-se da cama, vigiado por Madame Pomfrey. Foi até o leito de Draco e sentou-se sobre o colchão. Ia acordá-lo, mas o simples movimento despertou o Slytherin.

Draco abriu os olhos, meio desorientado. Piscou com força antes de olhar para o moreno:

— Potter...?

Harry sorriu largo:

— Nosso filho, Draco. Nossa criança.

Imediatamente a consciência se apossou do loiro. Com certa dificuldade sentou-se sobre a cama e pediu para pegar o filho. Foi prontamente atendido, Harry lhe entregou o bebê com cuidado, com medo de machucar o ser tão frágil:

— É um menino. Exatamente como você disse.

Draco sorriu, tentando conter as lágrimas. Seu filho parecia tão pequeno! Mas era um vencedor. Vencera duras batalhas antes mesmo de nascer. Nunca recuara, como se agarrasse ao desejo de viver, ao direito de nascer!

Foi impossível se conter. Draco rendeu-se, chorando incrédulo e feliz. Sentiu-se afortunado por ter aquela criança preciosa nos braços. Seu filho, seu tesouro. Seu legado para a posteridade.

Madame Pomfrey notou que tudo parecia bem. Discretamente enxugou uma lagrima com o avental e retirou-se de mansinho, deixando os garotos sozinhos.

Harry estendeu o braço, passando-o pelos ombros de Draco e dando um apertão. Era seu sonho se tornando realidade. Era sua família. O garoto que amava e o fruto do amor de ambos. Voldemort desapareceu de sua mente. A Guerra, de repente, não era mais uma ameaça tão próxima. Esqueceu-se dos problemas com os tios, as maldades de Lucius Malfoy. De repente o mundo se resumia a um estudante da sua idade e um bebê recém nascido. Seu mundo.

— Amo você, Draco. Muito.

O loiro soluçou e ergueu os olhos, devolvendo a mirada intensa:

— Sei disso, Harry. Realmente sei disso.

E a frase teve, aos ouvidos de Harry, o mesmo significado de um "Eu também amo você". E o mundo nunca foi tão perfeito antes.


	13. Chapter 13

–Epílogo-

Parado diante do guarda-roupa aberto, Draco esquadrinhava cada uma de suas roupas. Observou os trajes mais elegantes e solenes. Nenhum deles servia! Aborrecido, puxou dois e os jogou no chão, resistindo bravamente a sapatear sobre eles. Tirou um preto elegante. Olhou, olhou, olhou. Em segundos o conjunto foi ao chão, junto com os outros.

— Aff. Não tenho uma roupa decente!

Raivoso chutou as peças que estavam no chão. Pra aliviar a sensação frustrante, foi até a cômoda e pegou um dos bibelôs de porcelana (um que seu marido gostava muito, diga-se de passagem) e jogou contra o chão. O som de algo se quebrando soou como musica aos seus ouvidos. Deu uma risadinha satisfeita. A mão moveu-se sozinha em direção ao próximo objeto. Um porta-retratos. Pegou-o e já ia arremessá-lo ao chão quando uma súbita intuição o impediu.

— Oh.

Aquela era a foto mais bonita tirada no dia do casamento de ambos. Ou melhor, da festa de casamento, pois o vínculo fora lançado dois anos antes da festa, quando estava grávido e inconsciente na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts.

Mais calmo Draco foi sentar-se sobre a confortável cama de casal, ainda analisando a foto. Ele ficara tão bem nela. Riu. Mas Harry ficara igualmente bem (apesar de não ser tão fotogênico, na opinião humilde de Draco). A imagem mostrava os cônjuges de mãos dadas, Harry Eu Sou O Homem Mais Feliz Do Mundo Potter e Draco Feliz Mas Discreto Malfoy Potter.

Nove anos passados. Parecia mentira. Uma suave nostalgia o preencheu. Poucas vezes parava pra pensar no passado, e quando fazia, era com intensidade, com um pouco de saudade; mas, definitivamente, sem arrependimentos.

Draco sentiu um aperto no peito. Fechou os olhos e suspirou de leve. Ficaria tudo bem. Seu filho estava indo pra Hogwarts. Nada daria errado, nada. Mas a quem estava enganando? Grande parte de seu mau-humor devia-se ao fato de que o rebento partira aquela manhã. Por isso nada parecia bom. Tudo o irritava e o assustava.

Seu filho. Em Hogwarts. Grande Salazar!

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu, e Harry Potter entrou no quarto, ainda batendo as cinzas de sua roupa.

— Olá! - cumprimentou de bom humor.

Draco deu um salto da cama. Quase derrubou o porta-retratos ao largá-lo sobre o colchão. Voou em direção ao marido, fitando-o agudamente:

— E então? Como foi? O que aconteceu? Como ele estava?

O Gryffindor abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que responder. Sem querer olhou de lado, notou a bagunça que o loiro fizera. Compreendeu a situação de imediato:

— Acalme-se, Draco.

— Me acalmar? Me acalmar? E como espera que eu faça isso? NOSSO FILHO FOI PRA HOGWARTS!

— Você está exagerando. - Harry avançou e começou a pegar as peças do chão, colocando-as sobre a cama.

— Potter... - Draco só usava seu sobrenome quando estava irritado de verdade. O moreno sentiu um calafrio - Acha mesmo que estou exagerando?

Desistindo de recolher as roupas, Harry pegou o marido pela mão e o puxou gentilmente para a cama. Sentaram-se lado a lado, fitando-se. Com muito carinho, Harry segurou o rosto do loiro, a pessoa que amava mais, a cada dia. Amava com todas as peculiaridades, com o gênio difícil, com a crise bipolar...

O garoto, já homem agora, que lhe dera o bem mais precioso que possuía. Um filho. Por que o amava em igual ou maior proporção. E não houvera um único dia, naqueles onze anos, que Harry Potter não agradecera tamanha felicidade.

— Draco. Vai dar tudo certo. - o Gryffindor garantiu. Em sua cabeça imaginava o quão difícil era pro loiro se separar do filho, deixá-lo ir para longe de si, de sua proteção. O Slytherin possuía o instinto primordial de toda mãe. Protegia o filho de ambos com unhas e dentes.

— Promete? - Draco perguntou, amolecendo um pouco. Por um segundo sua face expressou pura angustia. O pensamento ia longe, no filho que seguia pro Colégio de Magia... Tão distante de si, de seus olhos.

Harry sorriu confiante:

— Claro. Nosso garoto é esperto. Ninguém o fará de bobo!

Draco emburrou outra vez. Ergueu os braços e segurou nas mãos de Harry, afastando-as de seu rosto. Os olhos cinzentos flamejaram:

— Que está falando, Potter?

— Eu...

— Conheço o filho que tenho! - cortou irritado.

— Mas...

— Sei que ninguém o fará de bobo! Pelo contrário! Ouça o que estou falando, Harry Potter. Se o seu filho for expulso de Hogwarts eu... Eu... - abriu e fechou os dedos nervosamente - Nem sei o que faço!

— Draco! - Harry pareceu chocado. O loiro levantou-se da cama e começou a andar nervosamente pelo quarto.

— Hogwarts resistiu a duas guerras. Duas! Por Mordred! Será que ela resiste a esses onze anos? Nenhum Malfoy foi expulso de lá... - continuou se lamuriando.

Sabiamente, o Gryffindor não mencionou que o filho de ambos não era um Malfoy, era apenas Potter, já que Draco se tornara órfão com o contrato assinado por Narcissa. Ao invés disso tentou acalmar o outro:

— Vai dar tudo certo.

— Vai dar tudo certo? - Draco estreitou os olhos colocando Harry na defensiva - Potter, o seu filho colocou fogo no jardim. O seu filho encheu o sótão com fadas mordentes. E, por causa do seu filho tivemos que nos mudar... Por que ele EXPLODIU O PORÃO DA CASA!

Harry engoliu em seco:

— É coisa de criança...

— Ah, é? Então me diz que outra criança no mundo consegue esconder um vampiro no guarda-roupa por dois meses?

O Gryffindor teve que rir com a lembrança: - A mesma criança que amarra Diabretes da Cornuália ao pé da cama... - sacudiu a cabeça - Pelo menos foi por um único dia.

Draco deixou os ombros caírem e voltou cabisbaixo pra sentar-se ao lado do marido:

— Ele está no expresso... Alunos são expulsos por aprontar no expresso? - olhou longamente para a janela - Aposto que logo receberemos uma coruja...

— Relaxa Draco. Hogwarts resistiu a muitas coisas. Não será demolida por um garoto hiperativo. Ele vai se dar bem, vai fazer amigos. Crescer. Agora é a nossa vez... - Passou o braço pelo ombro do loiro e o puxou pra perto. Draco respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do marido - Vamos aproveitar cada segundo livre que tivermos.

— Certo você pode ter razão. - O Slytherin rendeu-se. Adorara a parte do "aproveitar" cada segundo. Eram jovens, cheios de vida. E o filho de ambos, constante preocupação, agora estava encaminhado a seguir seus próprios passos. Naquele momento sentiu como se sua missão estivesse cumprida.

— Ainda quer ir à festa? - Harry perguntou baixinho.

Draco tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas e começou a brincar com os dedos fortes:

— Não tenho roupa...

— Ah, Draco! Fala sério. Você tem toneladas de roupas!

O loiro penou na acusação. A festa seria bem formal. Uma comemoração oferecida por Pansy Parkinson, para festejar os dez anos do fim da Guerra. Dez anos que Lord Voldemort fora derrotado. Arrepiou-se com a lembrança. Flashes do passado bailaram em sua mente. Principalmente de Potter caçando as tais Horcruxes. Harry quase morto. Fora um período de incertezas, medos e perigos. Draco sentira-se várias vezes a mercê dos Destinos, pois as chances de seu marido não voltar são e salvo eram grandes. Às vezes se via sozinho com o filho de ambos, sem eira nem beira.

Sozinho, sem Harry. O mundo parecia muito frio com tal perspectiva. Ainda brincando com os dedos do marido murmurou:

— A festa será no orfanato, não é?

— Será.

O orfanato era uma das Mansões da família Parkinson. Adaptada e reestruturada. Pansy dava abrigo às crianças órfãs da guerra. O local fora batizado de "Orfanato Hector Granger". Uma homenagem explicita ao irmão falecido de Hermione. Uma homenagem e uma declaração de amor.

E Hermione não resistira. Aceitara o convite de administrá-lo. Fazia seu trabalho com dedicação e de uma forma que nenhuma outra pessoa poderia fazer. Tanto Harry quanto Draco sabiam que as duas eram incrivelmente felizes juntas. Haviam se demorado um pouco pra acertar, mas agora...

Não que fosse de surpreender. A amizade profunda crescera e se estruturara com os anos. E passara para outro nível. Escolhas acertadas, no fim das contas. Mione cuidava de Pansy e do orfanato com carinho, devoção e amor. Bem sucedida não apenas nisso, mas também com o livro que escrevera sobre a gravidez de Draco e que era campeão de vendas no assunto, afinal, era o único livro que narrava com detalhes impressionantes uma das únicas fecundações masculinas espontâneas.

Homens grávidos graças ao uso de poções não eram raros. Mas a gestação acontecer sem qualquer incentivo... Um caso espantoso! E sendo a mulher correta que era Hermione Granger dividia os lucros do sucesso com Draco Malfoy, seu objeto de estudo durante aqueles sete longos e atribulados meses.

Claro que isso também tinha seus contras. Vez ou outra algum repórter batia a porta de Draco, querendo saber mais sobre o que acontecera. O interesse no filho de ambos não era tanto quanto era em Malfoy. O loiro parecia ser uma atração à parte, por ter resistido bravamente. O assédio diminuíra através dos anos, para alívio dos pais zelosos.

— Acho que posso ter alguma roupa adequada aí... - Draco murmurou distraído, voltando dos próprios pensamentos onde estivera mergulhado.

Harry concordou. Seu marido sentia a mesma coisa que si. Aquela era uma das poucas oportunidades de rever os amigos, companheiros e sobreviventes da guerra. Sabia que reencontraria muitos dos estudantes de Hogwarts da sua época. Reveria Ronald Weasley, seu grande amigo, viajante itinerante a serviço do Ministério, que nunca encontrava pouso seguro, e parecia adorar essa vida nômade. Solteirão convicto.

"Alguns erros devemos carregar para sempre." O ruivo costuma dizer. E o seu era bem pesado. Custara a garota que amava. A garota que ainda possuía seu coração, pois se fechara, e impedira qualquer outra pessoa de tomar o lugar que dera a Hermione Granger.

Erro pesado também era o de Parkinson. A moreninha nunca teria filhos, por isso adotava e acolhia as crianças que pudesse. A Mansão estava ficando pequena, e Mione comentara que sua namorada tinha planos de adaptar uma segunda casa e reformulá-la para atender um numero maior de necessitados. Era a forma que Pansy encontrara de pagar por seu grande erro.

O mesmo não podia se dizer de Blaise. O garoto fora dado como desaparecido na Guerra. Porém circulavam boatos de que Zabini fugira e se escondera entre os Muggles. Afastara-se do Mundo Bruxo, deixando tudo pra trás. Até mesmo os pecados cometidos, aos quais pagara um preço elevado.

E, sem sombra de dúvidas, havia, ainda, outra pessoa que pagava por seu grande e absurdo erro. Lucius Malfoy. A esse, mesmo Harry Potter não podia perdoar. O patriarca Malfoy se arrependera do que fizera. E buscara o perdão do filho desesperadamente. Lutara pra que Draco o aceitasse. E conseguira. Mas era só. Harry fora bem taxativo ao proibir seu marido de levar o filho de ambos a Mansão Malfoy. Se dependesse de Lucius, o garoto nem teria nascido, jamais esqueceria isso. Narcissa, por outro lado, tinha passe livre, era sempre bem vinda a casa de Potter, e visitava o neto pelo menos uma vez por mês. Não tinha um relacionamento profundo com Harry, mas ambos se respeitavam. E, pra Cissy, se Potter fazia seu Draco feliz, era o quanto bastava. Assim podiam conviver em paz.

— Obrigado. - A voz de Harry cortou o silêncio, despertando Draco de seus pensamentos, onde mergulhara outra vez. Maldita nostalgia! O loiro ergueu a cabeça e fitou o Gryffindor:

— O que?

— Obrigado. - Repetiu. - Por tudo. Por esses onze anos, por nosso filho. Por você. Eu te amo, Draco. Muito. A cada dia.

Sorrindo, Draco respondeu:

— Sei disso, Potter. Eu sempre soube.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios do marido, que já aguardavam entreabertos. Durante um ínfimo segundo pensou em todas as coisas boas que podiam fazer juntos, no tempo livre. Agora aproveitariam o quanto pudessem como o casal jovem e apaixonado que eram. O amor que vencera muitas provas germinara e dera frutos. Continuava mais forte do que nunca. Mais profundo do que nunca. E pra Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, aquele amor duraria pra sempre. De coração pra coração.

H&D

O garoto solitário observava a paisagem através do expresso veloz que o levaria a Hogwarts. O vento balançava seus cabelos curtos muito negros e lisos. Os olhos também negros pareciam distantes. Estava nervoso. Não. Estava muito nervoso. Não sabia o que esperar do futuro. Não conhecia ninguém... Tinha medo de não fazer amigos...

A porta da cabine se abriu, chamando-lhe a atenção. Duas crianças passaram.

— Aqui tem lugar! - A garota, que entrara na frente, exclamou. Os olhinhos azuis observaram o solitário viajante, antes de ela ir sentar-se a frente dele - Oi! Eu sou Geraldine Brow. Pode me chamar de Dine. Minha mãe diz que eu sou uma princesinha. - Abria a boquinha de forma exagerada pra falar. E mexia a cabeça, sacudindo os cachinhos cor de mel que iam até a altura do pescoço. - Esse é meu primo Timothy Brow. Pode chamá-lo de Tim.

Apontou a segunda criança a entrar. O garoto de cabelos mais escuros que os da prima e olhos mais claros sentou-se ao lado de Geraldine. Sorria e parecia ser bonzinho.

— Como você se chama? - Tim perguntou.

— Meu nome é Ivan Khöler. - Sorriu de volta - Não tenho apelido.

— Então vou chamar você de Van. - Dine decretou. Enfiou a mãozinha no bolso e tirou um rato de chocolate - Você quer?

— Não. Obrigado.

— Daqui a pouco vamos ter que trocar os uniformes. Estou muito animada com isso, mamãe me explicou tudo sobre Hogwarts e eu sei que vou ficar em Ravenclaw. Você sabe pra que casa vai? - nem esperou resposta e continuou falando.

Tim virou-se pra Van e deu de ombros, como se pedisse desculpas. A prima realmente falava demais!

A garotinha só calou-se quando a porta abriu-se abruptamente, e um terceiro menino praticamente invadiu a cabine, batendo a porta em seguida e recostando-se nela. Respirou fundo, com um sorrisão cheio de dentes nos lábios infantis. Ele já vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts.

— Ufa! Pensei que eles fossem me pegar! - Olhou para os integrantes da cabine. - Posso ficar aqui com vocês?

— Sim. Pode. - Dine respondeu balançando os cachinhos. - Eu sou Geraldine Brow. Este é meu primo Timothy Brow e aquele é Ivan Khöler. Pode nos chamar de Dine, Tim e Van. Qual é o seu nome?

O recém-chegado, dono de bagunçados cabelos castanhos, num tom claro, quase desbotado, e olhos castanho-esverdeados foi sentar-se ao lado de Van antes de responder:

— Sou Aquiles Potter. É o nome de um herói Muggle. - informou orgulhoso.

— Eu já ouvi falar. - Van exclamou impressionado - Aquiles era quase invencível...

Aquiles riu:

— Quero ser tão famoso quanto ele. Quero que todos ouçam falar de mim!

— Oh... - Os olhos de Dine brilharam. - Também quero que falem de mim! Não seria legal, Tim?

O interrogado olhou para sua prima, depois para Aquiles. Acabou concordando:

— Seria legal.

O filho de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy esticou a mão, mantendo a palma voltada para baixo:

— Então vamos fazer um pacto. Não haverá bruxo em Hogwarts que não nos conheça. Todos saberão nossos nomes e quem somos nós!

Geraldine nem hesitou. Colocou a mão sobre a de Aquiles e mirou seu primo. Tim imitou o ato, cobrindo a mão da garota com a sua. Os três se voltaram para Ivan. O moreninho pensou por alguns segundos. Temera não encontrar amigos em Hogwarts. E estava conquistando três antes mesmo de chegar ao colégio! Sem hesitar mais colocou a mãozinha sobre a de Tim, trocando olhares com as outras crianças, selando a promessa infantil. Seriam conhecidos, custasse o que custasse!

Aquiles sorriu largo. Pensava naqueles kits que ganhara de presente de seu padrinho Ronald, e que eram fabricados por George Weasley. Eram coisinhas bem úteis! Seria tão divertido!

O futuro se desenhou a sua frente como um prelúdio iluminado. Seus planos começaram maravilhosamente bem, e já tinha três companheiros para dividir as aventuras. Sim, aventuras. Aquiles não conseguia pensar em Hogwarts como um colégio. Só pensava na escola de magia como um meio. Uma passagem singular e única. As portas que se abririam um pouco a cada ano e que, no fim, lhe dariam o mundo! Por que era isso que Aquiles Potter queria. Queria ser conhecido, queria ser grande, um herói, como seu nome indicava.

Queria ser dono do mundo!


End file.
